It Had To Be Him
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: They're used to living together, to finding release in each other's arms when the day's events become too much or when the need for comfort seizes them. But what happens when Regina moves to NY, gets engaged and ultimately asks her best friend Robin to be her 'maid of honor? Will feelings hidden long ago come back stronger with Regina's wedding around the corner? Cover by @ouater!
1. 1:06am

Title: It Had To Be Him

Rated: M

Summary: They were used to this, to living together, to being best friends, to reach for comfort and release in each other's arms when the day's events became too much, when the stress levels where too high, or when boredom seized them. But what happens when Regina moves to NYC, gets engaged and ultimately asks Robin, her best friend, to be her "bridesman"? AU OutlawQueen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_|Prologue- 1:06am|_

There is something absolutely thrilling about having sex with your best friend.

Perhaps it's based on the fact that you're fucking the same man that gives you the best advice on men, or perhaps it's because of the fact that both of you can talk about your bodies, what feels good, what doesn't, what gets you off the fastest, or what riles you up the most, without holding back one bit.

Or maybe, just maybe, it's based on the level of trust you both share. The knowledge that afterwards things are not going to be awkward between the two of you, that you guys can laugh if he finishes just a tad earlier than you or if you come undone by just a flicker of his thumb across your clit. The trust shared between the two of you too strong that afterwards, when you guys lay in the afterglow, he'll rub the skin on your lower back and tell you that everything will be alright, that things always work out for the best and then of course, you tell him the same, then he says he's hungry, you guys end up eating pizza and drinking beer commando as you watch your favorite trilogy for the evening.

Either way, there's something special and fulfilling about having sex with your best friend, especially when there are no strings attached. Or better yet, when a part of those strings are tangled with your heart.

* * *

The knock was insistent across the room, his eyelids heavy with sleep as he stretched across the couch and reached for his phone on the coffee table.

1:06am

With a roll of his eyes he got off the couch and walked amongst the mess on the living room, several bottles of beer scattered here and there, an empty box of pizza dangling dangerously on the coffee table, a movie long forgotten over there a reminder of tonight's activities, a pair of shoes, _her_ shoes, left behind in her hurry to find better reception and Robin just rolled his eyes again at her hurry to take that call that lasted well over 20 minutes. She knocked again and Robin almost chuckled at her insistence and her obvious lack of a key. Then he trotted to the door, didn't even had to look out the door to know exactly who it was and he opened it.

"You could've taken your key," he teased at her and she just offered him a thankful smile and walked inside, her thoughts on something entirely different and she waited, waited for him to lock the door and just stared at him. His muscles through that thin cotton shirt, his behind covered by that pair of boxers she got him for no apparent reason last week but that he can't managed to change out of. She just admired him, his wide shoulders, his toned biceps and that scar she caused on the right one when he taught her self defense with a knife and she almost chuckled at the memory, almost found herself touching that patch of skin and whispering how sorry she was like she did every now and then.

But tonight wasn't one of those days, tonight she wasn't focused on sweet touches, sweet kisses and relaxation, no, tonight there were bigger worries on her head, fear written in every crease of her face as she contemplated real life, and then he turned around and stared back at her, her long braided dark hair, a couple of snow flakes here and there along with her rosy cheeks and rosy nose indicating just how cold it was outside, that cute little scar on her lip that he secretly adored so much, but there was something different about her now. Now her eyes didn't expressed that joyful or careless look she had before she went outside to take the call, now her eyes were covered by something deeper, fear perhaps? Hurt? Nervousness? Robin just walked closer to her and gently grabbed her by the forearm, breaking her out of her reverie.

"I got the job," she whispered after a moment and suddenly everything made sense.

He couldn't do anything but stare at her, in awe or in disappointment, he wasn't sure which one was winning, probably the former.

"Oh my God Regina! That's great," he beamed at her and yes it was definitely the former, he closed the distance between them and hugged her tight, jumping up and down with her on his arms. She nodded against her place on his chest and just laughed, at him, at this, at everything.

"I'm so proud of you," he said after pulling back and just pushed her hair away from her face, warmth flooding her cold cheeks and Regina just smiled at him again.

"When do you have to leave?"

And that's when her smile fell and his did too, that's when she shook her head and just hugged him again, trying to bury down her thoughts and her much too sudden departure.

"Hey, it's okay Gina," he just rubbed her back up and down, up and down in a soothing notion trying to confort her. She just shook her head and pulled back, pushed her jacket off of her leaving her clad on that thin t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I don't want to talk about it," and Robin just nodded and pulled her closer, brought his lips down onto hers as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

And although he could never admit this to his best friend, Robin was sure he'll never grow tired of her kisses, of her taste, of the feel of her lips against his, those oh so soft and succulent lips that slowly caught his lower lip before meeting him completely, her tongue now joining in the act. She pushed him against the door and just devoured his mouth as her hands reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it away from his body, him doing the same with hers, lips parting for a few seconds as they discarded of their tops before they were on each other again, her palms now landing on that patch of neatly trimmed line of hair on top of the hem of his boxers that pointed to heaven and she just scratched her nails along it, her smile proof enough that she loved the way his muscles fluttered under her touch, the way his lips parted from hers as he groaned against them, the way his warm breath caressed her face as he tried with all his might to push his hips upwards, begging, praying for her hands to reach inside the boxers and just grab him and pump him up and down. But tonight wasn't about him, no, tonight was about her, about them, about forgetting, about feeling sated.

So his hands continued to roam everywhere, rubbing here, caressing there, pinching on the other side and Regina just moaned against his lips when he brought his hands lower and lower until he reached the apex of her pelvis. And her knees gave out beneath her, the feel of his thumb brushing tentatively against her clit just too much for the woman right now, but the ever gentleman apparently expected this because his arms wrapped around her middle almost instantly and he pulled her up, pulled her body flush against his, her knees wrapping around his hips automatically and his lips suckled on that spot behind her ear as his erection rubbed against her through the many layers of clothes, and she just ground her hips against his in response, moaning at the bastard in front of her and his ability to melt her into a puddle of pure lust with just one touch.

"Off," he growled against the skin on her neck as he tried to push her sweatpants down, not succeeding in their current position but Regina just unwrapped her legs around him and Robin put her down.

They discarded their last clothes, their eyes never breaking contact and soon they were kissing again, more roughly this time, her legs surrounding his hips again, teeth grazing sensitive flesh, tongues dancing to the rhythm they've perfected over the years and he walked across the hall up the stairs towards his bedroom and he stumbled against the wall when her hands reached for _him_, slowly pumping him up and down and up and down, squeezing not too hard on the way up just the way he liked it and he palmed her bottom, grabbed a handful of those cheeks and groaned against her neck. Damn this woman and her ability to make him see stars by just a simple touch.

"Damn it," he let out and Regina chuckled and winked at him when he brought his head up from that place on her neck and he quickly walked into his room and dropped her playfully on the bed, his hands automatically going to her soft hips and he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, lowered himself until his knees touched the floor and brought his hands to her inner thighs, pushing them farther apart and opening Regina completely to him. She was perfect in every sense of the word and Robin couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of licking her clean again, of teasing her with his tongue, of drowning himself in the unique taste that was her. But just then Regina reached for the soft hair on top of his hair and softly pulled at it, managing to get his attention. Blue orbs met brown ones and he knew, he knew that this wasn't what she wanted right now. Right now she didn't wanted to feel worshipped or treasured, right now she just wanted to forget.

Forget about her departure, forget about her phone call, forget about new beginnings, just _forget_.

Tonight she just wanted to get fucked, royally fucked if you may and Robin nodded at her, swiped his tongue against her core for good measure -he couldn't pass the opportunity, sucked gently on that lovely clit and she shuddered at the sensation his warm mouth provided and pulled back a bit until her back was resting against the couple of pillows. She got rid of her braid and shook her head around, soft waves cascading down her back and her front, covering her breasts to which Robin protested immediately and gently sat closer to her and pushed the hair past her shoulders before he pinched playfully a nipple and settled on top of her, his hand as if possessed by a magnet flying to her hip while his other hand softly caressed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment, clearly concerned by the woman lying beneath him, but Regina just offered a small smile and nodded before she brought her arms around his neck and caressed the skin back there.

Robin hungrily reached up again and grabbed her face with his hand and captured her now swollen lips again, their bodies touching skin on skin, before his right hand reached lower and lower pinching a nipple on the way down and reaching between their bodies, expert fingers finding her core unsurprised to find her more than ready for him.

Regina parted her legs to give him more space and Robin just rubbed there for a few moments, pumped himself a few times before he rubbed himself against her dripping center, up and down, up and down, a little rub of his head against her clit and she sighed and reached for him herself slowly positioning him at her entrance and pushed her hips upwards, the head burying inside of her core and he groaned at her snugness as she bit at his hardness and so excruciatingly slowly he pushed the rest of the way in, inch by inch. And damn this man, damn this man and his perfect cock filling her perfectly, she could come just by the feel of his hardness inside her, slowly throbbing against her inner muscles as he tries, tries with all his mighty to refrain from moving until she was stretched out and ready for the dance.

"Robin," she basically pleaded as she tightened her walls around him and he groaned, caught her lower lip between his own and with a wink he pulled back almost completely from her and slammed hard back into the comfort of her depths. At this her eyes closed on their own accord, her face scrunching up at the pleasure that his hard rod was emitting inside of her, his cock rubbing against that spot on the way out that had her tightening her thighs around him begging for more. He repeated the motion again, slowly pulling almost all the way out before he slammed again into her, harder than before. Sharp thrusts in, slow withdrawals that had her mewling and biting on her lower lip and he kept on like that, teasing her, pleasing her and she couldn't take it anymore, the slow burning low on her belly, the tautness of her stomach as she tried to reach that abyss of pure pleasure, so her nails scratched against his back, going lower and lower just the way he liked until she reached his succulent bottom and grabbed a handful of it, using it as leverage to meet him thrust for thrust, simmering the pleasure surrounding every nerve in her body.

Warmth surrounded her entirely, and she could barely breathe as tickling sensation grazed her toes and she curled them, letting out a loud moan when simultaneously Robin bit hard on that rosy pebbled nipple that was begging for attention.

"More," she groaned as her hand reached towards her chest and attended to the ignored twin, softly pulling at it and moaning at her own ministrations. He moaned too at this vixen in his arms pleasing herself and his hands found her waist and he held her down as he pushed into her, quick shallow thrusts that left them both breathless, and groaning and utterly pleased, their bodies tight with the pleasure that was begging for release. And Robin all but growled when Regina reached down between them to the place where they were joined and rubbed quickly against her clit, working herself up but he pushed those hands away and she complained almost immediately at the loss of friction but it soon turned into a groan of pure pleasure when he reached for that pocket of nerves himself, pinching and rubbing it and circling it and Regina was screaming, the vein on her forehead noticeable, a light sheen of sweat covering them at the exertion their tightly coiled bodies were doing and her insides trembled around him and he moaned at this, pushed harder and faster into her, his thumb moving expertly across her clit, their bodies each dancing to the rhythm almost automatically, in and out and rub, in and out and lick, in and out and pinch and _oh—_

Her whole body shook, insides clenching around him almost painfully as she screamed out his name between clenched teeth and one, two, three sharp thrusts were all it took for him before he uttered a guttural groan as he too followed her over the edge, his cock buried deep inside her as each of their bodies trembled with their aftershocks.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered later that night when they changed into their sleepwear and his eyes glazed over for a minute before she reached up and hugged him for the hundredth time that night.

"Me too."

And they had to, to miss each other I mean, because well for 6 years they've done everything together. Since her transfer to University of Birmingham, their sass off in their Sociology class, ultimate partnership for their final evaluation, to their similar sense of humor, Regina and Robin had been inseparable since day one. Moving together to their own two story loft to save money once they graduated, sharing thoughts on each other's dates and ultimately reaching for comfort and release in each other's arms when the day's events became too much, when the stress levels where too high, or when boredom seized them.

So yes, this was hard, this was fucking hard, because now, now both Regina and Robin had to face their biggest fear, to live without the knowledge that your best friend was backing you up because sure, they could call each other three times a day every day, but they knew that those calls would soon change to three times per week, then three times per month, then three times per year until they've forgotten about each other and continue to live life on their own.

For the next day the ignored their inevitable separation, they ate and drank and laughed at memories and at themselves, but soon when the next day came and the suitcases were all done, they'd cried in each other's arms, and when the time came to wave goodbye as she walked towards the gate, she ran back two times to say goodbye to her best friend, parting with a kiss to the lips and a promise to call as soon as she lands until finally, they both parted ways.

And she did called as soon as she landed at 1:06am in New York and he answered almost immediately since his shift ended nearly half an hour ago, and they chatted, talked all the duration of her drive from the airport to the hotel and later to her room and she collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly, calmed by the soothing sound of her best friend from a thousand miles away.

But as expected, they talked less and less on the phone, their calls turned into the occasional text messages and occasional Skype calls before three years have passed and not once did they see their faces again through video chats, much less face to face.

* * *

_So, should I continue with this? _

_Apparently *spoilers* there's an OQ reunion next Sunday? I'm slightly confused yet super excited. Also, I'm so pissed at myself because I didn't wanted this chapter to turn out smutty since I'm a bit rusty and all, but the plot bunnies attacked and I couldn't see this Prologue going any other way, so please constructive criticism is more than appreciated, it's basically praised. _


	2. True Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

|Chapter 1|

_|True Love Does Make You Do Crazy Things|_

_"With all due respect Professor Fischer, I believe that what you're trying to teach us right now is a doctrine that was adopted by mankind several centuries ago and that what we're dealing with today is not this man's world that you're so intent on showing us. You see, women in the present can choose a professional career of their likes and they will in fact get hired without any sort of discrimination. I believe that this "Man's world" is merely a made up theory by a bunch of feminist who cannot accept the fact that they're inferior to us," Robin finished, staring directly into Miss Fischer's eyes as he bit the inside of his cheek, an act he did in order to try and contain the laughter that was dying to move past his lips at the look of pure terror that crossed the older woman's features._

_He wasn't a meninist, oh far from it but he was a very clever man and as a clever and smart man he enjoyed inciting this sort of behavior in every class. To be fair this was merely a game for him; he'll go against whatever the professor or fellow students said, comment some drastic things that centuries ago would've cost him his head and then he'd just wait for that person, either student or professor, to go against him with facts that he'd already know and believed. He'd often use this scheme as a magnet for dates because it was always the smartest woman the one that answered back, the one that put him to his place, and as any smart guy he has such a weak spot for ladies who actually do their homework. So yes, it always worked. Always and today was no different. _

_He went in to his last class of the day and was immediately surprised when instead of finding the typical near empty lecture hall that came with a 6:00pm class, he found it full, a mere three seats empty near the back of the room and he sighed, walked up the three wide steps and sat there waiting for their professor to arrive. A woman walked by him, bumped lazily against his leg muttered an "I'm sorry" and sat immediately two seats from him. Naturally he paid her no mind, instead he focused on the elderly lady (whose legs could barely hold her up) walk into the room and present herself as Professor Fischer, shaky voice, shaky hands and unreadable writing and for a moment Robin just wondered why she hasn't retired already. But then Sociology had take a turn towards a sour theme "Perspective of Gender" and immediately he found the green light when the magic sentence "Men rule the world" came out of the woman's mouth. So of course he put his plan to work, threw his bait waiting for the first victim and it came from two seats away from him, the woman who had bumped against his leg. Said woman smiled almost devilish at him and he swallowed hard because shit, only ten seconds in and he already knew he was getting scorched by her right now. Exciting._

_"It kinda sounds to me that you've been living under a rock," she muttered quietly, chuckling all the way and Robin just leaned back, more comfortable into his seat as he tried to conceal his smile. God, she didn't possessed the accent he was used to. A transfer student there. An American girl with wonderful long toned legs-_

_No. Don't go there Robin. Instead he focused on counting inside his head._

_One_

_"I'm gonna take you back to primitive times and contrast it a bit with what we're living today," she leaned forward in her seat before continuing. "Back in paleolithic times and even before that, women have been viewed as the domestic sense of society, the one that was always there to nurture and give love to kids and on some occasions, say agrarian societies, we even had to take care of earth and harvesting because of the belief that possessing such an atrocious thing as a vagina, actually managed to make the earth a bit more fruitful. Now as what's expected, societies always evolved into a more industrialized one, and along with that came the need for countless of men to do the brute work, and since basically that's what our societies consisted of, the need of a woman to become basically a baby maker became indispensable. Whilst men on the other side, always took care of, well, lets say things that required bigger strength as I afore mentioned, because men have always lived under the impression that possessing a, well, penis, gives them a superiority to women in all sense of the word. Take for example Darwin, pretty intelligent man coming up with the theory of the origin of species, but a man that receives scrunched up faces today because he dared mention that women were mentally inferior to men, when we know for a fact today that it's the farthest thing from the truth. Add Nietzsche to that list, comparing women with cows followed by countless of men who approved of his saying. And now unfortunately for us, we have a Nietzsche of our own in this lecture," she clicks her tongue for good measure and shakes her head._

_Two_

_"As a woman and our lack of a penis, because when these idiots compare themselves to us it is by contrasting what they have with what we lack, and so the presence of a vagina and our synthesis of estrogen automatically stamps us with supposedly inferiority to men and now we have to put up with a lot of people like yourself in the professional field. Always being swarmed by personal questions whilst attending an interview along the lines of how we'll deal with our period while working, what will the company do if we get pregnant, and the most hilarious of all, how hormonal we are and how that can affect the company's images. So yes Mister..." she motioned for him to say his name._

_"Robin. Robin Locksley," he quickly answered. To say he was entranced by such beauty and sass was an understatement. He was in awe, completely enamored by the way she offered a smile his way, trying to soothe the burn from her words, a burn that wasn't present because he thought the same way as her. So he holds back his chuckle and waits for her to continue._

_Three_

_"Mister Locksley, as a woman myself, we have to deal with this day in and day out, something you don't have deal with because of your lack of a vagina. And just for good measure, it has been scientifically proven than both men and women can achieve the same capacities in strength and everything," she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back towards her seat, gaze never breaking as she arched one eyebrow almost as if she was begging him to continue, and just for the sake of it he did, because he enjoyed this and when he opened his mouth to speak and caught glimpse of the smirk that adorned her features he knew, he knew that this was just what she wanted. So he gladly fell into her trap._

_"Can you prove it? Give me actual proof that women can in fact be stronger than men?" Robin smirked and Regina just threw her head back and let out a sarcastic laugh. All eyes were on them, have been since the beginning of the ordeal and Professor Fischer was sitting behind her desk waiting impatiently to hear Regina's response._

_"Well Robin of Locksley, I am extremely curious to see what'll happen if I just bring one of the Williams' sisters here to fight you," and Robin just stayed quiet and looked at her directly, a smirk playing upon his lips before she rolled her eyes and continued. "Right now you are in a position where you cannot show definite proof nor confirm the truth of what you're saying, because, if you didn't know this already, yo do have a penis so I'd suggest you give up this macho personality that you're trying to portray when we both know for a fact that every word I say is making you cringe inside," she smiled at him._

_K.O. _

_Sold...to the raven haired beauty._

_And he just shakes his head, laughs along his fellow classmates and just turns back to her, offers her a wink._

_"Well Miss..." he motions for her to say her name._

_"Regina Mills," she says, the deep timbre of her voice doing things to him, much like the way she was biting that pencil._

_"Well Miss Mills, I'd be more than happy to show you my true personality over some coffee," he finishes with a wink and a grin._

_And she rolls her eyes at him, focuses instead on Professor Fischer who was now nodding at her and giving her a thumbs up._

_Afterwards, when the lecture ends at a quarter past 7 and he worked his charming ways with the Professor and classmates, he waits for Miss Mills at the hall and when he catches sight of the brown eyed beauty he offers to take her out for some coffee, and Regina allows him to._

_Which allowed him to explain to her the whole thing._

_"You're an idiot," she murmured while trying to conceal her laughter._

_Robin didn't know just what was it about this woman that made him spill everything out, every detail, every thought that crossed his mind with every word that came from her lips._

_"It has worked with everyone so far, has given me the opportunity to talk over coffee with several ladies, however, no one as gorgeous as you, Miss Mills from the states," he winked at her and Regina just shook her head and continued trying to contain her fit of laughter._

_"I thought Miss Fischer was going to kill you, heck, I wanted to kill you!" and she bit her lower lip, that succulent lip covered with just a tad of lipgloss and God he wanted to kiss her, wanted to bite that lip and make her squirm. Well maybe he could, it was after all time for part two of his scheme, so he went to work, pulled the cappuccino towards his mouth and slurped at the whipped cream right there, giving her a wink before he placed the cup on the table again and just licked the whipped cream off his upper lip._

_Regina just looked at him dumbfounded and suddenly she scrunched up her nose._

_"This is part two of that scheme isn't it? Ugh, Robin, as a friend, you might think that women find that attracting but we don't, I actually think it's kinda repulsive."_

_Robin, who had reached for his cup again, coughed up a bit of the whipped cream as laughter bubbled up. Fifteen minutes in and he already liked this Regina Mills from USA. In the mere minutes he'd known her, she had managed to make him laugh more than he had in the entire week._

_And it became like a mantra, a nice plan they agreed on, to walk together to this café 2 days a week after their Sociology class was over. _

_Then two days a week became the weekends too and the café became the library and ocasional dinners. _

_And soon it became quite clear that this soon morphed into a friendship until they became, well, quite inseparable._

* * *

_Present_

Daniel Pace had completely outdone himself.

He'd been planning this for weeks and with the help of his mother, Anita, Regina's parents and his lovely sister Rachel, he'd managed to put up the perfect proposal for his girlfriend.

It was nearing 5:00am when he woke up his princess, and she'd groggily nodded at his mocking "Rise and shine", dressed in the outfit he'd specifically picked out for her, a casual white dress, thin mustard cardigan to protect her from the sea breeze and burgundy stilettos.

"Mmmh, I don't wanna go," she mumbled against his dressed chest as she leaned into it, trying to catch a few minutes of sleep there not caring about smearing her barely there makeup.

"I know baby, but you're gonna love this," Daniel whispered against the top of her head and leaned down to press his lips chastely against hers.

"Now lets go, I don't want us to be late!" He grabbed her hand excitedly and pulled her across the penthouse, down the flight of stairs, across the living room and into the elevator until finally arriving at the front door where his driver, Joe, was waiting for them, the door already open and inviting.

"Good morning Joe, to the harbor please," and Regina just smiled at him and he cuddled closer.

"So much luxury for an early breakfast with your parents?" she whispered and leaned in closer, unbuttoning two of the top of his white shirt and smoothed the collar.

"You know how it is. Either with a bang or nothing at all," and he leaned in closer and dropped a kiss to her lips, muttered an "I love you" against her lips and nibbled on that exquisite lower lip.

Sooner than they anticipated, Joe pulled over a spot and opened the door for them, and there in the far end of the port stood the Pace family's yacht, big and luxurious in comparison to those around it.

Regina turned to him and arched her eyebrow.

"Either out with a bang," he said.

"Or nothing at all," she rolled her eyes and took hold of his hand and walked towards the yacht where Daniel's family was already waiting for them.

"Regina darling it's so good to see you again," Anita kissed both her cheeks and gave her a big hug, attached her arm with hers and walked into the main deck. There in the main deck were both her mother and father and she walked more hurriedly to them, asked them what they were doing there before dropping a kiss on each of their cheeks. Her mother was about to say something to her, perhaps comment on how unflattering that mustard cardigan was before Daniel stepped in and placed both hands on top of her shoulders.

"I thought you'd enjoy having both of our families together for a breakfast," he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yes, thank you Daniel" she turned to him and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now come, I want to show you something," and he pulled her up the stairs towards the upper deck and when they arrived Regina was met with the most beautiful sight ever.

There was a mixture of blues, grays and oranges scattered across the morning sky, sunrise just starting to begin and that combined by the serene way the wind blew against her skin as the yacht left the port was pure perfection.

"This is gorgeous," she whispered, couldn't bring herself to glance at her boyfriend as she absorbed the beauty surrounding her.

"Not as gorgeous as you," he whispered and pulled at her left hand catching her attention and smirking at the gasp she let out when he lowered himself on one knee and softly dropped a kiss to her inner wrist before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out royal blue ring box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful princess cut halo ring with a diamond studded band and Regina could faint just by looking at it, so instead she focused on the man in front of her, tears gathering around her eyes.

"Regina Mills, in the 8 months I've known you you've managed to turn my life upside down for the better. You've taught me what being in love feels like, you've brought out the good side of me and I couldn't be more grateful for that. My family loves you, I love yours and I think, I think that it is the perfect time for us to take that next step in our relationship, so Regina Mills, my beautiful princess, would you like to be my wife?"

Lord knows she'd dreamed of this her entire life. Of having a boyfriend who would love her enough to go behind her back and plan a perfect proposal just for her. In her dreams she would've thrown herself at the man in front of her and would've kissed him senseless.

But it didn't went by like that.

Instead Regina was frozen in place, jaw slack and hands covering her mouth as she contemplated just what to answer this man. She loved him, oh yes she did. But still, there was that nagging feeling in the back of her head that was screaming at her to think about it, to call Robin and know what he thought of this.

Was it too soon? Will it last? Were they made for each other? And she rolled her eyes inwardly at herself because of course it was too soon, of course it will last, and of course they were made for each other.

But still, a part of her wanted to go downstairs, ring up her best friend and get reassured that what she was doing was okay. But damn it, Robin wasn't here right now, had known of the man's existence but nothing past that, hasn't even met the guy and the realization that she was in this alone shook her to the core.

But all it took was one reassuring smile from her boyfriend, one small smile from her dad before Robin and her insecurities went to the back of her head. So she did what she planned in her dreams; she threw herself at him and kissed him senseless.

* * *

Robin appreciated sleep now more than ever when owning a bar required to stay up into the wee hours of the morning, and sleep it off the whole day after only to continue the cycle. So yes, tonight, no well more like today, he was more than pissed when at 11:23am a ring could be heard all throughout his loft. And he groaned, cursed under his breath and then turned to his side, burying his face in one of his many pillows. The ringing continued and he brought his hands to cover his ears, trying to keep the blasted sound from registering into his brain and gosh, just let the fucker who's calling you up so early leave a voicemail.

And they did.

It only took two more rings before _her_ voice graced the emptiness of his loft, it travelled up the stairs and into his room and when his brain caught the timbre of that voice he got up immediately, all crave for sleep forgotten amongst the sheets of his bed as he sprinted downstairs in a rush, wincing when his sock covered feet slipped on the hardwood floor and smacked his toe against the corner of the couch. _Shit _he muttered before he reached down to rub his feet at the same time he reached for the phone, the sudden adrenaline pumping through his veins taking charge of the pain that was now non-existent.

"Hello! Regina! Hey!" he practically yelled into the phone, but she had already hung up and in desperation and anger at himself, he smacked the phone against his forehead and muttered an _idiot_ all the while pressing the green button there and redialing her phone.

To say he was nervous and anxious was an understatement. Their last text had been over three weeks ago and their last phone call had been well over... well he just couldn't remember the last time he spoke with her on the phone so it must be something important for her to calling at, what time was it there?, oh yes, 7:23am. Suddenly all nerves turned into worry as he remembered how falling asleep had been almost impossible this morning, his thoughts wandering to Regina ever so often that now he was worried that perhaps a part of him was warning him of something drastic. That perhaps his best friend had gotten involved in a horrible car accident and was now in a coma or worse that perhaps she was dead.

Dread filled him and his lower lip trembled with all the images that swarmed his mind. Why is it that humans always imagine the worst? _Because then we can be relieved when it turns out another way, it's just a self preservation _he could practically hear Regina saying and he chuckled, shook his head and waited for her to pick up. Perhaps, if all was well, they could have a nice conversation and hopefully arrange a meeting soon because God knows how much he has missed her.

But Robin didn't quite understand how life worked and that fate had other plans. A meeting was in fact happening soon, sooner that he'd planned but _oh _under _such_ different circumstances.

"Robin!" she yelled into the phone after a few rings and Robin's face broke into a full grin and he could feel his cheeks flushing at the sound of her, thousand miles away but _oh,_ still so close?

"Regina! I've missed you so much!" he whispered and he could swear he could hear her sniffling on the other end and so was he. But he didn't cared, all he cared about right now was the woman on the other line and the flutter in his heart that occurred with every chuckle she elicited.

"Listen Robin, I don't have much time."

Robin frowned.

"Sure," he said, almost disappointed.

"I just. I wanted you to know first because even though we haven't seen each other in centuries, you're still my best friend."

Okay there was something definitely going on and he swallowed down his nervousness. At least it wasn't an accident judging by her way too chirpy voice.

"What is it?" he asked after a moment and she giggled causing him to frown. _Stop that Daniel, I'll be there in a second _she whispered to someone in particular and Robin just swallowed, found himself wishing he'd ignored that call, wishing he'd fallen asleep at the sound of her voice instead of rushing out his bedroom.

"Robin," she sighed against the phone. " I called to let you know that, well, I'm getting married."

Robin's eyes grew the size of saucers and he took a sharp intake of breath. Rookie mistake because soon he was coughing all over the place, trying to get that small drop of saliva out of his lungs and he coughed, coughed, coughed and oh God.

Regina on the other line was worried, asking him if he was okay and he just wanted to laugh at life because of course, of course he'd have that sort of reaction when his best friend/ crush tells him she was getting married. For a moment he wishes he could just disappear off the face of earth, but soon his breathing slowed down after she commanded him to just breathe in and breathe out.

"You're getting married," he whispered after a moment, tried to sound excited when in fact he felt like his heart had been run over by several trains on rush hour. But it sounded convincing enough because Regina on the other line got a bit excited again and just let out an enthusiastic _yes_!

"And that's not the only thing Robin."

And he smiled sarcastically at the phone, muttered a _What else could possibly go wrong _towards his ceiling and let her finish.

"I want you, no, more like I _need_ you to be my maid of honor."

Heart failure.

Sweat glands overactive and the phone slipped from his grasp and hit the floor with a loud bang at the exact same moment his jaw went slack.

For a minute he spaced out, could hear the faint _thump thump thump_ inside his chest but he was grateful for it, because he swore his heart had stopped functioning as soon as the words left Regina's mouth. He could hear Regina on the other side of the phone calling out to him, but frankly he didn't cared at all. The only thing he cared about at that moment was making up excuses as to why he couldn't be her maid of honor. Because you tell me, how can one work hand in hand to marry off to another man the woman of his life?

"Robin are you there?" she whispered almost brokenly and he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, picks up the phone and pulls it up to his ear.

"Yeah! I'm here! That damn Pond just played a trick on me and made me lose grip of the phone," and he wanted to berate himself because Pond, the beautiful cat he adopted just the day after Regina left London, had in fact ran away from the loft a few weeks ago and he hasn't seen him since then. At that moment Robin wished he had the cat's ability to just disappear from this planet.

"Okay. So what do you say?" she asked, voice hopeful and on the verge of a nervous breakdown and he swallowed down the lump on his throat.

"For you, I'll dress as a bridesmaid if it'll make you happy," he whispered after a second and nothing could be truer than that.

"Great," she whispered and he thought the conversation might end there but the sniffles on the other side of the phone told him otherwise and he grew concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just... This isn't crazy right?"

And Robin heard the alarms inside his head, if she was questioning this wedding already maybe, just maybe it was because she didn't wanted to marry this Daniel. But he shushed the alarms, squashed down the bloom of hope that arose in his heart because right now the last thing Regina needed was someone telling her that this was crazy, that she should just ignore them and come back to London because _shit_, that's what he wanted her to do. But no, now what Regina needed was a friend, a friend who'd be willing to put their desires behind them and just make this experience perfect for her because if there was someone in Robin's head that deserved the world and more, it was Regina Mills. So he swallowed down the lump, blinked back the few tears that had gathered around his eyes and planted a smile on his face, hoping to sound convincing because maybe that way he'll manage to convince himself too... eventually.

"Well you know that saying, true love?" he muttered to the woman on the receiving end, voice cracked a bit but he smiled when he heard her chuckle and sniffle her nose.

"Makes you do crazy things," she finished, the megawatt smile Robin knew she possessed, present in every word she whispered.

At that moment Robin concluded that yes, true love does make you do crazy things because otherwise he wouldn't be calculating just how many weeks off of work he needed to get in order to attend and be of any help to his true love's wedding.

And when Regina said she had to hang up because Daniel and her mother were calling for her, Robin made vowed to himself to make his true love's wedding as perfect as that of a fairytale.

* * *

I am blown away by the response this has gotten!

I just wasn't expecting to get such reviews, follows, favorites and messages! So, well I forced myself into finishing the whole outline and I really hope you guys stay for the long (_bumpy_) ride full of ( yes **Temamaru!**) passion, flashbacks, angst and just pure bridal things! As always please do leave some constructive criticism, thoughts on this chapter and just whatever you want to suggest! All horrible mistakes are mine.


	3. An Agreement and Germany

|Chapter 2: An Agreement and Germany|

* * *

_She arrived at his apartment precisely at 9:45pm that evening._

_Muttered an "I hate men" as she stormed past him to his kitchen and started preparing herself some herbal tea, moving quickly and efficiently about his cupboards._

_"What happened?" and he genuinely wanted to know because Regina had left this same apartment a mere 3 hours ago indicating that she had to go to her own in order to get ready for a date that evening, Graham she said was the man's name, and Robin wanted to smile at this because if the date was set to be at 9pm and she was already at his apartment then something must've totally gone wrong._

_"He stood me up! Sent me a text just 10 minutes ago begging for forgiveness, that he's not ready to go on a date with me! Men are such assholes, you simply can't do that to a woman!" she groaned and brought the kettle to the kitchen top, putting it on high for it to boil faster and leaned back against the counter, sent an arched eyebrow at him before she continued. "What happened to you?"_

_"Well she's dull and since I've promised my best friend to stop biting remarks at women in my classes, well now it's hard to find a woman good enough for me."_

_And she nodded and let out a dry chuckle._

_"We're really bad at this dating thing," scrunched up her face in a form that was uniquely hers before picking out a tea bag out of the box._

_"And here I was, hoping I could get some loving tonight. Do you even know how long it has been Robin?" she turned and looked at him in horror._

_Oh what was it with these americans and their over-expressive selfs, but then again this was what friends talked about right? Either way he loved it, he loved that he could see this side of Regina when outside she was composed and serious._

_"7 months Robin! I'm basically a virgin again," and Robin just snorted at her, threw his head back and let out a full blown laugh, a thing he'd picked up from her._

_"It's not funny!" she scolded him, an adorable pout very present on her face as she made her way towards him and smacked him playfully on the back of his head._

_"Hey! What was that for?" he instantly stopped laughing and rubbed at the spot there, damn did that woman have a right! because that spot was ablaze by that smack._

_"For making fun of my necessities!"_

_"I have necessities too Regina, we all do! I was really looking forward to an evening with Nancy, perhaps a nice fuck along the way but fate didn't wanted that right now, so you'll just have to deal with it the same way I have to, some nice porn and a quick jack-off in the name of love," Robin teased her, a smirk adorning his handsome face and for a minute there Robin was grateful for having Regina around. Ordinary women would've slapped him at half the things he said, would've said something along the lines of "I'm a lady, jackass" a line so pathetic that it contrasted itself. But Regina was anything but ordinary, instead she laughed with him and nodded before she stopped dead in her tracks and gave him a more serious look._

_"But maybe we don't have to," she muttered quietly and Lord heavens above the kettle chose that exact moment to whistle, perfect timing as shit because at that moment realization dawned on Robin._

_"We're single, comfortable with each other and we both have needs Robin, needs that need tending," and she continued with her whole biological explanation of it like she always did. Explained how there are certain times in our biological clock were being —hot and bothered she'd used instead of horny— was inevitable, that mating or the need of any physical and sexual contact with another being claws at our insides like a beast that's begging to be released, that suppressing it could in fact trigger something far bigger in the near future. And Robin found himself agreeing with her, nodding along to whatever she was saying because shit, he would be lying if he said he hasn't pulled a quick one or two to thoughts of her in the 2 years she'd been his best friend._

_Truth was that Regina was a very irresistible woman, enticing curves that just coaxed you to sin and he was dying to do it, dying to finally get a taste of this beauty he had the pleasure of calling his best friend._

_And so she smiled at him excitedly, and the fucking kettle stopped whistling the moment they agreed to do this._

_She'd bared herself completely to him, and he shouldn't be watching her any different. He had seen those succulent curves covered by barely there underwear when she'd gotten a crisis on the clothing department, but this time it went far deeper than that, far intimate for it is the first time he sees her. And her it's abso-fucking-lutely fantastic, so he offered her a wink to which she replied with a roll of her eyes and pushed down his jeans along his underwear down his toned legs._

_He was already rock hard, his cock twitching with the mere sight of her and he just really wished he'd last tonight because Regina was a goddess and she deserved to be treated as such. That beast inside him that's begging to be released tells him so, screams at him to worship her and he tells her, uses all sorts of fancy words she used a few minutes earlier when explaining just how important it was to tend to those needs. The man had needs right in that moment, he needed to taste the tang that was uniquely hers, and Lord knows it has been a while since Regina last experienced such phenomenon. He was her best friend, they trusted each other, and this was just sex, just pure carnal sex so she agreed wholeheartedly, insides trembling in anticipation of just how warm his mouth was. Robin on the other hand had to suppress his excitement, almost let out an "Awesome" at the thought of finally licking and nibbling the treasures that this—_

_She opened her legs to him once she laid on his bed, exposing herself completely. The rosy skin inviting him to a feast under his gaze and he had to swallow down the excess of saliva that accumulated in his mouth. Maybe he's gone mad with desire but he could swear that the flesh there was calling to him, pulling him to her almost with an unknown force bigger than them, bigger than his will. Then he took that first tentative lick and goosebumps flared his skin because shit, not only was she perfect but she tasted that way as well —a perfect combination of sweet and salty with that dash of feminine aroma that came with the package, causing him to let out a feral growl against her before meeting that part of her completely, mewls and gasp leaving her succulent mouth._

_She felt alive, more alive than she's been in months, perhaps even decades and he was licking her just so, pulling from her all sort of sounds that would've been embarrassing under another moon. He nibbled on that bundle of nerves and she stopped thinking for a minute, reached down for his hair to hold him there and the bastard didn't disappoint. He nibbled and pressed his tongue against her firmer each time and shit, his mouth was warm, oh so fucking warm, his tongue hard creating such an alleviating friction against her clit and damn it, why didn't they do this before? She would've saved 1 year of dating and impromptu courses on female anatomy if she'd known he'd had such an expert tongue. And then he pushed a finger past her folds and stopped nibbling her, groaned and muttered a few millimeters away from her just how wet and warm she was, that he loved the way she tasted and then the imbecile blew some air over her and good lord, this was hell and heaven merged together._

_"Asshole," she whispered breathlessly, eyes tightly closed and teeth biting that lower lip._

_He chuckled loudly then, small wisps of air reaching her center with each small laugh and she growled, grabbed a handful of hair once again and pushed herself against his mouth, stopping him mid laugh. She rolled her hips against his now open mouth, moved up and down against that expert tongue and just moaned, worked herself up and shushed him._

_That'll teach him._

_But he reached behind his head with the hand that was left unused and detached her fingers from his head, all the while biting and nibbling at her. He pushed a second and third finger then, curved them upwards inside of her and her back arched upwards. Her insides clenched around his fingers and shit, her whole body shook with pleasure, mouth releasing loud moans as her body quaked, quivered, mewls spilling out of that mouth and it soon became too much for him._

_He quickly pulled those three fingers from her body, Regina making a sound of disapproval at the loss of him and he just reached for himself, applied some pressure at the base of his shaft to prevent him from following her over the precipice. He groaned against her and closed his eyes in concentration, trying to mute those sounds coming from her. When Regina stood still beneath him and with his crisis now averted, he gave one last long lick along the length of her and detached himself from her center completely, his mouth already missing her. He rested his head against her abdomen, caressed her thigh up and down in order to bring her back from that high._

_"I almost fucking came from giving you head," he confessed chuckling after a second and soon he felt the slight tremble of her belly under his cheek preparing him for the blooming laughter that came soon afterwards._

_"Come here," she pulled him to her, caressed the soft hair at the base of his skull and just opened her legs wider. He winked at her, grabbed a condom from his nightstand and rolled it in place. Regina sighed when his head rubbed against her clit fast and she closed her eyes when he reached between them positioning himself at her entrance. When he finally pushed inside and stretched her in ways she hadn't been stretched before, she whimpered and concluded at the same time as him that they've opened a door to a dimension of possibilities that neither of them were ready to face or accept._

_He felt perfect inside of her, his cock twitching with the strain it took to not lose himself right that second, but she wanted more, she needed more. So she clenched her muscles around him to which he uttered a guttural moan, his arms trembling with the will it took to keep his weight off of her. But the temptation became far too great. She felt exquisite around him and so he pounded into her, hard deep thrusts that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, fingers curling and scratching at his chest as her toes curled by the tremors that were soon invading her body._

_God she was perfect and so was he, and when Regina clenched exquisitely around him, insides caressing his cock like a thousand warm little fingers, he couldn't hold back anymore and gave in to his desires._

_"We should do this more often," Regina suggested giving him an almost sheepish look as she rolled the condom off of him and gave him a firm stroke on his already softening cock. His body surged forward and muscles trembled as little flutters of pleasure traveled from her firm hold on him to every nook and corner of his body._

_He leaned towards her, dropped a small kiss to her lips whispering "Yes we should."_

_And they did._

* * *

_—Present—_

_Taiga_, his precious gem of a pub, opened at 8pm Friday night until 5:30am Saturday morning and he spent the whole night helping out Ruby at the bar and impressing —well, more like _trying_ to impress the ladies with his bartender skills. He twirled a bottle of vodka here, served the best ale in town (distributed and produced by the ladies man Killian Jones) with one hand as the other took a swing of a drink and the ladies became enthralled by him. So naturally they paid several drinks for him, wanted him to drink along with them and when 5am came Robin was undoubtedly tipsy and extremely tired. He could've easily play pretend with the ladies, but tonight he couldn't, tonight he needed to feel the scorching sensation of vodka, whiskey, whatever these ladies wanted, sliding down his throat to try to alleviate the anxiousness that was settling on his stomach.

He was exhausted, his body craving sleep more than ever but somehow he couldn't manage to close his eyes, instead he was stuck staring at this picture, this photo of _them._

She promised to call sometimes this week to go over a few details before his arrival. But by the time the weekend came rolling around and still he'd received no news from Regina, Robin had given up hope on a small talk before he arrived in New York and instead he was filled with the anxiousness that arriving there provided.

One day left

One day until he could hug the life out of his friend. One day until his senses were swarmed with the aroma that was her. His stomach fluttered in anticipation and nerves as he walked around his living room, feeling a tad woozy and definitely melancholic. Which is why at 6:17am he let himself fall onto his couch with a loud _plop_ as he absorbed this picture in his hands.

He didn't know just why they decided to do that, to take a trip to Germany with a couple of friends after finally graduating, but they did and the picture he held was proof of just how much fun they had.

There were about twenty people in it, three of them he immediately recognized as Ruby, Killian and his mate John, may he rest in peace, faces adorned with big smiles. But the cherry on top was Regina though, her left hand holding a half emptied yard of ale, an empty pink one already hanging from her neck like a necklace. She was sitting atop him on a bar stool, right hand resting on top of his shoulders as she leaned towards the front, facing the camera with her eyes tightly closed and mouth opened in a big laugh. His face was turned towards her with a grin and all around them there were several germans with yards in different vibrant colors, but they were holding it up in the air, their mouths wide open as they chanted something in the foreign language.

Robin could still remember that night very clearly. They drank like two teenagers at prom night, sang in the foreign language and danced with everybody in the pub. By the time they had to make it back to the hotel room, Robin, who was just a tad tipsy, had to carry a giggling Regina all across the lobby, up the elevator and finally into their room. That night there had been no sex, just two friends cuddling as they laughed at everything around them. But Robin was sure about something, that was the first time his stomach fluttered with simple thoughts of his bestfriend.

Almost on cue his phone vibrated against his pocked and when he caught sight of the I.D said flutters began.

"Robin! I'm sorry for not calling you earlier like I said I would, but I was just so so stressed out with things, this week has been a living hell!" she uttered as a greeting and Robin had to hold back a chuckle.

"Isn't it like 2am there Regina?"

"It is, but I'm just not sleepy," there was more to it, Robin knew, but he didn't wanted to push her. Instead he wanted her to relax and just try to get some sleep so he changed the subject.

"I can't wait to see you," he said, a shy smile playing upon his lips and when Regina chuckled on the other side he knew he had succeeded.

"Me neither. I can't wait until you see all of this personally. It's gorgeous Robin, if only over the top but gorgeous nonetheless!"

Okay well maybe he didn't succeeded completely. He wanted her to forget about Daniel, their wedding and the drama for a minute, but she was back at it again and honestly who could blame her? No one, because Regina had dreamed of this moment for years, had wanted to get married ever since she graduated and now that her dream was slowly but surely becoming a reality, nothing overpowered the excitement and the fidgeting that came along with finally getting married.

But still there was something off about her tonight. An overly excited and happy Regina was always the consequences of something far more complex, something that triggered her to put up 5 walls of fake happiness in order to keep those negative thoughts to herself. But Robin knew this, knew every little trick to bring those walls down like an unbalanced Jenga, had managed to do it on several occasions and today, even if a thousand miles away, was no different.

"Are you okay?"

"Robin I told you already, it's just stress," she replied, a bit more serious now on the verge of irritation and Robin smiled.

"It's just stress my arse Regina. Need I remind you that I know you like the palm of my hand and even more than that? So tell me you insufferable stubborn woman and horrible liar, what's bothering you?"

"It's just, Daniel and my mother" she whispered after a second and Robin swallowed hard, closed his eyes and waited for her to continue. "They want this to be so perfect and I want that too but I just, it just seems so forced Robin, it feels like a game of pretend and I don't want that."

"So you don't want to get married?" Robin awaited with baited breath, silencing the voice that whispered "_Idiot!_" inside his brain and just waited for her response. She sighed for a moment and Robin could feel his lips stretching to a small smile because oh God, Regina was already considering calling off the wedding and—

"I do want to get married Robin," she whispered after a second. "I just thought that it would be different, you know? I thought that my fiancé would be by my side with the preparations, but all I have is my OCD mother, a team of wedding planners, my favorite bridesmaid and my stupid maid of honor who's a thousand miles away and who can only comment on things via phone," she huffed.

Robin swallowed down the lump once again and you idiot, that's what you get from getting your hopes up, but frankly he was used to it and forced himself to chuckle.

"Hey! Your stupid maid of honor is going to be by your side soon so I wouldn't worry too much about that."

"I know it's just," he could hear her swallow from the other line, "I really really need you during all of this Robin," he could hear her sniffles and Robin had to hold back tears of his own. Maybe it was his overly compassionate self, but Robin had a problem and it was that whenever Regina cried he cried too.

"Hey, hey, sweetheart, I'll be there in about 22 hours and then you'll be the happiest bride to be, I'll make sure of that. And if your mother is becoming a pain in the ass or if your fiancé is demanding too much then we'll let them know just how strong my right hook is."

A full bubbly laugh left Regina's lips and soon Robin was laughing alongside with her.

"You won't believe what I have in my hands right now," he whispered after a second and the laughter died around them. Instead a loving smile played upon both of their faces and he swallowed down that insufferable lump in his throat and was about to continue when,

"Germany," she replied and his breath caught in his throat, eyes almost falling out of its sockets as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"How'd you know?" he asked, bewilderment in every word and Regina just laughed at him and sighed.

"Robin, because I have the same picture in my hands right now."

And he laughed in reply, tried to hold back the tears that persisted to fall down because _damn it_, damn this whole situation. They were —are, perfect for each other, soul mates if you may. And he was stupid for not going after her when he had the chance, she was stupid for leaving. And God, now there was no going back to simpler times, now he had to suck it up and continue with life much in the same way she was.

—

He hated airplanes, has detested them all of his life. There was something about the takeoff and the landing that always managed to make him cringe, tighten his hold on the armrest and pray to Jesus that he didn't die that day.

Today was no different and the fact that he'd have to stay within the "comfiness" of the plane for nearly 8 hours almost made him turn back and head home. Almost. But he needed to do this, for Regina and for himself. This —whatever the hell this was, needed some closure if he wanted to move on with life. And so with a new sense of determination he got onto that plane, slept the whole ride away and woke up just in time to appreciate the scenery beneath him, so different from London yet still the same.

His fuzzy brain registered the pilot's farewell, the wink that dark haired flight attendant —Marian, was her name— sent his way until he was already on his way out of the plane. He trotted down that flight of stairs, his legs trembling in anticipation and he wondered just how they haven't buckled already. He kept on walking down following those familiar faces from his plane just so he wouldn't get lost until they arrived at baggage claim. The machine beeped after nearly a decade to his impatient self and one by one the suitcases rolled around the belt.

Robin kept watching as each suitcase was picked up then returned only to be picked up again by another person. Apparently his suitcase was the last one on the plane because damn it, 15 minutes have gone by and still no sign of it. Didn't they know that his best friend was waiting for him? Didn't they know that they'll finally see each other after several years? And with the tick of the clock on the wall beside him, he grew more restless, more anxious at the thought of being a mere few yards away from Regina. And when his suitcase came into view he lifted it with the force he didn't knew he possessed and walked hurriedly along the rows of belts and suitcases until finally going outside.

There she was as beautiful as ever, as cute as ever, staring intently at the monitor with all the flights' information. She was nibbling at her lower lip and twirling her fingers, a habit Robin discovered when practicing all those years ago for their oral presentation of their Sociology investigation. The first thing he noticed was her much shorter hair, half an inch below her shoulders and already Robin was dreaming of feeling those hair ends against his neck. Immediately he shook his head, shouldn't allow theses thoughts to posses his brain but damn, she was so gorgeous and he missed her so much. Baggy long sleeved shirt to protect her from the late spring breeze, tight leggings that accentuated every curve of her body and a pair of worn out Uggs, so casual yet so beautiful. With a shake of his head and a small smile playing upon his lips he walked closer to her and when he was 10 feet away from her he said,

"I hear there's a flight from New York to Germany in the works," cliché but who could blame him, it was the only thing that his brain could come up with at that precise moment.

She turned immediately at his voice and when she saw who it was her eyes watered, smile grew and she sprinted towards him. She jumped into his awaiting arms, the unexpected force sending his suitcase and himself backwards as he tried to keep them from falling over.

And when he breathed her in, his senses exploded with everything that was Regina and he knew, _damn it_ he knew that it would be futile to consider this as some sort of closure because at that moment he could feel his heart beating just a little louder now that it found it's missing piece.


	4. Of Propositions and Arrivals

A/N: An update has been in order for quite some time. My apologies for the tardiness but my muse went on vacation to the moon and I recently recovered it. Truth be told, I had half this chapter written but halfway through I kept hitting dead end after dead end. Gah. Special thanks to RedBlackandLights for being divine and putting up with my over perfectionist –with a dash of OCD- self. Also, I'm in desperate need of a beta as I want you guys to enjoy this story completely without cringing halfway through like I've done! As always, thank you for the lovely reviews (normally I reply to each and one of you but I couldn't this time!) favs &amp; followers. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

|Chapter 3: Of Propositions and Arrivals|

_The wedding reception was in full swing. Dance partners were waltzing –well, more like trying to waltz from here to there to a melody that was unknown to many of them. The occasional twerkers –brought to you by fellow co-workers that were either divorced or not caring that much about their marriage- making an appearance near the open bar, their whistles and drunk slurs making a few of the guests amused. A few cougars were nursing their drink and winking at young men moving suavemente on the dance floor. But the cherry on top was his father. He was in the middle of the dance floor, his arms enveloping Regina as he swayed and twirled her around the dance floor. He leaned closer and dropped a kiss to her cheek and Regina smiled sweetly at him. They kept dancing and laughing until a man older than her, Robert, kindly asked for a dance and she willingly placed her hand atop Robert's shoulder as he led the dance. His father turned around and their eyes met for a second, John nodded his head at him and turned around looking for his new bride and resumed dancing with her._

_The couple looked happy, in fact everyone looked happy._

_Everyone except him._

_Robin couldn't smile at the picture in front of him. If it had been under different circumstances he might've laughed along with this woman, might've danced with his new stepmother, but he couldn't. Instead he stayed by his reserved spot and stared straight ahead his eyes landing immediately on the purple dressed beauty. He caught glimpse of Robert twirling Regina around and around, his hand resting possessively around her waist and why was he feeling this way? Why was he fuming when Robert gently pulled her closer to him in order to dance to a softer melody? Why was he struggling to breathe when Robert pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and –Oh God, was she actually blushing? Was she actually laughing along with Robert when he murmured something in her ear? No, this was becoming too much. His feelings were getting the best of him. He needed to calm down. NOW. So he glanced towards his father again, saw him kissing his new bride and almost gagged. Shook his head in order to clear himself of those images and rose from the table, excusing himself to his aunt who was kindly telling him the story of how her beloved dog Paoli died in the hands of her neighbor, the dog slayer. He walked out towards the balcony, applying more force than he intended on the doors which elicited a big BANG as they closed again._

_He needed a fresh breath of air to calm himself, to perhaps grasp his feelings a little better. He leaned against the wooden railing and focused entirely on the scenery in front of him._

_The moon was high in the sky, countless stars scattered across it creating the most beautiful scenery Robin had ever seen. Suddenly Regina's giggles morphed into the beautiful sound of owls and crickets. His father's image bended and broke, instead it was only this scene the one that he saw. The whole image was painted across the serene lake and he was tempted, tempted to walk down the steps towards the dock to witness this beauty closer. It instantly relaxed him, the summer breeze sweeping through his tuxedo, tangling with himself and taking with it his tension, his worries. The quietness that surrounded him was unnerving, calming the anxiousness that had settled on the pit of his stomach. But it soon returned when the ballroom door opened and the quietness was replaced by the blasting of "Sweet Child O' Mine", a song that his father would never tire of hearing and judging by the cheers, neither would the guests. The intruder closed the door almost immediately, the quiet now being replaced by the click-clack of heels._

_Hers_

_Robin needn't to turn around to know just whom they belonged to and why she was out there walking closer to him. He felt her eyes hovering over his form and instantly closed his eyes expecting her questioning._

_"It's beautiful out here," she whispered after a minute, sympathy written in every word._

_"It is," he agreed and she resumed walking towards his side, her arm tangling with his._

_"Have you seen my best friend? I'm afraid I lost him somewhere between the I do's," she murmured sympathetically as she leaned her head atop his left shoulder and rubbed his arm up and down._

_A sigh left his lips and he rested his head against his palms._

_"Hey-" she leaned against him and placed her hand atop one of his against his cheek forcing him to look at her. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"_

_He answered with a soft sigh and a nod of his head._

_Of course he knew that he could always count on her. He knew that she would listen to him complain about life every day. But this was different. This was far more complicated. Here he was, 26 years into life, his whole life planned out beforehand but nothing had gone according to it. No. He didn't get into a graduate school, therefore he cannot receive his master's degree in English literature. No PhD's for Robin Locksley, nothing but his father's pub. So yes, here he was unhappy with his father's fifth wedding and mourning the life he sure as hell lost._

_"Robin-" she murmured after placing a kiss on his shoulder, coaxing him to look at her. "Talk to me," she softly caressed his cheek, thumb rubbing against the neatly trimmed corner of his mouth._

_"It's just this whole thing! It's just-" he shook his head and gazed up at the moon._

_She arched her eyebrow, pulled her hands away from him and crossed her arms in front of her._

_"No. Not like that," he grabbed her hands again and tangled his fingers with hers. He was about to continue, but instead he gave her a slight shake of his head before turning around and walking down the steps of the balcony, pulling her along with him._

_They walked hand in hand down the dimly lit passage that made way to the dock until they reached the end where a couple of lounge chairs were positioned. Instead Robin sat down on the edge of the pier and pulled Regina down with him. They rid of their shoes, he rolled up his dressing pants and submerged their feet in the lukewarm summer water._

_"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Regina amusedly asks after a minute of just staring at their reflections._

_He just gives her a nod and bites on his lower lip._

_"It's just-" he swallows hard and cleared his throat. "This whole thing! This whole wedding is making me think about my future and it's just so fucking scary-" frustrated with himself and his inability to express his feelings, Robin kicks a little at the water and rolls his eyes at himself. How could he put into words what has been plaguing his head for a few months now? Will she laugh? Will she agree? Will she run away? Better to just go ahead with it._

_"I have all these plans set up and life rarely goes my way and I just want to have some sense of stability. I want to get at least something right in my life. I don't want to marry five times like my father has. I don't want to give false hope to-"_

_"Robin-" she whispers against his shoulder. "Life rarely goes the way we want it to. That's why we must be open to everything. I have witnessed three of your father's weddings and he looks happier each time Robin! That doesn't mean he did something wrong, it means he got at least something right."_

_"For the fifth time?" he rolled his eyes at her, suddenly annoyed at her point of view of this predicament he found himself in._

_"Even if it's for the tenth time, if the man is happy, if it makes him happy to change wives every two years then so be it Robin," she shrugs and offers him a small smile._

_"This is not about him Regina. It's about me," he turns sideways to face her._

_She looked more beautiful than ever tonight. Her long hair hanging over her left shoulder in subtle waves, the purple dress contrasting perfectly against her fair skin and that v-neck tempting him in more ways he ever thought were possible. Finding courage in her beauty he leaned forward closer to her and took her hands in between his._

_"I have been thinking about this for a while now Regina," he swallows hard and almost changes subject with the confused look she threw his way. Almost. "You once proposed me something that has been quite beneficial for the both of us and now I'm making you a proposition of my own. We are each other's best friends, we know our deepest darkest secrets and what if we just-" he swallows hard and met her gaze. "If by the time we're thirty we're both still single and childless, why don't we just do both things together."_

_Eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape Regina stared at him, searching for answers within those blue orbs of his but found nothing._

_"Robin," she managed to whisper after a second, her breathing growing shallower with every passing moment._

_"Robin, no. No," she refused to believe this. They both had agreed on this whole sex without feelings. It was going so well so far! But has this gotten out of proportion? Was her best friend developing feelings for her? Worst yet, was she? Was her mind already considering how amazing their life together would be? Was she actually excited with this? No. This was so fucking complicated. She knew deep down that something like this could happen. There was that fucking voice in the back of her head that whispered, no, more like screamed at her to back out of this. To stop having sex with this man altogether after the first time but fuck! He was so addictive, made her feel so alive. No. This needed to end. This needed to end right now._

_"You can't have feelings for me," she all but begged after standing abruptly from the wooden edge. "You can't!" a hand rose to her mouth trying to suppress the gasp that was about to move past her lips._

_"Regina!" he calls her, coaxing her from that panic induced trance she was in. "I'm not in love with you Regina."_

_Desperation was written in every line of his face, his eyes searching for answers within hers, begging her to come back, sit next to him and just forget that this happened._

_But they knew they couldn't. Because the moment they started doubting each other, their dynamic shifted. So she turned back around and kept on walking, up the steps and into the ballroom, all the while ignoring his calls._

_It took him several moments before he pulled his feet from the lake and followed her inside the ballroom, careful not to slip by his wet feet._

_..:::.._

_He spotted her sitting on a bar stool, her hand going through her hair several times as she tried to calm the nerves that overcame her._

_He passed a few drunk dancers, his father that waved merrily at him, almost tumbled against a waiter with trays of empty champagne glasses until he finally reached her._

_"Leave me alone," her eyes held the hopelessness her heart felt._

_"Well I'm not," he replied and sat down on the stool beside her all the while asking for two shots of Patron to the bartender._

_Regina didn't say anything. She only muttered a thank you to the bartender after he placed the drink in front of her but other than that, nothing._

_And it was funny really, the speakers were blasting energizing music, the DJ screaming for a limbo line –and since when did his dad acted like a seventeen year old?- but the silence he felt, more than heard, was deafening. Regina wouldn't even look at him, much less directed him a word and he was getting restless, anxious, afraid._

_He was about to step away and give her some time to herself before she shook her head and without looking at him muttered six little words that shook him to his core._

_"We can't keep doing this to ourselves."_

_The lump that formed in his throat wasn't unexpected nor did it went unnoticed. It made him swallow hard against it and nod quietly as he downed his drink in one gulp. The warmth, that pleasurable scratch of strong alcohol against his throat was calming to say the least._

_"We can't," he agreed._

_"It'll be not too long before we start developing feelings for one another and that's just something I can't deal with right now," she muttered fully engrossed on her drink._

_So you can't deal with real feelings but you can deal with assholes that just want you for your body? Yeah good call Regina Mills. But he never told her that. Instead he agreed to give themselves the space they needed._

_That night instead of falling asleep on the couch after watching a movie, they went to their respective bedrooms._

_But neither one of them fell asleep well into the morning._

_..:::.._

_"I've been thinking about your proposition"_

_It has been two months since his father's wedding. During those two months they have fell back into their old routine however there had been no sex, nothing physical whatsoever. Just simple touches that were considered normal to share between two friends. There had been no mention of that night's conversation either, nothing until today and it definitely took Robin by surprise._

_"What?" Robin's eyes grew as big as saucers and he stopped with his scrambled eggs for a minute._

_She was sat on the bar stool much like that fateful night, propped up on her elbows as she stared at him cooking breakfast in front of her._

_"I just-" a sigh left her mouth and she stepped off the stool, made her way around the island before she took the wooden spatula from his hand and bumped her hip against him in order to make some space for her._

_A couple of moment passed before either one of them spoke a word so he took that opportunity to fill their matching cups with their sixteen ounces of pure Colombian caffeine fix. It was funny really, how this Englishman changed his tea for this "aberration" of a drink but he really didn't cared that much. Not when she enjoyed it that much._

_"I think it's a very plausible idea," she turned off the stove, placed the eggs on their respective plates and looked at him straight in the eyes._

_"I mean it does make sense. We've been together since day one, we get along so well and look at us-" she waved her hand around the kitchen and pointed their plates. "We're practically married already!"_

_Robin could only chuckle at her._

_"I think we deserve to have at least something to come back to if life doesn't work right?"_

_"Yes we do," he replied excitedly. Finally she was getting what he had been trying to explain to her all those months ago. They needed to have some stability secured in the future in order to distract them from the now. To make them relax if life didn't went the way they planned._

_"But I'm only giving you three babies," she let out after taking a sip of her coffee._

_"Four babies and a cat."_

_"Three babies and a golden retriever. Nothing more, nothing less," she held his gaze with her own and arched an eyebrow in challenge, ready to strike, daring him to change her mind._

_"Okay okay," he held his arm up in surrender. "But I'm naming the dog!"_

* * *

|Present|

She sniffled against his collar and he could cry along with her himself. But he didn't, instead he held on for dear life as if parting away from her would send him back to his homeland alone.

"I never thought I'd actually see you again," she murmured against the skin on his neck and he had to suppress a sigh.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'd convinced myself too," he replied and he tangled his fingers with that soft hair of hers, twirling it slightly at the end.

They stayed a few moments like this, wrapped in each other's arms, their eyes gazing into each other's in a competition they both won. He reached for her cheeks and rubbed the tear tracks with the pad of his thumb, his gaze fixed directly on hers.

God she was so beautiful. The way her cheeks tinted a deep red when their gaze met made his heart beat a little harder. The way she tried to hide her blush by gazing down, but him preventing that from happening by lowering his head and meeting her gaze once again. Jesus he wanted to kiss her right now. Wanted to delve his tongue into that warm cavern of his mouth, a mouth he ached for on a daily basis. But instead of kissing her, instead of hugging her once again he cleared his throat.

"Shall we go proceed now?"

"Good lord, I forgot you had that dreadful accent. It sounds less pronounced over the phone!" she let out in order lighten the mood to which he chuckled loudly.

"Need I remind you that you once had this accent too."

"Yeah but it never sounded so bad," she chuckled and winked at him before turning around and picking his handbag. "C'mon, Emma is waiting in the car."

He'd heard of Emma Swan. The woman that Regina witnessed getting kicked out of her apartment by her landlord, apparently for not having enough money to pay the rent. She would've kept on walking, would've ignored the scene in front of her but she couldn't, not when there was an eight year old that would most definitely spend his night sleeping inside their run down car, or worst, the streets. Regina couldn't do that to them and so she'd offered to help them for a few months until Emma, who had recently moved from Tallahassee, found a new apartment. But soon enough Emma turned into her only friend in New York and Henry became almost like her own son in many ways. They became inseparable. They've lived in the same apartment until recently when Emma found a bigger place for her and Henry to live in. Luckily it was only two blocks from Regina's, so they could visit each other as much as they wanted to. To be fair, Robin couldn't wait to meet said girl.

Side by side they walked, Regina leaning into him and pointing to the SUV in the far end. Inside a young man –which Robin had to guess was Henry- waved excitedly from his place in the back seat.

"And that's Henry. The brightest and most loving child a mother could ever ask for."

Was that longing in her voice? Robin didn't know, what he did know was that the fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

"May I ask. Where is the fiancé?"

Daniel. He reminded himself. His name is Daniel. He who must not be named. Wasn't Daniel –ick- supposed to pick him up with her? Wasn't Robin supposed to meet said guy today and perhaps have a talk about his interests as well? He couldn't help it but be overprotective of Regina. There was something incredibly hard about letting go of one's best friend like that. So yes, Robin wanted to meet Daniel as soon as possible, needed to have a serious conversation with the man.

"Oh he's stuck at work tonight," she shrugged. "Besides, it's poker night, he probably would've hurried off," she chuckled at the joke she only seemed to get.

"Well ok. I would like to meet him soon though," he had no other choice but to swallow down the bile rising in his throat.

Where the hell did that came from?

"And you will. Tomorrow at noon we're all having lunch. Every bridesmaid, every groomsmen, my parents, his. Everyone. Is that okay with you _dad_?" she winked at him and he just shrugged at her.

"Hey, I just care a lot for my best friend," he lowered his gaze and failed to notice the small smile that appeared on Regina's lips.

Once they reached the SUV he dropped his suitcase and backpack in the trunk, he sat on the backseat where an overly excited and friendly Henry was already shaking his hand and presenting himself.

"Sorry for the sugar loaded kid. Somebody-" Emma threw a glance at Regina, "decided to stop for ice cream on our way here. I'm Emma by the way," she offered her hand which he shook gladly.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Emma."

"So Robin, mind to tell me where are you staying?" Emma asked as she started the car and backed away from the parking.

"Oh yes, here," he pulled from his back pocket a folded up picture with the information to his hotel.

"That won't be necessary," Regina piped up from the passenger seat, her socks covered feet laying atop the dash.

Well some things never change, Robin thought with a smile.

"I cancelled your reservations. Robin, you're gonna stay with me," she said and Emma did a double take as well as him.

"Why would you do that?" Why would she? That was the only place where he could go at the end of every day for the next few weeks and unwind from this awful situation. And now she was robbing him the luxury of that?

"I just thought it'd be better"

Yes for whom? For you? Or for me? Damn it Robin stop overthinking stuff. You both would sleep in different rooms. Besides she has a fiancé now, maybe she'll spend most of her nights at his place. Won't she? Wait, but what if it goes the other way around? What if he's the one that spends most of his nights at her place? Would you be willing to go through a night of that torture? Sure, you can put up with them getting married and everything but could you endure a night of being restless in bed when you know that a couple of feet away from you the love of your life is bedding another man? Would you? Would anyone?

"What about Daniel," wasn't he not supposed to be named?

"Daniel is staying at his place and I'm staying at mine until the wedding," she offered him a small smile and glanced at Henry. When she was sure that he was engrossed on his PS Vita she looked at Robin again. "He's intent on not having sex until _after_ the wedding," offered him a wink and settled back into her seat.

He swallowed hard and nodded. He caught glimpse of Emma's roll of eyes on the rearview mirror and audible groan. Well there's that.

"Okay."

As he gazed at the city lights and the sunset Robin thought of one thing.

Could he sleep a few feet away from her without their nights spent together haunting him? Without picturing her naked and tangled with his body? Without craving to bury himself into her depths one last time?

Well, _shit._

Needless to say, it was at that exact moment Robin Locksley knew that he was completely and utterly screwed.

* * *

Thoughts? I made a promise to myself that I will upload the new chapter sometime this week. If I don't, follow me on twitter (FraiseDandelion) and threaten me until I do!


	5. Dreamland and Meetings

I did it. I promised I'd update the next chapter by the end of this week and I did it. Special thanks to **NoraMills** who stayed true to her word and reminded me to update every day! Thank you girl, this one's for you!

* * *

|Chapter 4: Dreamland and Meetings|

It has been three years, two months and seventeen days since the last time they did this.

Those years ago it had been under different circumstances, under pain and despair after realizing that they will never see each other again for quite some time. That night they fell asleep side by side, clinging to the unique sense of stability their closeness provided, both calmed with the comfort they acquired from the presence of one another. The morning after however, had been tense. They'd made breakfast together to a deafening silence which under different circumstanced would've morphed into fits of laughter and teasing.

But not that day.

That day they'd enjoyed the quietness for it reminded them of the inevitable. She was leaving. Gone. That afternoon they said their goodbyes in the airport, both convinced that after Regina boarded that plane their lives would change forever.

And it did.

Because now, three years, two months and seventeen days later they're together lying on her couch watching a marathon of The Twilight Zone.

Much like that last night.

Two beers were sat atop the coffee table, an empty box of pepperoni pizza laying on the floor. It was fairly odd yet completely normal how comfortable they were with each other, how quickly they fell into their old routine. If Robin was true with himself, he was expecting a certain level of awkwardness at them sleeping in the same place with their complicated, well actually unique past looming behind their backs.

But no awkwardness came.

Instead as soon as she showed him her apartment she'd announced that she was ordering some pizza and he switched the beers from the refrigerator to the fridge before turning on the TV and waiting for her to join him. The pizza had arrived quickly. He burnt his palate like always, she spat a small amount of beer after his witty comebacks, as always.

"I've missed this," she found herself saying after the spooky theme song started playing again, her eyes never leaving the TV as she uttered those words.

But Robin didn't mind at all. That was after all her favorite part. So he waited until the intro ended, waited for that small cory smile to play upon her lips, waited for those chocolate orbs to glance at him and Oh God, Robin hadn't realized how much he missed her until that moment, when her eyes watered at the sight of him in front of her. When their eyes met for the umpteenth time that night Robin felt lucky and extremely grateful to be in the receiving end of such adoration. When she rested her head atop his shoulder and he laid his head atop hers Robin felt alive and young, as if no time had passed.

Her focus was once again on the TV, her eyes squinting and eyebrows raising at the scene unfolding on the show. He knew this because while her focus was on the flat-screen, his was on her. He absorbed the way she looked cuddled close to his side, absorbed the feel of her close to him, absorbed the warmth that radiated from her thumb to his wrist as she softly rubbed the skin there, absorbed the way her short hair tickled his neck. For a moment they remind like that, curled in each other's embrace as the presence of one another calmed them.

But soon his eyes caught sight of her left ring finger and the anxiousness and dread filled his heart once again.

"Wow. Nice rock," he said quickly after biting his tongue to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret.

Regina, unbeknownst to the turmoil going inside Robin's head, sat straight on the couch and gazed at her engagement ring, a content smile playing upon her lips.

"It is," she chuckled unbelievably and after a moment of just admiring her ring she continued. "Out with a bang or nothing at all," she glanced at him. "It's a saying Daniel lives by," she shrugs. "I guess he applies it to everything."

"Including the wedding?"

She shrugs once again and confirms it.

Robin nods at this piece of information he'd acquired and why the hell was he doing that? Why the hell was he suddenly conjuring up a plan for them to break up? Why was he holding this piece of information so dear to his heart, storing it inside his brain under the list of _Why Regina Mills Shouldn't Marry Daniel_? When the hell did he started making a list?

A friendship doesn't work like that! Much less when Regina trusted and loved him enough to make him a part of this big step. No. Robin needed to ignore his brain, needed to ignore his feelings. He had to block them out for the next few weeks until she gets married.

Until the newlyweds leave to begin the rest of their lives together and he leaves to London to begin his life once again.

Without her.

"I should probably head up to sleep," Regina murmurs after a moment and for a minute Robin thought he heard the slightest sign of disappointment on her voice.

Was it because they couldn't sleep in the same bed anymore? Was it because she realized at the same time as him that they'd have to say goodbye once again in a few weeks? Was it because of his questions? Was it because he stopped caressing her shoulder?

Robin didn't know but he found himself agreeing with her, his jet lagged brain begging to rest.

* * *

"Robin," a small voice called from the doorway interrupting his much needed rest.

Robin opened his eyes and propped up on his elbows from his place on the bed. His exhausted body only allowing him to gaze sleepily at the figure standing in front of him. His eyes opened widely in amazement as he caught sight of the beauty in front of him.

She looked exquisite with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, a black negligee accentuating her figure and those lips, so plump and inviting. The soft moonlight caressed her skin in the most subtle of ways and Robin couldn't help but bite his lower lip at the picture in front of him.

This had to be a dream, there was no way in hell this was actually happening.

"I can't sleep," she bit again on that lower lip of hers and Robin had to hold back a hiss of air for her simplest of actions were doing certain things to his nether regions.

For a moment he willed his body to calm down, willed his brain to shut down and forget the feel of her warmth surrounding him all those years ago.

"Maybe you can help me?"

His breath caught on his throat, his body awoke with a newfound flame that ignited every nerve in his body. Suddenly he was hyperventilating with the meaning of this.

Then Regina gave him a wicked smile and a wink before she reached for the hem of her negligee, pulled it off from her body and Robin realized that yes, this was definitely a dream. But at the same time, his mouth watered with the prospect of finally, finally probing her like there was no tomorrow.

"You okay?" she purred as she closed the door behind her, giving him a view of her ample backside covered by a see through patch of fabric before turning back around and moving closer towards the bed.

This little minx.

"Mmmhmm," he groaned when she crawled up his body before sitting down on his pelvis and reaching for her hair, pulling it free from the bun. She ruffled it and winked at him when her lace covered center came into contact with his crotch.

Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he touching her, kissing her or teasing her? Robin didn't know, but he intended to change it right that moment. So he reached for her neck and pulled her towards him.

Their lips met hungrily, tongues tangling as they kissed like their lives depended on it. His hands raked down her back until they landed on her fabric coveredbehind, softly palming it at the same time he bit on her lower lip. She groaned and damn it, if Robin felt he was alive when their eyes met a few hours ago, now he was dead and had gone to heaven when she rolled her hips atop his, his cock immediately begging for attention. Begging for her warmth.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that," he groaned as he leaned backagainst the pillows and closed his eyes, willing his body to just feel her movements, feel her warmth between layers of cotton and lace.

She took the opportunity to bite on his lower lip and at the same time reached between them for the hem of his boxers before she delved inside and grasped him. Such a multitasker was she. Robin sighed and let out a small laugh at the feel of her small hand softly pumping up and down, riling him on and on until his toes curled and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to taste you," he whispered against her ear before softly pulling her earlobe with his lips, wrapped his arms around her middle and turned them his head ended up on top of her right breast so he chuckled at her, muttered a "Not bothered at all" and pulled playfully her nipple with his lips.

"Mmmm, lower," she muttered and he obeyed immediately, surprised by her commanding tone and willingness. Shouldn't she be preoccupied with Daniel finding out? Did she even cared about loyalty? But Robin was a masochist, andmaybe he should've taken that as a warning sign but he didn't. Instead he pulled her lacy g-string (and what the hell, since when does she wear these types of undergarments) with his mouth and smiled wickedly at her when she pushed them all the way down with her feet, clearly impatient and excited for what was about to happen next.

He doesn't know why he did it, except for the fact that he was feeling quite playful tonight. But he suddenly uttered a question that left him feeling smug and her eyes darkening with her arousal.

"Does Daniel do this?" he murmured when he leaned towards her center. Quickly, with feather like movements he flicked his tongue against her clit before leaning back and watched her fume as her thighs trembled on their own accord.

She moaned but didn't answered the question, instead she reached for his head and tried to pull him towards her center to no avail.

"Ah ah ah," he shook his head in the most subtle of ways and Regina audiblyswallowed, her eyes widening in exasperation.

"I asked you a question," he suckled on the inside of her meaty thigh marking his territory and Regina's lips parted, her tongue making an appearance as she tried to moisten her much too dry lips, her breath coming rapidly with every passing minute. "I said, does Daniel do this?" he asked again and before Regina could reply he planted his tongue flatly against her center and flicked it up and down, up and down against her entering before his mouth closed firmly around her clit. Sucking and licking and moaning and teasing and-

"God no!" she let out as he teasingly bit on her clit at the same time he pushed two fingers inside of her.

Hearing those magic words, Robin pulled away from her and gave her a wicked smile.

"That's what I thought," he crawled up her body leaving marks here and there with his constant suckling and biting, his fingers still buried within her warmth. Teasing, curling, giving her the pleasure this goddess deserved. When he reached her face, his lips a few millimeters away from hers and his fingers now teasing her entrance, he leaned in closer their lips barely touching and he whispered, "You're mine only" and before she could form a reply or kiss his lips fully, he moved his hips and entered her in one swift movement.

A gasp escaped her lips at the feel of finally being one with him, their gazes never breaking.

"God yes," she mewled when he moved in quick strides, his purpose one and only one. To make her his for all eternity. And he did, he pounded into her in quick movements, filling her up before pulling back and filling her once again harder than before.

God, she was so wet and so warm around him, their breaths mingling as he made her his and she made him hers, her hips shooting upwards meeting him thrust after thrust after thrust and when he felt her starting to clench around him, her mouth babbling incoherent things Robin knew that she was gone. And when she came all around him she kept whispering "I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours" as she rode her orgasm.

His strides became quicker once again, his body begging for release and God, she was begging for him to come, to make her his once and for all. So he kept thrusting, kept savoring the feel of her surrounding him, of her walls clenching around him every time he pulled out in order to milk him, to add just more frictionto this act.

He was there, about to, abs straining with his release and he groaned kept pushing into her, into her, into her, his palms pulling at the skin of her hips as he drove home quicker each time.

God, he was so close, so fucking clo-

Was that actually a banging against a door? Was somebody calling his name?Wait, Regina's cunt wasn't actually surrounding him. His hands weren't grabbing her hips for dear life. No. Instead his own hand was closed around his cock as he stroked up and down and up and down and shit! Regina's sheets, Regina's bedroom, Regina's house!

He quickly pulled his hand away from his aching cock and his eyes immediately went over to the door, thankful that she hadn't barged in to the room.

"I know you're jet lagged and all but lunch is in about an hour," she screamed over the door and shit. He couldn't face her right now, not when a couple of seconds ago he was fucking her in the most hottest of ways inside his head.

No. This couldn't be happening. Robin should've known that this was a mistake. But then again, he should've known that Regina didn't simply walked into a bedroom asking for sex, but he went along with it in his dream. The aching need of being with her again not allowing him to think clearly. God, it had felt so real. But it had been too good to be true, like always.

Frustrated and visually aroused, Robin let out a puff of breath and closed his eyes once again.

"I'm coming," he replied and the teenage boy in him laughed inside because not two seconds ago he would've come inside her cunt if she hadn't-

"Okay. I'll be downstairs!" she called back and when Robin heard the click-clack of her heels as she descended the stairs he sighed in relief knowing that he could jump in the shower and finish off what his overly aroused brain had caused him.

He thanked his lucky stars that Regina's guest bedroom also came with a bathroom because otherwise he would've had to cross the hall trying to hide his bulging erection. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight if Regina encountered him running towards the bathroom his erection very noticeable underneath his boxers.

He walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower in hot and waited patiently for the steam to cover the glass door. His boxers landed with a plop on the floor and good Lord, when was the last time he had sex? A year ago? Two years ago? Robin didn't remember, what he did remember though is that for quite sometime it has only been him and his hand.

Unfortunately today was no different.

He got into the shower with a sigh and when the scalding water softly slapped against his back Robin let out a grunt at the warmth that reached his nether regions. He was thankful that Regina had a bottle of conditioner right by the corner and if he felt a little guilty when he squirted some into his palm, no one would notice.

He pictured her opening the shower door and getting inside. Pictured her pushing his fingers away from his throbbing cock and grabbing him herself. Pictured her getting down on her knees and soft lips enveloping his prick. Her mouth going up and down, up and down, her tongue twirling at the slit on the top before she smiled when he groaned and took him once again in between her lips, his crown hitting that sweet spot against the back of her throat as her head bobbed up and down, up and down, letting him know that she owned him.

Body and soul even in his mind.

Robin knew that one shouldn't have such thoughts about friends, shouldn't imagine her on her knees, her mouth full of his release as she smiles at him. But then again one shouldn't fuck thy friend and he had done that already several times. So he didn't gave it much thoughts. Resumed with his very vivid and detailed imagination and for a moment he swore he could feel her tongue teasing him, her mouth sucking him off.

And when Robin came with a low guttural groan, his eyes opened and he sighedwhen Regina disappeared from his mind. Was that actually his brain trying to tell him that she was the one for him? No, that's pathetic for Robin has had dreams like this before. He didn't need more wet dreams to confirm what he has known for ages, what his body recognizes in hers. She was in fact the one for some may say and frankly whenever he looks into her eyes for a long period of time, he finds himself believing just a tad more in such folklore.

He finished showering quickly, turned off the tap and immediately got out groaning all the while. Fate must be playing a cruel game with him, either that or the man from above really shipped him with Regina. Funnily enough in his hurry to finish off his very arousing morning he'd completely forgotten to ask for a towel on his way to the bathroom. So now he was stuck in the bathroom, nothing but a pair of boxers laying on the floor.

"This only happens to me," he murmured rolling his eyes as he puled his boxers on.

Now he had to face Regina five minutes after picturing her sucking him off in the bathroom. He really needed to get laid in the next couple of weeks, otherwise he didn't knew if he could contain himself around her. God knows –and his brain too, that he wanted to make her his one last time no matter how wrong it was. No matter if he burned down in hell. For a taste of those lips, he'll gladly sell his soulto the devil and thank him on a daily basis.

What the hell Robin. Stop thinking those things Robin unless you want to spend the next few weeks explaining just why you have to take a quick shower every morning.

"Regina," he called from the open door, his voice desperate and amused at the same time.

"What!" she calls from the first step, her eyes shamelessly traveling across his wet torso, her lips parting in what Robin could guess was an inaudible gasp and when their eyes met her cheeks tinted.

"I kinda need a towel," he chuckled. It came out a bit too forced but it worked because Regina was nodding her head rapidly and quickly walked upstairs.

Behind him he could listen to her opening bedroom doors, closet doors, pulling several things before her hand came in contact with his back and the other one offered him a white plush towel in front of him.

"You've been working out," she muttered and Robin had to will his body to calm down when her hot breath gently caressed the water droplets across his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been hitting the gym lately," Robin had favored hitting the gym ever since she told him of the wedding, somewhere inside his brain he was sure that a couple of defined deltoids and biceps could do the trick to win her over.

And judging by the slight tremble on her voice when she muttered "That's great," it kind of did.

* * *

Her arm was tangled around his as she walked into the hotel lobby. She always did that whenever she was anxious. Robin remembered that every time her mother went to England to visit her, Regina –like a magnet, would glue to his side, would tangle their fingers together as she anxiously waited for her mother. He'd asked her once about it and she answered that she'd never realized she did it, blamed it on the nerves before she was back at his side tightening her hold on his hand. But Robin knew better. Robin knew that it was because whenever Regina was nervous or anxious, he would murmur sweet encouragements close to her ear, he would tighten his hold back at her and would wink at her when she met his gaze. Simple things that gave her strength. Simple things that her body and his had yet to forget but would soon have to. But not today.

So here she was, standing extremely close to him as her gaze travelled across the lobby, undoubtedly searching for the guests.

He took the moment to apply some pressure on her palm, coaxing her to look at him.

"Hey," he whispered when her incredibly bright eyes met his. "Don't worry about a thing…" he swayed his hips a bit she smiled back at him. He playfully pushed her to the side with his shoulder, wanting her to sway with him and she did.

"Cause every little thing is goin' to be alright," she sang the last part of their ritual and immediately he laughed along with her. They've done this every time this happened, every time either one of them were on the verge of a mental 'd read something about singing to calm the nerves, so he'd done exactly that with Regina.

"God I missed that," she sighed and Robin couldn't help but guess just how difficult for her these few years had been. Could almost picture her alone on her first day at her new job. That first night alone in New York. Debating how she looked on that first night out and for a moment he wanted to rewind time, wanted to stop her from boarding that plane, wanted to follow her all the way here. But he couldn't. He couldn't curse her to an unwanted life style caused entirely by his own selfish reasons and his need to be close to her.

So he agreed with her. Told her how much he missed her. Told her how he could never bake that batch of cookies like she did, could never make his risotto as tasteful as hers.

"Regina dear."

His breath caught on his throat and when he turned around his stomach constricted painfully when he came face to face with Cora Mills. She was wearing the mostgut wrenching smile on her face. Hypocritical sympathy on her eyes when she eyed him over.

"Hello mother," Regina replied and when her father came walking soon after Regina smiled fully, let out an excited _daddy _as she let go of Robin's hand and embraced her father.

He breathed a little better when Regina pointed towards him and Henry nodded, offered him a small sympathetic smile as they shook hands.

"Nice to see you again," Henry politely offered and Robin nodded his head.

..:::..

"Daniel is on his way," Anita Pace said as she hugged her future daughter in law.

"That's okay. This is Robin," she grabbed him by the arm and offered him a smile, "My best friend and as weird as it sounds, my maid of honor. Robin, this is Anita, Daniel's mother."

The older woman looked at him up and down and smiled at him.

"So he's the maid of honor. Huh," she gave him a comforting smile," We're very open minded with homosexuals, you'll always feel at home within our family," she hugged a very shocked Robin before making her way towards the restaurant,Cora and Henry following close behind.

He could hear Regina snorting on his side, bent over as she tried to contain the laughter that was soon bubbling up her chest.

"Oh my God," she let out as her hands covered her mouth and she tried to hold back the laughter to no avail.

"Your mother in law thinks I'm gay," Robin, still shocked, uttered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed her feigning hurt.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you not to wear that shirt," she raised her hands in innocence.

"Oh please, this shirt brings out my eyes," he winks at her and she simply shakes her head and keeps on laughing.

"You don't believe me?"

He missed this. Them teasing each other, taking bets and simply having fun. When did life became so fucking complicated? Why couldn't they just act like this every day?

"I'll prove it to you," he quickly scanned the lobby of the hotel and when he found an elderly woman making a bee line for the restaurant he sprang after her and loudly asked her "Miss, sorry to bother you but I have a friend over there," he points towards Regina and the lady eyes her curiously. "Her name is Regina and she says that this shirt makes me look homosexual and I'd like to prove to her that it doesn't, that it fits me snugly and brings out the color on my eyes."

The woman simply shakes her head, an amused smile playing upon her lips as she threw a thumbs up at Regina.

"It kind of does," she giggled like a school girl. "But it does brings out those beautiful eyes," she smiled kindly at him and resumed a brisk walk towards the restaurant.

"I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Robin said when he reached her side.

"Don't feel so bad, we'll burn it when we get home," she offered him a sympathetic smile as she reached for his cheek and rubbed the stubble there.

"My love," a deep voice called from behind them and Robin immediately tensed.

This was it.

This was the moment he was waiting for. One turn and he would finally come face to face with the man that has stolen Regina from him. The man who apparently owned Regina's heart.

What would he think if he caught them like this? Regina realized the same thing at the same time because her eyes widened and her palm left his cheek as if it burnt her. But instead of swallowing hard like Robin thought she would –like he wanted her to- her face broke into the widest of smiles, turned around and immediately embraced her fiancé.

The two kissed as if their life depended on it and the five year old in Robin gagged at the prospect, looked everywhere except their way and just scratched the back of his head. Funny how a few hours ago he was thankful that there had been no awkwardness on his trip. Well there's always a first time.

Oh my God. How much longer did he had to wait until Daniel and Regina parted? Gosh, he wasn't looking their why but damn it were they making sounds or what?Was Daniel actually groaning against Regina? Were they actually going to have sex a few feet away from him? Jesus Christ if they keep on like that Robin didn't know If he'd be able to survive.

So he cleared his throat and the couple broke their eternal kiss.

"Oh yes! Daniel this is Robin my best friend," Regina said after a minute.

Gosh, stop reminding everyone that he's just your best friend! We get it.

"Robin this is Daniel Pace," she smiled at said man before continuing, both staring at each other's eyes. "My fiancé"

And the motherfucker kissed her again and Robin groaned internally. But thankfully it was merely a peck so they broke off quickly.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Robin," the man turned towards him and offered his hand. Robin shook it and inside he groaned again because fuck, his shake held security and strength and suddenly he felt like an ant in front of Zeus.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied between clenched teeth and a forced smile.

..:::..

He did not realized how hard this would be.

All around him guests were chatting with each other, toasting to the soon to be newlyweds as they ate and discussed details of the wedding. The three wedding planers were excitedly explaining their ideas, the menu they'd agreed on, the flowers, the music, everything. And all around the table people were either nodding excitedly or giving the couple thumbs up. Rachel, Daniel's sister, hadn't stop shooting daggers at him with her eyes, her feelings apparently after Regina decided to pick him for maid of honor and not her.

"She's a bitch," Emma whispered from her chair beside his. Good lord and if it weren't for Emma or Regina's father who'd been intent on keeping him comfortable, he would've gouged his eyes out at the first detail of the wedding.

"I'm afraid I already figured that one out," he winked at Emma and she merely chuckled and nodded.

"Tell me something Miss. Emma," he leaned closer to her and glanced around the table to make sure that no one was listening to him, instead they were all too focused on the three people animatedly talking. "Are they always this stock up?"

"God yes," Emma replied quickly before shrugging and focusing once again on the dessert in front of her.

"Here," Henry offered from his side. "The best way to survive these things is by having four of these," with an amused smile the older man handed him a second glass of wine.

"Thank you," Robin chuckled and started drinking up once again.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you," Henry whispered after a moment and Robin just stared at him confused. "I'm not an idiot Robin," he continued, a knowing smile playing upon his lips at Robin's sudden stammering. "I've known since we visited that last Christmas," he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and gently patted it sympathetically. "It must not be easy for you. I'm sorry you have to go through this," the man's lips formed a thin line as he took a sip of his own drink.

Robin on the other hand was shocked. Breaths coming shallower with every passing moment. He thought he'd hidden his feelings perfectly around them. Maybe it had been the playful manner with which Robin and Regina joked around each other with the guests. Perhaps it had been that she offered him a taste of her cuisine whenever she cooked, or the other way around. Or maybe, just maybe, it had been the night they'd spent watching movies. Just him, Regina and Henry,Cora had been too tired to watch movies so she'd called it an early night. They spent the night watching Christmas movies, for some reason BBC had a marathon that night and Regina had fell asleep against his shoulder halfway through. Robinon the other hand, was pretty sure that he spent the rest of "Love Actually" staring casually glancing at his best friend.

So much for subtlety.

Henry had called it a night when the movie ended and he remembers everything now. He remembers the approving smile Henry gave him before heading upstairs to Regina's bedroom. They'd agree that Regina's parents would stay in her room, she would stay in his and he would sleep on the couch.

But c'mon, it never went like that.

The older man apparently noticed him searching through his brain for bits and info when he whispered "I knew you didn't sleep on the couch."

So Robin couldn't do anything but feel the warmth creeping towards his cheeks, a coy and embarrassed smile playing upon his lips when Henry chuckled loudly.

"What's so funny dear," Cora asked from beside Henry. Everyone at the table quieted down and stared at Henry except Regina.

She instead was staring at Robin from across, an amused but questioning look on her face.

"Nothing, I just never thought I'd see the day when my beautiful daughter would get married."

"Oh daddy," Regina said tearfully before reaching across the table for his hand.

..:::..

"Hey Robin"

Robin groaned inwardly. He couldn't deal with more surprises that day and this dude had the best timing in the world. He'd excuse himself from the table, the three glasses of wine being too much for his bladder so he needed to use the bathroom and he needed to wind down from Henry's conversation. But God apparently wanted to play games with him because Daniel had followed him here. Had picked the urinal right next to his instead of the one on the far left.

"Hello," Robin replied simply, his task now one and one only. To empty his bladder and just leave this man to his-

Whoa. What the hell. No wonder Regina's apparently in love with him.

Robin wasn't a man to feel self conscious about his size. I mean, he had a pretty reasonable size and he knew how to use it very well thank you. But this? This Daniel? Well not only did he have the most annoying of smiles, the most pronounced jaw, but apparently –and judging by Robin's angle of view- the man was pretty much a God in the package.

Really? What else could this man do? He was a successful millionaire, charming personality, good looks and has won the lottery in the form of Regina by his damn it, the man upstairs was really having a lot of fun messing up Robin's life.

"I was thinking, since you are my fiancé's best friend and since we will practically become family in a few weeks, maybe you can join me for some poker tomorrow night?"

Didn't I tell you? Intent on destroying Robin's life.

"Uh yes sure," Robin replied still dumbfounded by his recent discovers.

"Okay. Great! Regina's going to be ecstatic!"

Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say Daniel.

Robin quickly finished his business, washed his hands and started walking towards the door before turning back around. He needed to get some things clear inside his head. Needed to ask the thing that had plagued his brain ever since Regina let him know of her engagement. A question that perhaps held the key to his desperately needed closure (funny though, because a couple of hours ago he was having sex with her in his head).

"Let me ask you something Daniel."

The man in his chirpy behavior nodded his head soon after drying his hands.

"What are your intentions with Regina?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ain't it a little late to be asking those sort of questions?" Daniel replied smugly, a confused look soon etching his features when Robin offered him a dry laugh.

"It's better late than never right? Wouldn't want my best friend to do something she'll regret in the future, right?"

Daniel's lips formed a thin line as he slowly nodded at Robin's question. Robin one, Daniel zero (if you don't count his package).

"I mean, you do know that if you ever hurt her, if you ever cause her the smallest amount of pain I will hunt you down."

Robin two, Daniel zero. But since when did this become a competition?

"You see, that woman," Robin points behind him towards the door signaling to the restaurant. "That woman is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just believe it's my duty as her closest friend to protect her at all costs."

"I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood," Daniel replied.

Choosing to ignore him, Robin continued. "So let me ask you again Daniel. What are your intentions with Regina?"

After a moment of deep concentration Daniel replied. "I just want to make her happy. I do love her."

Robin two, Daniel one.

Robin simply nodded at the man and left the bathroom.

They say that looking out for those you love is painful, truth is Robin never imagined how painful it could be until Daniel uttered those words. Words that Robin had prayed would open the door to a closure, but instead opened the door to a much darker path. The path of unaccepting this. The path that begged him to explore his feelings for Regina on a much deeper level. To enhance that connection with her.

And when Regina let out an excited smile when he told her that he and Danielwere going to spend some time together tomorrow, he swallowed down his jealousy and wondered just how longer it would be until he finally exploded.

Until his feelings get the best of him and he ends up spilling all of it to her.

Truth is deep down Robin knew that if he kept up like this, if he went down that path it wouldn't be much longer until the inevitable happened.

And frankly, it wasn't.

* * *

Thoughts?


	6. Of Wedding Gowns and Proposals

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for the lack of updates in the last few weeks (oh who am I kidding, months!) To everyone that has either followed, favorited &amp;/or reviewed this story, a big _thank you! _Also, thanks to those of you who took the liberty of messaging me almost daily (Hi Tiffany! Hi Melis!) asking for an update, if it weren't for you guys I'm sure I would've never finished this chapter! But specially a HUMUNGOUS _thank you _to Dany (**Iam-reginamills1**) for beta-_ing _this chapter! Trust me, it would've been a train-wreck without her! (Damn you, tenses!) Dany, you're incredible!

Enjoy!

* * *

|Chapter 5: Of Wedding Gowns and Proposals|

It takes her by surprise the rekindled flame that starts deep in her belly, growing ferociously after being put down for so long. It's amazing, really, how one look at him sets her spirit aflame, igniting a fire with his name written all over it. It grows and warms her entire being, a sense of completeness washing over her the moment they finally hug. It's his scent and those hard biceps pressing around her that has her sighing into his neck and pulling him incredibly closer.

But not even then, not even when she almost fell asleep in his arms that night nor when she caught a glimpse of his naked torso did she look at him the way she's looking at him now. Because now, after convincing herself that this is true, that he is really here, she's finally taking him her best friend in and damn… He's quite handsome. Slightly older features that come with being a thirty two year old; sandy blonde hair, blue tired eyes indicating his lack of restful nights and an overly stressed life, and that lopsided grin, which years ago and under different circumstances would've had her down on her knees begging for him to take her, knees wobbly and thighs trembling with the anticipation of the pleasure she knew he could give her.

But not today, today she's fucking grateful that her friend traveled all the way from London to attend her wedding. Robin, who had managed to help her -amidst busy hours, to get her wedding plans in motion over countless of FaceTime calls. Her friend who's currently ignoring the fact that her mother is eyeing him up and down, occasionally letting out a noise of disgust whenever he suggests something different than her. She is beyond grateful that Robin has yet to say a word to her mother out of spite of her judging eyes and her unapologetic tongue.

But still, the topic at hand is that she's staring at her best friend, eyeing him up and down mouth agape and with a new feeling in her belly that she can't describe quite yet. But he is here, wearing his black tuxedo so fucking well, black vest, burgundy tie and he is utter perfection. The most perfect maid of honor a woman could ask for and for a moment Regina wishes that they'd had more time to plan this, that her mother hadn't contacted those three unnecessary wedding planers because whilst it might be more convenient and less stressful for the bride, Regina couldn't help but feel like she's missing out things.

She wanted to be able to pick their wedding chapel, the wedding venue, wanted to argue with Robin over which flower bouquet represented her the most only to agree with his choice because he knows her better than she knows herself. Good lord, she wanted to go cake testing just for the heck of it, wanted to celebrate her bachelorette party in Vegas and get shit drunk with her best friend just like they did back in Germany.

But none of it was possible.

Out with a bang or nothing at all had consequences and requirements as stupid as it sounds.

A perfectionist fiancé and a mother who likes to pretend she is royalty isn't a walk on the park, it comes with a contract and with thousands of fine print.

They wanted a perfect wedding, '_the wedding of the century'_, her mother had called it and that could only be achieved with the help of Reinaldo, Gwen and the ever giddy Elaine, three magical wedding planers that made the bride feel as if planning a wedding was equally relaxing as planning a vacation.

It was killing her, slowly but surely, because she couldn't do anything. She just had to sit down and observe as her bouquets were shown in front of her, three designs of the wedding cake were spread out in front of her, a design of her wedding dress shown in pictures and drawings. _This. That_. So yes, she wanted to scream. Can you really blame her though? Her mother, who had unquestionably frowned upon her decision of making Robin her maid of honor, had taken upon herself the responsibility of _her_ wedding. The combination of the reception, the cake, the decor, Robin's tuxedo, her wedding dress-

Which brings her to the topic at hand… again, why is her mother bothering her so much about this?

It's a dress for God's sakes! A strapless white gown with gold baroque details embodied across the top. The unique design screaming "custom made" but Regina really didn't care, especially when her mother was making such a fuss about it. The dress was beyond gorgeous but it didn't feel like her style, it was too heavy, too tight around her hips and that combined with her mother's _Regina you should lose some weight before the wedding, Regina stand up straighter , Regina are you even listening to me?_ Was enough to make her want to run the farthest away from the city and return on her wedding day, with a simple white dress or naked and hair in natural curls. Why is the wedding gown so important though? It's just something you use for a day! So why all the stress?!

Of course it was just a matter of time for her to explode! For her to growl at everyone around her begging at them to shut up! And when her mother talked on about how Robin's tuxedo didn't work with the bridesmaids' dresses, how he should've just stayed in London she-

"Stop!" The scream rings throughout the room causing her mother to shut up, a surprised look upon her face. Mary-Margaret, the ever hopeful receptionist at her father's small company and strangely enough Emma's oldest best friend (and now hers), gasps across the room, her hand coming up shortly to stop herself from uttering another word and Emma's eyes as big as saucers. Even Daniel's sister manages to gaze up curiously from her phone.

But the cherry on top is Robin's reaction, the small coy smile playing upon his lips almost making her burst into a fit of laughter in front of her fuming mother. Almost.

God, she loves her best friend. Loves that even in the most dire of circumstances he could pull off a smile off her face. Loves that even with her mother talking shit about him in front of him, he's managed to stare directly at Regina, giving her a few winks here and there to make her feel better, to remind her that he's used to it and unbothered by it.

"Excuse me?" the older woman expresses after getting over her shock state.

Regina bites the inside of her cheek and stares down at the white carpet before closing her eyes and massaging her temples to alleviate the tension that is starting to build in there.

"Could I have a moment alone?" She says, her eyes holding back a frustration she is still afraid to let out and God, Robin wants badly to know what it is. Wants to kick everyone out of this room and just hold her close, rub her back as she talks

"I'm not sure it's a good-"

"Please?" She begs, hopeful eyes staring directly into her mother's cold ones.

Cora grows quiet and stares at her fingers before nodding and walking off along with her designer and bridesmaids. Robin is the only one in the room now, his lips forming a thin line as he stares at her. He doesn't know whether to leave or hug her, his heart begging for the latter.

And surprisingly enough -yet at the same time expected- Regina wants the same thing.

"Do you want me to," he signals towards the door and Regina shakes her head, a small tear falling down her face.

"Please don't," Regina begs, and just opens her arms, begging for him to hug her, a small part of her happy for allowing herself this vulnerability with him. It had been too long.

"Sweetheart," he lets out before walking closer to her and hugging her.

That's a thing you don't usually see. A bride-to-be wearing a gorgeous one of a kind dress, but still dissolving into small sobs against her_ male_ maid of honor's chest. And God, his scent works as a tranquilizer because as soon as she caught a whiff of it, a sense of calmness washes over her and she sighs against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks slowly, backing away from her and just pushes back a short strand of hair before caressing her soft cheek. For a second there Regina misses her long hair, misses the way he would tickle her cheek with it in order to pull a small smile, the length now making it impossible for him to do so and it makes her melancholic.

"It's stupid," she murmurs after a moment of consideration.

The thing is that there are so many things going through her head at the same time. Her mother is pestering her, she sees Daniel for a short period of time everyday, the wedding is getting out of her control and God, if there's something Regina needs is to have some sense of control over her life. So yes, Regina is feeling-

"Overwhelmed?" Robin asks interrupting her thoughts.

Of course he'd known, of course he'd seen the anxiousness growing in her eyes. Of course he'd seen the tremble of her lip, the twiddling of her thumbs and the small barely noticeable wobble of her legs. He is her best friend after all, so she nods at him and he pulls her into another hug.

"It's okay, Regina. We can get these things off and just relax for the rest of the day," Robin offers, trying his best to calm her down.

"No it's not that," she considers after a moment, biting her lower lip before meeting his gaze. "I've spent all these weeks doing nothing! I want to be stressed about it Robin," she stands back and offers him a smile before continuing. "I want to go cake testing and dress shopping with my best friend. I want to pick my own wedding venue and have fights with you over which bouquet fits my personality the most! I want to feel exactly what planning a wedding is like! With the three stooges, my perfectionist fiancé and my meddling mother I'm not able to!" She shakes her head, clearly frustrated with the situation. She had mentioned something to him about it over a few calls but nothing like this. She feels stupid, like a spoiled girl who didn't get her Mercedes in baby blue on her sixteenth birthday.

But Robin was an extremely understanding guy and he knew her better than she knew herself, so when she met his gaze for the umpteenth time that day he merely nodded and offered her a smile.

"We can still do all of it Regina," he takes hold of both her hands and drops a small kiss on each.

"How?" she asks after a second, her eyes showing the excitement that was bubbling inside, the prospect enough to make her forget for a second about her wedding fiasco.

"By pretending we're the ones getting married."

"What!?" Honestly Regina was expecting something else, so this offer takes her by surprise, her eyes as expressive as always telling him he was crazy. What's the need for them to act as if they're the one's getting hitched? Wouldn't it be the same thing to just go in as bride to be and maid of honor?

"They act much more nicer when it's the bride and groom. Witnessed that with my father's weddings," he winks at her before continuing. "Think about it! We go to every little chapel in the city, every bakery, florist, venues you name it! We pretend we're the ones getting married and it'll work! You'll get a small taste of what planning a wedding actually feels like and I get to sample different types of cakes. It's a win-win situation, in fact I'm calling right now to that bakery we saw on our way here and scheduling an appointment!" he offers her a small smile and Regina just shakes her head, backs away from her best friend and turns around.

She is facing the mirrors now, taking herself in. Regina can't deny it, the dress is beautiful, perfect even. The gold patterns of the dress contrasting elegantly against the white, giving it a classy fairytale wedding style.

But it felt like too much, it felt heavy, uncomfortable and just _wrong_.

"Hey," Robin whispered from behind her, their gazes meeting in the mirror. "You look gorgeous," He offers her a small smile at the blush that creeps into her cheeks.

And damn him for still having the power of making her blush like a school girl with just the use of a word!

She's facing him now, her hands going directly to his tie to straighten it, a habit she'd acquired years ago, before meeting his gaze once again.

God, they are so close, breathing the same air, feeling each other's warm breath and she could kiss him right now, out of gratitude. But she couldn't, well she shouldn't, the ring on her finger reminded her so. Yet at the same time she couldn't help but wonder just how different it would've been if it had been _their_ wedding instead. Would they be doing all the planning together? Unlike Daniel, Robin was in fact a very go-with-the-flow kind of man, not searching for perfection but searching for something good enough to put a smile on his face.

Would they fight over whether they should get an ice statue or a chocolate fountain? Unlike Daniel, Robin would just probably convince her that they didn't need to worry about non-essential things, that they should just worry about writing the perfect vows for each-

Oh.

_Oh_.

_Shit_.

Where the hell did that came from? Was she overthinking this whole situation? Was she actually comparing Daniel with Robin? No, no! Robin was her best friend with whom she'd go to third base (and home-run) on occasions. She couldn't possibly be thinking about him like that when there's only two weeks left to her wedding.

Right?

I mean it was crazy, absolutely crazy and stupid, childish…

Yet there was a fluttering in her stomach when he offered her a grin, an involuntary shudder (conveyed inside) when he placed his hands on her hips and for a moment Regina wondered if it was her body's way of expressing what she had locked deep inside her since years ago. But crap, he's looking at her now, expecting to hear an approval to his suggestion and God, she is tempted. Is tempted to pretend that everything was okay, is tempted to go running with him across every store in New York City and pretend they're getting married.

"So, what do you say?" he continues after a second, his British accent doing certain things to her. "Do you accept being my pretend bride-to-be for one day?"

Jesus Christ, the bastard actually kneeled down in front of her and if it had been under different circumstances she might've laughed a freeing laugh.

But instead she laughed because of the absurdity of it all.

Laughed at this sudden mess she found herself in.

Just laughed in order not to break down.

So she takes a deep breath, shuts down those deep inner thoughts and for once gives in to what she wants, gives in to his smile.

"I do."

And hey, isn't it ironic?

* * *

It's amazing how calm he'd managed to stay throughout the whole day. When Regina had woken him up that morning telling him their dress fitting was today he was freaking out. Truth it he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her on her wedding dress with the turmoil going inside his head.

But he had managed to.

Beyond Cora's sharp tongue and otherwise sarcastic comments, he had gazed at her from his place and she looked absolutely gorgeous. That wedding gown fitting perfectly against her skin, her hair pulled up in a messy bun to admire the necklace and earrings her mother had picked up for her. Truth was she looked like royalty, like Kate Middleton looked on her wedding dress. Yet there was something unsettling about it all, her eyes held joy the moment she emerged from the changing room but all of a sudden turned into a more distant look, more sadder. A look that made him want to run to her side and coarse the truth out of her, but he couldn't. Then her mother had spoken, went on and on about the dress, about dieting and she just lost it, kicked everyone out of the room and God, Robin couldn't be more prouder of her in that moment.

But it was her vulnerability, the want for her to be the Regina she used to be that caused him to ask said proposal. Truth was that he also wanted to plan with her the wedding, so for her happiness and for his own selfish reasons he asked.

And she agreed.

And now he was excited, hours after the event, with her fiancé seating a few seats away from Robin.

He'd tried to forget about what happened a few hours earlier for respect of the man, but he couldn't. They stood way too close to one another, her scent intoxicating him in the most subtle of ways. Even now he could sense her presence. Could still feel her so close yet so far away, her warm breath washing against him as she muttered "I do." An I do that years ago he planned to hear under different circumstances, not as a ploy for her necessities and his own selfish reasons (who could blame the man, he preferred one day of make belief rather than wondering just how cool it would've been).

So yes, he's extremely happy, thrilled that tomorrow he gets to spend the whole day with Regina.

"Penny for your thoughts Robin?" the Ken look-alike Daniel asked from across the table.

They were on Daniel's penthouse engaging in one of the man's favorite games, poker. A game that he definitely didn't understand but he was intent on beating the man in front of him. He was surrounded by a few of Daniel's friends, people that had merely nodded at him and continued to stare at their cards, shooting down glasses of whiskey and raising the bid with each card. He'd joined the game soon after, and several minutes in Robin was already comfortable with the people around him. Arthur, who was sitting to his right, went on and on talking about the crazy night he had last night. Robin, being the overly studying type of people, already classifying him as a player. The man he was before he met Regina almost a decade ago. Erwin was sitting to his left, that man Robin wanted to kill. He went on and on talking about Regina, how gorgeous she was, how lucky Daniel was to make her his, but it was when he started talking about her body that Robin almost lost it. Almost grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him out the window behind him.

But he couldn't do it, instead he was waiting for Daniel to do something, to kick him out of his apartment because shit, to Robin if he ever found a friend of his talking that way about his fiancé Robin was sure he'd murder the man.

But Daniel did nothing, instead he offered Erwin a laugh and a wiggle of his eyebrows and the men around the table laughed. That dirty, thirsty laugh and those lustful eyes.

Robin wanted to kill him.

"But sorry men, in two weeks she's going to be my wife so," the man shrugged before continuing, his concentration once again on the game. "Hand them in boys," he says after a minute. "A straight flush."

Okay, this was it. This was his moment to shine and to lay the foot down around this group of filthy men with greasy hair and pretending smiles.

"Not so fast," Robin whispered, his deep British voice ever present as he laid his cards down and said "A royal flush for the boys." He pulls the bids towards him before stopping midway. "Oh and another thing," he raises his index finger in order to quiet down whoever was willing to comment before biting the inside of his cheek, the metallic taste of blood reaching his taste buds. "If I ever hear someone talking about Regina in that way again," he sits straight now and clicks his tongue "God help me I might just have to kill each and one of you."

Maybe it was the sly smile Robin offered afterwards, or maybe the way he leaned back and chugged the rest of his scotch down after threatening them that caused them all to nod their heads and cringe when he stood up to get some fresh air, which just satisfied Robin in the most wonderful of ways.

He's in the balcony now, flexing his fingers in order to calm the rage that was simmering inside. He wanted to punch all these bastards for throwing out there their inner thought, for seeing her as an object instead of as a wonderful woman. He saw himself in them, the Robin that Regina met all those years ago and maybe that's why he was so pissed, maybe it was all because of the guilt he felt inside for agreeing with her to be friends with benefits when instead he should've fought for perhaps a date or two because that way maybe, just maybe, it would be him the one receiving her at the end of the aisle. But instead he gets to _see _her walk down the aisle to another man. A man that he's now sure is not worth of her.

But he can't tell her that, not when in three years they've lost their touch, a bit of their trust, a bit of the ease they used to have. She would definitely see it as a selfish act of self preservation on Robin's part. He couldn't risk that, couldn't risk their friendship, what they have left for a man with convincing smiles.

Said man now walks closer to him, and rested his hands against the modern railing.

"Go ahead," Daniel says, like a man waiting to be punished with his gaze lowered down.

"She's not an object you know?" Robin starts after a second and stops, offers a small sigh before continuing. "She's not some prized possession that you get to flaunt at every chance you get. Regina, she's a wonderful woman who deserves to be loved and treated in the most amazing of ways. What you and your friends did back there, Daniel, that was a pretty dick move."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, extremely so." Daniel seemed desperate, swallowing more times than necessary, his hands in his front pockets and his gaze looking everywhere but Robin's face.

This man had something to share, something that was bothering him and it went beyond their conversation, beyond thirsty comments and thirsty friends.

"What's going on?" Robin asks with a roll of his eyes.

"I know this may seem completely hypocrite and stupid to ask, but I need your help with something."

The man was actually embarrassed to ask him, the slight tremble on his lower lip indicating it and Robin was getting restless, just wanted to go down to Regina's apartment and just sleep this off.

"Just spill it out Daniel," Robin mutters, his patience clearly wearing thin and still clearly pissed off about what happened a few minutes ago.

"I need you to help me write my wedding vows?" Daniel finally says and Robin just chuckled, a dry chuckle that made Daniel swallow hard.

"What?" Robin asked, amazed that this man is also incapable of writing his own wedding vows. "What do you mean you can't write your own vows?" he says, proud that he'd managed to reign in his sarcastic laugh.

"I've tried, but nothing came out."

Wrong thing to say because Robin couldn't help but wonder just how many wonderful things Regina has that he would write into his wedding vows. And now this man, this fiancé of hers is incapable of saying what he loves the most about Regina, what makes him want to marry her and now Robin is just plainly back to being pissed.

"What do you mean you can't think of nothing, Daniel? Regina is counting on you, I'm counting on you to make her feel happy for the rest of her life and now you can't even write your own vows?"

"God, I'm an ass" Daniel says after a second before sitting down on his lounge chair and just covering his face with his hands.

Robin is calmer now that he has made the man feel bad.

"I think in your case it's better not to do them," Robin bites the inside of his cheek to prevent him from making this ass feel like an ass.

"Regina wanted to, she says it'll enhance our romance and deepen our connection with each other."

Well shit. Robin wanted to walk away that moment, wanted to just curl in bed and sleep this awful night. But he couldn't. The perpetuating voice in his head kept telling him to do this last thing for her, only for her because that's what he's done since the beginning. Travel to NYC, ignore his inner desires, participate at her wedding, suggest a fun day for tomorrow, all because of her. Has suffered enough heartache because of her. But frankly he's gotten so far, what's a little more pain? Damn it. Damn his British and Irish blood, damn those genes given to him by his father that just forced him to do the right thing. And the right thing right now was to-

"I'll do it" he suggests after a second and it's as if he fell into Daniel's trap, it's as if he knew that Robin wouldn't say no because Daniel nodded and shakes his hand, just as if they did some kind of huge investment together.

"You know, I was expecting to be intimidated by you. But I'm glad I can trust you," Daniel says with his charming smile and God, if Robin doesn't leave that place right now he might end up punching this Ken look-alike in the face.

But he couldn't leave without hurting the man a bit more and what better way than with words?

"You know, I was expecting Regina's fiancé to be completely worthy of her. Guess we were both wrong eh?" The shock on Daniel's face is priceless, but the satisfaction coursing through Robin's veins prevents him from feeling empathy with the man.

And when Robin leaves the apartment a few minutes later with no idea where he is headed (talk about when you're caught between the moon and New York City) he had a big satisfied smirk on his face.

When he finally arrives at Regina's place (thanks to Emma's help) and catches her curled up on the couch offering him an excited smile, he smiles back because whilst being a part of this whole thing hurt, _this_, their friendship, being a part of her life is simply more than enough for him.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	7. Don't Waste Time

A/N: Three twitter peeps (you guys know who you are) asked for_ this_,I can only hope I did a good job at writing it! Another twitter peep asked me (many moons ago) about Little John, so that basically turned this chapter into a _flashback-only_ chapter (no, it's not written in _italics_). I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Special thanks to the wonderful Bela (Isah Underhill) for beta-reading this chapter and giving me thumbs up at the smut! You rock! And shoutout to Melis, who read this yesterday because she couldn't wait _any longer_. Also, oh my God thank you for 100 favs, follows and reviews!

Warnings: Things get sexy. This isn't rated M for nuthin'

* * *

|Chapter 6: Don't Waste Time|

"Robin, man, I notice the way you two look at each other. You two are crazy for each other, everybody can see that, and I know you're scared, Robin. But you have to kick your insecurities in the balls, you have to stop being afraid and just tell her. Tell her before it's too late, Robin. Tell her how you feel," one of his oldest friends, Little John, says as he downed his third beer of the night and points at Regina who was dancing with Ruby. "That girl is worth it, Robin. I know you'd do anything for her. If it comes down to fighting for her then you must do it, fight for her, fight for her relentlessly until she's yours—"

"Little John—"

"Do not interrupt me," Little John gives Robin one of his murderous looks and Robin looks down sheepishly at his third shot of the night. "I've known you for over fourteen years. I know everything about you and I know that Regina is the right woman for you, as much as you are the right man for her, you both are just too bloody blind to see it," he's chuckling into his beer now, drinking the last of it before turning to watch him again, motioning Robin to say something.

"John, it's all about timing—"

"Time? Time just keeps ticking away Robin, until one day time will be up, and just like that, you're left with nothing but regrets."

The conversation dies at that, Robin rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the dance floor where Regina is dancing animatedly to the tune of an eighties ballad.

"Robin," Little John calls out before Robin could be out of earshot. Robin turns and gives him an exasperated sigh, the conversation quickly tiring his inebriated brain and John continues, intent on getting his message through, "I just don't want you guys asking yourselves 'What if?' four years from now."

He's touched by his friend's words, by his incessant worry, and for a moment Robin feels his exasperation wearing off, can feel his lips break into a grin before he nods, accepting his words.

"We won't Little John, I promise. We're going to be fine," he replies, that swift grin growing on his face as he catches a glimpse of Regina, animatedly waving him to come over.

He didn't want to ruin this, whatever they had because yes, it's special and it's enough, for now. He didn't want to risk this simplicity they shared over his still confused feelings. So whilst Little John's words held some kind of truth, so did Robin's, because he valued her friendship more than anybody else's. So at least for tonight, he'll dance with Regina, he'll drink with Regina, he'll find himself a good lay and just enjoy this night.

He's dancing with Regina now, Ruby having gone to their table, claiming that she was way too tired. Their hips moving, their bodies incredibly closer, their eyes expertly dancing around the room searching for somebody, anybody willing to give them a good night. Who could judge them, really? They're young, single, attractive, educated people who deserve a good lay here and then.

"Hey," Robin whispers against her ear, "beautiful girl at three o'clock." Regina tenses and looks at her three o'clock. "Hey dummy, my three o'clock, your nine o'clock," but he turns her to the side at that moment, surprisingly in the same beat of the song and Regina's line of vision is directed to the blonde woman at the end of the room, twirling her cosmopolitan around as she looks towards the dance floor.

"Hmm," she says as she turns back into his chest again and moves her head to the side, trying to catch a better look at her. "Long legs, probably spends her afternoons at the gym, nice hips which probably means she's very active on... And there's a ring on her finger, and she's anxiously looking down at it. Sorry to tell you this but, she's married so she either came here with her husband or is here looking for a good lay."

"Well that's my call to leave," Robin playfully says as he disentangles his arms around her hips to walk towards the married woman, but Regina snorts and pull him towards her again.

"Hmmm, cute guy, eleven o'clock," Regina mutters seductively after a few seconds.

"Hmmm," he mutters thoughtfully as he eyes the man much in the way she did with the woman. "Nice clean shave, probably spends all of his nights moisturizing. Long clean fingers, so he could probably finger you good…" a gentleman taller than him walks towards said man, and his eyes brighten up considerably. "Or perhaps he could give another man a nice hand job, look at him," he turns Regina around and chuckles, "he's gay."

Regina groans and just wraps her arms around his neck, the music having slowed down.

"Oh, all the good looking ones are either taken or homosexual," she calls out in a whiny voice as she sends a glance over the man again.

"You wound me, m'lady," Robin feigns hurt as he places his hand atop his chest and frowns.

She playfully swaps his hand away and continues moving to the rhythm of the music until Little John interrupts them, murmuring that he's tired and that he is heading home.

"You want us to go with you?"

"Robin there's no need, I'll call you tomorrow to continue with our—" the man arches his eyebrow and Robin just rolls his eyes at him. Regina's looking at them curiously and then Little John just moves in order to give Regina a kiss on the cheek.

"Do call either one of us when you get home, okay?"

"Yes mom," he says, annoyed yet touched by these crazy friends of his.

They both watch as Little John says his goodbyes to the rest of the group; Killian, Ruby and Victor being the only ones left at their table.

"What was all that about?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing, just guy talk," he winks at her before reaching for her waist and caressing the bare skin on her back.

"I think we should head home too, don't you think?" he's winking at her again, their bodies humming due to the influence of alcohol as she reaches for his wrist to look at the time.

2:36 am.

She nods at him before making her way towards the table. Quick hugs and goodbyes are exchanged and soon they are on their way to their loft in a cab.

The first thing Regina does after arriving at their loft is head to the master bathroom to wash her face. She stands there, gently splashing her face with water and Olay to rid her skin of the remaining makeup. Even when she's a bit tipsy, Regina knows that wrinkles at twenty-seven are not what she wants for her life.

She's halfway finished when Robin walks into the bathroom, lopsided grin tugging at his lips as he closes the door behind him and turns around, grin still instant.

She's chuckling at him, nervously biting her lower lip as she catches his reflection in the mirror. She should've known that they would end up doing this, especially after earlier that night Ruby uttered between drinks how pleasurable and exciting this was, Victor nodding excitedly from her side. "_I don't know about you guys but the best sex I've ever had was in the shower. I don't know what is it, maybe the hot water? All I know is that it is exciting every time we do it"_ Ruby had said and Robin had simply given Regina a lopsided smile before focusing on the conversation again.

Yes, Regina should've known that they'd be back at this in no time, that their selfish side would win out whenever they try to play matchmaker for each other.

And it did.

Robin walks towards the shower, pulls the curtain and turns on the faucet at it's hottest before facing her once again.

"I say we go for it," he says, sounding far too much like a sixteen year old on his first time with his experienced girlfriend of four months. But can you really blame him though? The man is tipsy, horny and the promise of great sex is hanging on a thread between them.

She snorts, that beautiful snort that turns him to goo at her hands and then she bites that damn lip again, casts her gaze down where her hands were still collecting water —or trying to, her fingers starting to flex with the excitement.

He takes the opportunity now and moves closer to her, wraps his arm around her middle and meets her gaze through her reflection. He's caressing her waist, offering a smile and she rolls her eyes. But then they both watch intently as his hand moves up along her ribcage, playfully palms her breast through a layer of clothes as he goes along, moving up until finally reaching her neck and pulling at the neatly tied straps there.

"This shirt has been driving me crazy all night," he whispers against her ear, remembering how speechless he got when he saw her plunging neckline and bare back.

"Then take it off," she mutters seductively as she presses her ass against his groin, softly moving from side to side and smiling the moment she feels him stiffen up and sigh against her ear.

Never one to stand down from an offer, Robin takes off her shirt, slowly, teasingly, biting on the strings holding the shirt up, freeing her off the garment at the most teasing of paces. Once discarded, thrown haphazardly across the bathroom, he kneads both her breasts, thanking his lucky stars for her lack of bra, and licks his lips the moment her nipples harden against his palm, Regina sighs to his warm touch.

The scalding water is doing a good job at fogging everything in it's wake, humidity clinging to their skin and to the mirror in front of them atop the bathroom vanity. This is supposed to look cliché, to seem as if they are two people heating up in order to make sweet passionate love. But it isn't, it doesn't look that way because this is rough, this is carnal lust, the type that starts at the bottom of your lungs, your groin, your belly and just begs for release in the most pleasurable, the most rough of ways. No, Robin and Regina don't make love; they fuck, hard and rough, a bone shattering release as the final phase and they know it, they love it, they want this, they need this. Sex has become such a fundamental part of their friendship, they didn't know just how to stop, or when to stop it. Deep down they both knew that it was bound to bring them nothing but trouble in the future, but right now they don't care about that. Not when his palms feel so good covering her breasts. Not when her ass felt feels so good pressed against his cock.

So yes, they're hot for each other, alcohol and poorly made decisions can do that to people.

But still, nobody warned Regina about the flutter that she feels the moment her brown orbs meet with Robin's intense blue ones over the mirror. Nobody warned Robin of the smile that grazes his lips the moment their eyes met. Then his eyes rake possessively over her naked torso and the wetness between her thighs grows significantly, her legs automatically parting the moment his right hand leaves her hardened nipple to travel downwards. Both set of eyes follow his palm as it travels from her chest, down her abdomen (softly tickling her there), gently traces the outer region of her navel before moving further down, reaching the hem of her jeans.

Their eyes meet again, he is asking for permission to go further down and _God_, what is it about alcohol that makes Robin more of a gentleman, especially when it comes to sex? Of course he can touch her, fuck her, do whatever he wants with her, without asking for permission. What were they, eighteen? He owns her, body and soul and she's glad for it because no man has ever made her feel so excited about sex, so excited to do this, to try new things, except for him, as horrible as it all sounds.

But she's half drunk tonight, definitely not thinking straight because there has got to be another man who'd made her salivate with the prospect of being at their mercy. That made her knees wobble and insides clench in anticipation of having him inside-

Why isn't he touching her?

Regina wills her eyes to open in order to give him a murderous look over the mirror.

"I want you to look," he whispers against the shell of her ear and she swallows hard. No one has ever made her an offer like that before, no one has made her watch herself as they fingered her. so She immediately nods, always eager to try new things; and shuts down her thoughts. Because this is what she has right now, a man who's comfortable with her, who's willing to give her as much pleasure as she can take without asking for anything in return, so she's more than happy with this.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her zipper being pulled down, and she's squirming against his slow pace, cursing at him for the wetness that pooled down with just at the sound of her zipper. He makes quick work of her jeans and underwear and before they know it, she's bare in front of him, and unsurprisingly enough, extremely comfortable as his eyes darken with just a glimpse of her sex. Their eyes meet again for the umpteenth time that night and he gives her a small smile, one she returns eagerly. In a tantalizing pace, Robin grabs her hips and pushes her forward, closer to the bathroom vanity, closer to the now a-bit-fogged mirror and she reaches up, sweeps the mirror with a hand towel —after all, she's always been a fan of teamwork.

He gives her a nod, a smile accompanied with a wink, and before she could think of what is happening, his fingers slip down her front, coming into direct contact with her sex.

She hisses almost immediately, because she's horny as fuck, and this is heaven and hell combined, his firm touch on her clit is making her see stars already, making her tremble and quake, and then the bastard is circling around her clit before pressing his middle finger against it. Regina closes her eyes just focusing on feeling good, willing him to continue with her actions as she opens her legs wider for his hand.

But nothing happens.

Instead, Robin bites down her neck and she swallows hard.

"Open your eyes," his voice commands behind her, and God, she could just come from his deep voice against her neck.

Had she actually just considered him to be a gentleman whilst drunk when it came to fucking her? Because fuck that, this is the farthest thing from it, it's the complete opposite from their last night in Germany with cheap beer and quick sloppy sex.

She prefers this though and is definitely not complaining. This is hot, it's sexy, it's so unlike him, unlike them. He warns her again, pulls her from her thoughts —why is she still thinking? – and for a second Regina considers not listening to him just to find out what he'll do if she keeps her eyes closed, if she disobeys him. But she's desperate for his hand down there, desperate for those long fingers so she opens her eyes only to find him grinning at her on the reflection.

She's about to call him out on it, curse at him but he resumes his ministrations; touching here, rubbing there, pinching everywhere, biting her earlobe and whispering dirty nothings in her ear.

She's close, so fucking close already. Those skillful fingers curling inside her, going deeper and deeper and _Jesus_, his palm is rubbing against her clit just so. The friction is so perfect, so, so perfect, and she tells him so, mumbles a few words, and just stares as his hand starts to move faster. Her legs open even more now, his hand covering her sex completely as he nibbles and gives her open mouthed kisses along her shoulder blades, her neck, suckling there every time he pushes his fingers into her warmth, sucking and biting.

It's gonna leave a mark, she's absolutely sure of that, but frankly she doesn't care, not when the pleasure is building up in waves, waves that with just the right amount of pressure, just the right amount of friction, she wouldn't be able to contain.

It starts as a slight tremble on her thighs, an arch of her back sending her bare derriere in direct contact with his covered groin. Her insides clench around his fingers as she prepares herself for the mind blowing orgasm he is about to give her.

But it never comes.

Because as soon as she closes her eyes in anticipation, Robin utters an "Ah ah," and pulls his fingers from her depths.

She slouches forward, her hands on each side of the bathroom sink and her face inches away from the mirror, breathing deeply, crying out.

"Fuck you," she lets out breathless.

Robin just chuckles in reply and grabs a handful of her buttocks, kneading his favorite body part of hers before replying.

"Rules are rules m'lady," he winks at her after giving her left cheek a playful smack.

She just rolls her eyes at him, puffs out a breath, and brings her right hand down, trembling and moaning as soon as she starts touching herself. She's groaning under her own ministrations, the quick movements and friction her own touch brings making her gasp and rest her head atop the bathroom vanity.

"You cheater," Robin growls, his voice deep with arousal at the sight in front of him.

"Well, you're a traitor," she groans and concentrates on her own movements.

But the fucker is pushing her hand away, robbing her of this orgasm, turning her around quickly and hoisting her up onto the vanity. Before she could say anything, Robin kneels in front of her and roughly plants his tongue firmly against her clit.

Enough foreplay, enough teasing. He needed to taste her and fuck her, and fuck her again until they're both satisfied, even though he knows they'll never be.

So he runs his tongue down her entrance, nibbles on her lips, pushes two fingers into her, sucks firmly on her clit and she's back on that high, one hand holding tightly the edge of the vanity, the other pulling at his hair. He's growling against her sex, muttering how good she tastes, how wet she is and she's shaking, trembling, a puddle in his arms as he takes her to heights she's never reached before.

"Come for me," he whispers against her before nibbling more forcefully on her clit, performs quick flickers of his tongue against it until she's tensing, jaw's slacking, mumbling incoherent words, and she comes apart in his mouth and around his fingers.

He brings her down with slow caresses against her upper arm, slow licks against her center and peppered kisses on the inside of her thighs.

A couple of minutes go by when the only sound in the bathroom comes from the shower and her ragged breath, the only movement was of his palm caressing atop her thigh and his soft licks against her sex. She's looking down on him now, her eyes glassy and breasts still moving with the quick breaths she is taking. She pulls him by his arms now, begging him to stand up and he does, allows her to pull him by the neck and gives him a deep kiss, tongue peaking out to quickly caress his, thanking him for the mind-blowing orgasm she just had.

She can taste herself somewhere within the kiss and it made her arousal grow, a slick warmth pool in between her legs again. She pulls his shirt from his pants, away from his body. Now desperate to be closer to him, she makes quick work of his belt and dark jeans, groans against his mouth until the last garment of clothing is discarded. She wraps her legs around his waist, her center coming into direct contact with his hard cock.

"You're so wet," he groans against her lips, biting gently on her lower lip the moment he feels her slick warmth drip slightly onto the tip of his cock. He's palming her behind now, gently massaging it as he tries to refrain from pounding into her. He pulls her incredibly close, hoists her up, away from the vanity and walks them into the shower, steam and scalding water invading their senses.

He walks toward the spray, the hot water coming into contact with their hot bodies. The scalding water feels like it will cause first degree burns all throughout their bodies and privates, yet it doesn't; instead it thrills them even more because she's moaning into his mouth the moment the water hits her back, and his cock is getting incredibly hard from the heat. She's reaching in between them now, her hand going directly towards _him_, stroking, twirling her palm, giving him quick pumps that make Robin want to come apart in her hands. She's sighing against his mouth, her hand moving his cock around her center, quick movements around it, towards her clit, up and down just teasing herself and teasing him. He's slick with her warmth now, her hot juices covering his cock completely and it makes him break this never ending kiss, makes him growl into her neck and push her against the wall. He pulls both her hands away from him and up above her head, and holds them there. It's incredible really, that Robin (as inebriated as he is) could still carry her weight without his knees wobbling or without coming quickly and falling asleep in her arms.

It's amazing what five shots of Patron and three beers can do to your system.

He's kissing her now as he parts her legs wider with his own. His right hand presses against her left hip, her left leg rests atop his propped up leg and he's holding her in place, pressing her further into the tiles. He fixes his footing on the floor, his toes grasping for some support to prevent them from tumbling down if their sexual encounter turns too passionate— he's sure it will though, it always does.

"God Robin, stop taking your sweet, little time and just fuck me already," Regina lets out, frustration and anticipation written all over her face.

He loves it when Regina gets dirty, loves the fact that alcohol makes her a little loose on the tongue, allowing her to really express her thoughts instead of hiding them between those perfect lips of hers. He's chuckling now, a dry chuckle full of arousal that falls on deaf ears because Regina's not listening, instead she manages to arch her back, to move her hips forward, making the tip of his cock is brush directly with her entrance again. He can feel the muscles on his lower abdomen tightening in anticipation, his cock throbs painfully against her, so he doesn't hold back any longer.

He lets go of her hands above her head and reaches for the wet locks that are covering her breasts from his sight. He cannot fuck her without seeing all of her, so he pushes the wet locks behind her shoulder, tugs playfully on both nipples before he grabs her by the hips. Both of his hands pressing her, holding her in place as he buries himself into her; inch by inch, her warm walls constricting and relaxing against his sensitive head until he reaches the hilt and groans into her neck.

God, she feels so great around him, _skin on skin_, contact, something they've experienced a few times before, but it feels like the first time all over again, and for a moment Robin's disappointed at the situation, that their first time like this after a long time had to be with them on the inebriated side. He just hopes that they can savor the moment, and judging by Regina's awed look, she's thinking the exact same thing. So he tries to memorize how her warmth feels and archives any flutter inside her, any sound she elicits at their proximity. She's clenching around him now, letting him know with her body that she's more than ready for him to start moving.

So he does.

It starts with slow torturous thrusts that have her biting hard on her lower lip, have her hands tugging at the hair on the back of his neck as she closes her eyes and just mewls. He likes this, to enjoy their sex thoroughly, to make her feel like the queen of the world and him her king at her mercy. But she's thrusting back onto his length now, hard deep thrusts that have her groaning and trembling making him thrust deep into her core, stretching her like never before. He's sighing against her neck now, nibbling on the few droplets of water that run down her chest and he makes a mistake.

A terrible, horrible mistake.

He watches as one single drop of water travels down her sternum, down her navel, down the apex of her thighs until it reaches the part where they are united as one. The image has him groaning, has him letting out a _fuck!_ as he rests his head against her forehead, transfixed with the image, as he watches his cock disappear almost completely inside her warmth, then the feeling, the feeling of her warm walls around his cock. The image is too much, the feeling too intense and he closes his eyes, groans against her lips because this is too much, he's way too close now.

But Regina's not quite there yet, and she knows, she knows because she's smiling against his lips, biting on his lower lip, clenching her walls with every pull of his cock, heightening the friction around him.

_Damn that temptress, damn that good fuck, damn her tricks, damn her_, he thinks before groaning and pulling out completely, Regina mewling instantly at the loss of deep contact between their bodies. Her noise of disapproval is soon replaced with a groan when he makes quick work at her clit with his thumb, he's biting playfully over a nipple and gently licking at it to the same rhythm of his thumb that is against her clit. Rubbing fast, biting hard, deep sucks, quick licks and she's right there with him, right on the brink of oblivion.

He's about to reclaim his place inside her, but she's pushing him back, urging him to sit down on the tiled floor, a wicked look upon her face as she stares at him. His eyes roam over her incredible form before he does what he's told and sits down, his back resting against the tiled wall. He's confused at first, but then he remembers that it's Regina the one that stands in front of him, and his lower back was getting kind of achy with the force he was using to prevent them from tumbling down — and prevent himself from spilling into her.

She's biting on that damn lip again, and Robin fights the urge to get up and bite said lip for her, an addiction he doesn't want a cure for. She's standing in front of him, legs on either side of his hips, her sex directly in his line of vision, and he can't help it but lean in closer to drop a kiss and quick lick on her clit, his second addiction when it comes to her. She pulls at his hair playfully, pushes him away from her sex, before sitting down on his lap and pulling him down for a kiss. He never misses the opportunity so he tugs at her bottom lip, softly scratching with his teeth, and she's sighing, closing her eyes and moving her body closer to him. She tugs at his hair again breaking the kiss before reaching for his length and straightening up. Regina rises a little bit before placing his cock on her entrance and slowly lowers herself onto it with the skill only she possesses.

Both their bodies hum with pleasure, both their mouths release a sigh.

She starts moving almost immediately, up and down, up and down, the occasional roll of her hips making an appearance, sighing and moaning and Robin decides at that moment that he could die like this, would love to die like this, her riding his dick like a pro, fucking him, owning him like that. The way she does.

Her face is scrunching up in concentration now, the hot water falling constantly against her back and onto his legs. He's meeting her thrust after thrust, rising his hips and before he knows it Regina's squeezing deliciously around him, slowing down her thrusts, slowly rolling her hips against his length. Moans gaining momentum, getting louder before her head lolls back and she starts trembling around him, on top of him, everywhere; her mouth calling out his name in a repeated mantra as she jerks and groans with every wave of pleasure. So he pounds into her, harder and faster, helping her ride out this orgasm for as long as she can before he's grunting, the soft warmth of her walls becoming too much for him, he pulls out of her depths ignoring her mewls. She reaches for his length immediately, and moans when he feels it throbbing, gives him one, two, three determined strokes before he goes taut, jaw slacks as he thrusts into her small palm, grunts her name and spills his seed all over her, his body quaking beneath her, eyes closing as he groans with every thrust. She gives him a few lazy strokes afterwards before lowering herself onto him again with a smile, both their bodies shaking with the aftershocks, both releasing a guttural sighs. But she's a temptress, she's a pro at this, and she slowly rises and falls again into his cock, a wicked smile upon her face and she repeats the motion until he pulls her hard onto his cock again (Regina closes her eyes and moans) and holds her in place by the hips.

They're both breathless, Regina is spent atop his chest as he tries to regain his breath. God her warmth is still surrounding him, and he closes his eyes to enjoy this for a few moments before she shifts on top of him and rises onto her knees in front of him. Softly releasing his cock, tightening her walls all the way, making Robin's body give a small tremble, toes curl up a bit and nails dig into her hips.

"Well Ruby was most definitely right," he whispers after a moment, his eyes are still closed, his hands still on her hips and he can feel Regina's tremble atop his lap, the quiet laugh she releases proof of how spent she was.

She gets up first and tugs at his hand, pulling him up before turning around and going under the spray. She takes a quick shower then, after he leaves the bathroom. When she comes out she finds Robin sitting down at the edge of the bed, phone pressed tightly to his ear as he nods to the person on the other line.

Who can be calling him this late at night? It is well into the night— well, morning, and most of their friends left the club soon after they had left so, what the hell is going on? What's happening? Why is Robin so worried? And she voices the questions only to be met with Robin's worried eyes. He hangs up immediately after and beckons her to sit next to him.

"That was Ruby," he murmurs and his throat is constricted, fighting off the pain that was building up inside, "Little John is at the hospital."

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" she asks immediately, her concern noticeable in the way her eyes shine with tears, in the way her breath hitches.

"I really don't know," he sighs and closes his eyes. "We have to go now," Robin says as he gets up from the bed and immediately walks toward his closet, pulling out the first thing he can find and throwing some of her favorite sweatpants and hoodie her way.

They make quick work of their clothes, Regina having to head towards her room in order to find some undergarments and a t-shirt. Soon they're heading off in Robin's car, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel in order to calm the nerves and anxiousness that are plaguing him.

But then a phone goes off —hers or his, it matters not.

_Incoming Call Ruby_ and Robin and Regina look at each other because suddenly they knew. They knew exactly what had happened to Little John and she reaches over, a small tear falling from her left eye, and places her hand gently atop his on the armrest, caressing the skin there and leaning towards her side, resting her head atop his shoulder. He turns his palm and closes it around her. A perfect fit, but now it's not time to think about that, so he turns his head and drops a small kiss atop her head, as a tear falls down on her.

_Don't be an idiot and tell her!_

_I notice the way you two look at each other._

_I know you're scared._

_Tell her how you feel before it's too late!_

_Tell her, Robin. Tell her._

Little John's words keep ringing in his ear.

_Time just keeps ticking away Robin until one day time's up._

_Do you want to ask yourself ten years from now "What if?_".

_It's all about timing_.

_Timing_.

Little John.

_Time's up_.

He drops another kiss at the top of her head as she answers the phone.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	8. Or Time Will Waste You

A/N: *waves sheepishly* To the one's that have constantly begged me to update, this one's for you! Tiffany, Mel, Patricia, and all the gurls from TrashGirlzBand (still laughing at the name, tbh) this is a big IN YO FACE to you gals who were convinced I wouldn't update for the next three decades, or more. Ha. Also, thank you guys for all the follows (200+ of you!), favs, reviews, and more importantly, all the _love_ this crazy fic gets! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Just a heads up, this chapter is _unbetaed_, so all of those beautiful mistakes are, guess what, property of Dandelion and I'm sure I'll cringe when my perfectionist self reads this chapter again in a few days. Anyways, I'm sorry for the horrors.

As always, I hope you guys enjoy this installment and please, I'm always a sucker for what you guys think!

Enjoy!

* * *

|Chapter 7: Or Time Will Waste You|

_Time's up_

_They lower his casket into the ground._

_Time's up._

_They drop a few roses._

_Time's up._

_Earth covers the flowers._

_Time's up._

_Little John is gone._

_They say that different people mourn in different ways._

_When her sister died at seventeen years old by drowning, Regina, only three years younger, mourned her by relying on her anger. She surrendered herself at the young age of fifteen to that wilder, that trouble maker side of her under the pretense of needing to feel alive, to feel closer to her. So yeah, her rebellious years were caused by an extreme way of mourning. That time she went against her parents, especially her insufferable mother. But merely two years afterwards, on the same day as Zelena's death, her rebellious game took a turn for the worst when Regina Mills, daughter of notorious business woman Cora Mills, almost drowned… like her sister._

_Same circumstances._

_Same day._

_Same place._

_Two years later._

_They say that death was a big mystery, but ever since that fateful night when her lungs constricted in pain, when she couldn't feel her body, when she couldn't move, breathe, or say a word to her crying best friend, from that day forward to Regina? It was life the one that was a big mystery. Death is comfortable, is kind, is waiting for you with open arms, swallowing you into a peaceful darkness, caressing your pain away. Such a traitor, coaxing you with sweet touches to stay with her in the land of the non-living. But life? Living? Deciding to leave such comfort for such excruciating pain? That, that is the mystery because why, why must every human prefer things the hard way? Because life, life is painful, it squeezes your lungs as you try to take that breath, that selfish breath that will send you back into the world of the living. Is almost as if life was testing you, just checking out to see if you were worthy of living, if you were worthy of her. And the harder you try to breathe, the harder she squeezes._

_But Regina took her breath, and the moment her eyes opened, her father by her bedside and her mother by the end of the bed, she promised to her dead sister that she'll never put their parents under any other heartbreak again._

_Then, merely a year later, her nana, Eleanor, passed away after a quiet fight against cancer._

_Regina mourned in a different way this time, she mourned by overworking herself with school activities, filling up her schedule with different tasks to distract her mind, and by the time she graduated high-school, she had completed all courses needed for graduation, a locally recognized research paper titled "The Psychological Aspects of Evolution: What Darwin Got Wrong", and different plays in which she either participated or merely helped with the development. But still, Nana Elle was gone, and that night, after leaving her graduation party early, she cried the lost of her dearest friend, her mentor, her crazy nana with a strict personality and dry sense of humor._

_But the matter at hand is that people mourn in different ways, and yet sometimes the same person can differ in their way of mourning._

_And sometimes two people, whose souls are drawn to one another, can mourn in the same way._

_Just like they are._

_Raw, passionate, feral growls slipping from one another as they desperately claw at each other. Clothes torn, lips swollen, eyes bloodshot they stare at each other, their eyes a window to their bruised souls, never once parting their gaze as she lowers herself onto his length._

_It's intense to look into each other's eyes as they unite themselves as one. Their hearts bursting with love and appreciation in a way they've never felt before._

_But tonight there's no time for that, no time to dwell on things, instead it's a night to focus on feeling. There's anger, frustration, pain mirrored in each other's eyes, both hearts still too bruised with the loss of a precious friend._

_But there's no more thinking of that either because the minute Robin's eyes well up with tears, Regina rolls her hips, getting his attention almost immediately; and the moment their eyes meet as he hisses out a breath, Regina starts moving on top of him. Riding him fast and hard, her movements focused entirely on one goal; to take him over the precipice with her. To take them both towards a different dimension where life disappears along with heartache and loss for a few minutes._

_But he cannot have that right now, he needs to savor this moment. Needs to be sure that she's here, she's okay, she's not gone, she won't be like Little John left._

_"Regina," he murmurs, his voice laced with pleasure and just the right amount of roughness in it, "slow down," he calls out, his eyes moving towards her tits where he enjoys the visual display of them, all the while praying to the Gods above for her to slow down her movements soon._

_But Regina doesn't, instead she goes faster, closes her eyes to avoid looking at him and spilling out what's been bothering her ever since John's death and even a few weeks before that._

_So she revels in the feeling of him inside of her, hard and warm and just perfect as his tip bumps against that particular spot inside of her over and over again, a movement that has her thighs trembling against his hips, has her arching her back as she lets out a long moan before continuing moving up and down, up and down, always sure to squeeze a little on her way up._

_"Regina," he groans, his faces scrunching up in pleasure the moment she lets her hips fall firmly against his, trying to shut him up. But he knows of her wicked games, so instead of relaxing back into the pillows like he'd done countless of times, he reaches for her hips, adding pressure there in order to still her to no avail. Instead Regina pushes his hands away from her with more force than necessary and holds them against the pillows on top of his head before leaning down closer to hi face and kisses him roughly._

_She's sighing against his mouth all the while her warmth is doing deliciously illegal things to his cock and he could come right now because her tongue is caressing his to the same rhythm of her hips, her perk nipples are rubbing wickedly against his chest with each thrust, and God, he can even feel her tight bundle of nerves moving up and down against his length with the occasional rotations of her hips._

_Regina's focusing entirely on her carnal side, on his delicious and addicting lip, on his stubble against her shin and upper lip, on his throbbing cock inside of her, anything but ironically, him. Anything but his eyes, anything but his smile, anything but his voice, anything except all the things that remind her of buried feelings long ago._

_And she's closer now to paradise, can feel her toes curling up, her breath getting ragged, her heartbeat picking up, and she can feel him throbbing, getting impossibly harder inside of her, can hear him groaning against her lips, can feel him struggling under her, trying hard not to spill himself into her, grabbing her hands and hooking their fingers painfully, desperately looking for something, anything to anchor himself._

_Regina breaks the kiss to let out a drawn out moan when his legs part just a little under her and he starts thrusting up, pounding into her with such force, such determination that for a moment she wants to stop and savor this, savor his length roughly caressing her walls. But then she's opening her eyes and she's met with his beautiful blue orbs, always looking at her when they do this and she tries to break the gaze, tries desperately to look everywhere, to stare at his chin, his glistening neck, his forehead, anything but his soft baby blues._

_Still, Robin notices this, notices everything no matter how much effort she puts into concealing it and instead of pounding into her, instead of focusing on his desire and need to orgasm, he reaches for her cheek, pushing back a strand of hair and hooking it behind her ear before his thumb is caressing her cheek lovingly._

_Regina doesn't know if it's the movement, their current position, or the fact that she's incredibly close to her climax, but her eyes are watering and Robin, the ever gentleman even with his cock buried deeply inside of her on the verge of exploding, moves his hands quickly to her waist and holds her still._

_"No, Robin, please," she lets out, her voice breaking as she closes her eyes and tries to resume her movements, and by all means tries to get him to move too._

_"Regina, look at me," he begs, his eyes frantically searching for an answer, an answer she's not willing to provide anytime soon. "Talk to me," he pleads, his hands now back to her face, caressing her cheeks in a loving way which both breaks and mends her heart at the same time._

_So she leans forward, rests against his naked torso and just moves her face closer to his neck, always seeking the warmth there._

_This is a mess, a horrible mess which she neither wanted nor anticipated. Her mind had been plaguing her with memories, with moments, conversations shared with Little John. Of making choices, choices the —now late man, knew about and had begged for her to tell the man underneath and inside her. This is messed up —no, this is al sorts of fucked up. She didn't want to ruin this evening. She didn't want to spill her secret over great sex and an extremely close orgasm._

_But the overwhelming guilt she feels when Robin rubs the small of her back in a comforting caresses makes her heart ache with the knowledge that they, that these nights they've become accustomed to, their company, their terribly epic-confussing-and-completely-unintentional story has its weeks counted._

_"Talk to me," he whispers again, dropping a small kiss on top of her head._

_Regina takes a deep breath and just sits up atop of him, their bodies still intertwined as she slouches a little and starts tracing a thin trail of hair from his navel towards the apex of his thighs, where it disappears under her._

_Robin simply watches her, transfixed by her beauty and sighs when her fingers caress over a sensitive zone below his navel and his muscles constrict, already achy from the desperate need for release his body craves._

_"I have some news," Regina mutters never once meeting his gaze and heart breaking again with the fact that Robin will, once again, be receiving a curve ball, twice this week._

_"You know you can tell me anything, Regina," he whispers after a second of simply observing her struggle._

_Regina nods in response, her eyes welling up with tears. A couple of moments go by before she's moving on top of him, trying to adjust him better inside of her. She's closing her eyes, biting her lip and then she says what had been bothering her for weeks._

_"I'm moving back to New York."_

_.:._

_He can't believe what he's hearing._

_He's losing two of the people he loves the most over the course of a week._

_But then suddenly, painfully, everything falls into place._

_Little John's insistency, his warnings, Regina's distant look over these past few weeks, the unspoken words between her and John, and suddenly Robin's pissed off at the man, absolutely repulsed that he had the guts to lie to him, that he knew about this and never once considered telling him about it._

_Yet the smarter, kinder part of Robin understands Little John, and it makes him hate himself for he should've seen the bittersweet look Regina had whenever she spoke with her father on the phone, should've seen her desperation and determination when her mother called with news of her father's stay at the hospital. "It's nothing serious, dear," Cora had said, but he should've known that for Regina it wasn't, and the fact that she was so far away from her father was killing her slowly._

_So how, pray do tell, how can he actually believe that he has feelings for her when he can't even distinguish between herself and her carefully constructed façade? How can he tell her he has feelings for her when he's going to do it for his selfish need to have her close to him? How can he tell her that he loves her, when it's just going to look as an act of desperation from his part?_

_No._

_He won't do that, he won't hurt this beautiful soul any more than life has already. But still he was so angry with himself, with life, with her…_

_"Why?" he demands, his voice coming out a bit more deeper than he intended but fuck it, he's hurt, he's angry, he's extremely, painfully hard inside of her warmth._

_"I knew you wouldn't agree—"_

_"Why?" he demands again, his hands now going to her hips and staying there._

_"I—" she's fetching for plausible excuses, looking down on his eyes. "Daddy's health is not the best—"_

_He breaks the contract from their bodies then by gently lifting her up from him, his cock twitching immediately in protest, missing her warmth and wetness, but there are more important matters at hand right now rather than to fuck the life out of her. So he huffs and gets off the bed, starts pacing around the room before his hands go through his hair several times, trying to make sense of this situation._

_"That's not it, Regina, and you know it."_

_An eerie silence fills the dark room and Robin just sighs as he tries to compose himself, tries to reign in his emotions least he end up hurting the woman he loves the most._

_"Why are you doing this, Regina?" he asks after a minute, his voice softer now, almost breaking by the emotions swarming him._

_"Because I need to do it, " she says from her spot on the middle of the bed, her figure hunched over as she looks at the spot he was laying down merely two minutes ago, "for me."_

_He's frustrated with everybody right now._

_And it's killing him, it's pure torture the way Little John's Time's up keep repeating itself over and over again, almost as if that part of him was mocking him for his lost. Yet his anger, his frustration subsides the moment he looks at her, really looks at her. Eyes glassy with emotion, tentatively searching for his in the dark room and Robin has to stop and take a breath, for Regina's expressive eyes were screaming at him just how sorry she was for disappointing him._

_Yet still, as much as it pisses him, as much as it pains him what she's doing, Robin can't and won't let her feel that way. Even if it kills him in the end, loving a person means putting that person's needs before our own, and if her happiness —no, not her happiness because Robin's absolutely sure her happiness is not back home— but if her sense of peace rests in the skyscrapers of New York City and family members, he'll do it, he'll squash down his feelings and he'll support her decision as fiercely as she wants him to._

_Anything for her._

_But still, he needs to know it, needs to know if she's not happy here, needs to know if it's caused by this relationship of sorts, by this agreement, this fucked up situation they found themselves in four years after agreeing to this. It's crazy, because neither could they live without each other or live with each other. Whenever they went out on dates, whenever they brought another person home, they've found themselves criticizing each other's dates' flaws, because Erica, didn't do his scrambled eggs like Regina did, or Joshua, brought her tea and a muffin when she would rather have coffee and soda bread baked by Robin._

_"Just answer me with the truth, Regina. Will moving back home make you happier?" he asks, immediately bracing himself for heartbreak as he swallows._

_.:._

_The question catches her off guard. Will moving back home make her happier? Will it cause her more pain? Will it cause her any more regrets? She doesn't know. But she answers him with the half truth._

_"I hope it does," she murmurs, her eyes glassy and she catches his disappointed look before he nods. She feels the need to reassure him, needs him to know that it's not him, it's her as cliché as it sounds. "Hey," she calls out to him the moment he lowers his gaze towards the carpeted floor, "Robin, look at me," his gaze meets hers and the intensity there, the warmth that those blue orbs incited in her was almost enough to make her consider staying. Almost. "I'm happy here too, Robin."_

_"If you were you wouldn't have decided to leave, would you?"_

_She stays quiet after that, her gaze dropping towards the bed as she tries to calm herself after this conversation._

_There's some truth to his words, and some truth to hers too. Yes, she's happy here, but she still remembers the momentary pain she felt that night so many moons ago, a pain so quick and yet so excruciating laced with an odd sense of unexplained betrayal. But she shuts down her thoughts, instead sighs when her legs tremble with adrenaline, lust and an incomplete orgasm. Suddenly Regina finds herself missing him inside of her, under her, writhing, groaning, grabbing handfuls of her derrière as he pounds into her. She needs him, needs him now more than ever._

_"Robin," she calls out, her voice dropping an octane, her mind intent on one thing and one thing only; to lose themselves in the throes of passion and forget that this conversation, this week, these tragic events ever happened._

_"What?" he's looking at her now, eyes darkening immediately when Regina whines at him to come to bed, all the while biting her lip and pouting when he doesn't move._

_Regina instead reaches towards the back of her head and releases her dark tresses from her messy ponytail. Then she hovers forward and crawls slowly up the bed until she's laying down on her belly, giving him an ample view of her succulent bottom, his favorite feature of hers._

_"Whenever you're ready," she shrugs innocently and moves her head to the other side, now focusing entirely on the bedroom window instead of his deliciously toned body and deliciously built member._

_She smiles wickedly when a moment later she feels him massaging her behind, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing and she's arching her back and groaning when his fingers travel between her thighs, probing her warmth, circling his fingers around that nub of nerves and teasingly running that index finger along her entrance._

_He's not disappointed by what he finds there, judging by the way he growls, the way his cock twitches against her hip and he's reaching for her leg, turns her body to face him and throws her leg over his shoulder._

_Regina smiles at him but it soon turns into a strangled moan because he's flickering his thumb firmly against her clit, pulling and teasing, his cock now sliding between the slickness that's accumulating there and without another word, without another tease, without another look or a warning, he drives himself home with a sharp thrust, her eyes closing in ecstasy and his hands grabbing her hips firmly._

_Maybe under another moon they would've had something more than this, something more than sex for fun, sex for release, for entertainment and as a distraction._

_Maybe under another moon they would've made love to one another._

_But under this moon, under these circumstances, this is what they are; two lost souls desperately craving for love in the arms of each other, their fear for rejection, fear for the future unknowingly extending the heartache and the search for that other lost soul._

_Unbeknownst to them that those two lost souls were desperately looking for each other._

_They shut down all thoughts and just surrender to the wilder, carnal side of themselves. That side that's often present when the other is around, that side they're grateful for having, the one that protects them both from heartache._

_And just one wonders, how stupid and clueless can these two lost souls be?_

* * *

_—Present—_

He's standing by the door, a shit eating grin on his face as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I thought the competition would be tougher, m'lady."

Oh the irony of it, the underlying meaning of his words.

"You didn't," she murmurs, dropping that carrot she was munching on into the bowl and putting it away.

"I did," he shrugs indifferently as he moves closer to the couch. "A royal flush, if you may," he shrugs again, accent dripping with every word and Regina's laughing once again at the irony of it.

Of course her British best-friend had managed to pull a royal flush on her fiancé.

Robin merely shrugs yet again at her boisterous laugh and sits next to her on the couch, catching a glimpse of the movie on the tv and rolling his eyes.

"I will never understand why you love that bloody movie so much," he scrunches up his face, amusement clearly written in his eyes the moment John Travolta starts dancing and singing on top of a car. "And with carrots!" he says as he picks up the bowl on the coffee table thinking it was some of that delicious popcorn she used to mix with just a tad of brown sugar and M&amp;M's.

Regina just shrugs and rolls her eyes, her sock covered feet pushing lightly at his legs the moment he made a disgusted look at the bowl.

"That's it, m'lady, I'm doing an intervention. Come on, get up, we are going out," he motions towards the door, playfully pulling at her arms, trying to get her to stand up.

"Robin, it's," she looks at the clock behind him, "late!"

"Isn't this the city that never sleeps? And besides I'm really craving a burger right now, so please, get up and let's go," he pulls once again and she goes limp, pretending she's asleep, but he knew she'd do something like that, Regina has always been the drama queen out of them both, so he starts poking at her calf then the bottom of her feet, feels her leg muscles going tight and he continues before she's cackling, breathless laughs leaving her body and she's pushing at his chest with her legs, trying to get as far away from him as she could.

"You know how much I hate that," she pouts, and if this wasn't the weekend before her wedding, if they were back in the comfort of their loft in London, he would've kissed that pout away.

But he cannot do that, not now, not ever.

He promised he would make her last moments as a _'single woman_' as enjoyable and remembered as he can, and he's intent on doing that, intent on showing her that not everything is as bleak as she thinks. So no, he's not kissing her, he's not making love to her, instead he's showing her that in different ways.

He'll make her relax, he'll make her spend this last week just exactly like they spent their days in London.

"And you know how obnoxious I get when I'm hungry. Now come on, let's go," he rushes out and turns off the tv, all the while pulling her from the couch. "And please do explain, what is up with the carrots," he makes a disgusted face again as he picks up the bowl and rushes towards the kitchen, Regina following close behind.

"Wedding things and hey, I was eating that," she says, amusedly walking over to him and playfully smacking his chest. Robin just arches his eyebrow at her and she just bites her lower lip, trying really hard not to smile at him before lifting her chin up and saying "I was going to."

He chuckles and finishes throwing the orange monstrosities into the trash.

"There, done, crisis averted. Now, let's get some real food," he winks at her and she rolls her eyes, following him out the door.

For some reason they decide to walk that night. The breeze was relaxing, the moon high up in the sky and they're quiet, just enjoy each other's company as they walk through blocks from her street. They stop at a gourmet burger shop that's surprisingly empty for a late Friday night and sit in a secluded booth on the far end of the room. A chirpy young waitress makes her way over to them and they place their order but before she could leave, Robin beckons her closer.

"Can you also bring her a strawberry-chocolate shake? For some reason beyond my knowledge, she can't eat a burger without drinking a bloody milkshake."

The waitress just chuckles and nods at him, then she offers Regina a small smile before she leaves.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Robin," she smiles, her eyes glassy with emotion as she reaches for his hand across the table and loops their fingers together. He simply shakes his head and squeezes back her hand.

"I love you. You are my best friend and I'll do this again in a heartbeat if it makes you happy," he smiles at her, dimples full on display and Regina's smile turns melancholic for a second, her eyes welling up with tears before she's standing from her seat, walks towards his side and hugs him tightly.

"I love you," she whispers lowly against his neck before she drops a small kiss on his cheek and settles in on his side.

For now, for this moment, Robin shuts down all thoughts and simply inhales the scent of her hair, absorbs her presence, her warmth by his side. But it's short-lived because soon enough the waitress arrives with their food and they break out of their embrace, and they eat in comfortable silence while occasionally reaching for a bite of each other's food.

Robin drinks the last of her milkshake and gives her a cheeky smile before reaching towards her upper lip and taking out a small breadcrumb that had lodged itself on her lip. But he's drawn to her, drawn to her eyes, her scar and he chuckles at it after a second.

"Don't," she warns, slapping his chest while trying to act annoyed at him, but she can't bring herself to do it, not when he snorts and chuckles even harder with every soft punch that lands on his chest. "It's still embarrassing, Robin!" her cheeks are reddened now, her eyes filling up with amusement and embarrassment.

But Robin's still laughing, his brain working a mile per hour like it always did with this topic. Now, eight years later, he still couldn't figure out how messed up and simply amusing their story was. "Who would've guessed that an Evil Queen would've been caught up making out with a vampired-up version of Robin Hood in a half bathroom."

"That was the worst Halloween I've ever celebrated!" she's chuckling now, remembering just how awkward and bloody painful that night had been.

_She doesn't know why she's here, more importantly why she's wearing this. But for the last couple of weeks she's been obsessed with villainous characters from every movie, every story, trying to collect even the smallest of details to add to her Sociology paper on Morals &amp; The Psychosocial Effects on Personality , just a fancy way of saying "why people do what they do". Robin had bumped into her in the library, pouring herself into her work, and he'd sat down in the cubicle adjacent to her, had begged her to come to his halloween party and after much deliberation, she agreed. _

_Which is why now she's walking up the steps towards his off-campus house, channeling some sort of modern Evil Queen in all black, high heeled boots and a corset that pushed her boobs up and above. She winks at the men that notice her, smiles kindly at the few girls wearing cat ears that stare at her boobs, and just walks towards Robin as soon as she sees him. _

_"Hi," she murmurs sheepishly, barely inaudible with the music as she taps his shoulder and he's turning around, eyes immediately drawn to her incredible breasts, but before he could say anything, Regina's laughing at him, a full blown-laugh that radiates from deep within her belly. _

_"I'm sorry, is my costume amusing to you?" he says, his eyes filling with a glint of awe and extreme desire for her. _

_"It's just, it's so you," she shrugs as she tries to reign in her laughter, or is it her nerves? _

_She's not sure anymore. _

_"Well you look quite ravishing, m'lady," he says as he kneels a little in front of him._

_"Thank you," she murmurs, blushing slightly at her new nickname. "I like the fangs, gives it a kick," she winks._

_"Thanks! They're ceramic, I've bitten myself painfully several times and I don't know how I'll take them off but I'll manage," he chuckles at her shocked face and just changes the subject. "Can I get you something to drink? I pride myself for being the best drink-mixer in the country." _

_"Really?" _

_And just like that the challenge was on and he mixes her drinks after drinks well into the night. _

_Soon enough they find a door that affords them some quiet space, well lack of space but quietness, and soon enough they're at each other, kissing and moaning and God, alcohol really acts like a bitch when it comes to making out because their kisses are messy, their noses are bumping against each other, their tongues fighting against each other, and more often than once his ceramic fangs nipped a little too hard on her lower lip, so he breaks their kisses. _

_"Let me take these off," he says with a deep voice, arousal coating every word with the feel of her this close to him, the feeling of her tits just pressing against his chest, her taut nipples very noticeable even through layers of clothes. _

_Regina's biting on her lower lip, waiting impatiently for him to take those damn things off but honestly? She isn't bothered by them, instead they turn her on a little, after all it's not everyday that you have the opportunity to get laid by a vampire, even less a Robin Hood version of it. So she groans "Leave them on," when he tries to get them off to no avail. _

_And they're back at it, kissing more fervently, more hungrily. His hands latching onto her ample bottom, palming it, griping her, grinding against her, and she's moaning into his mouth, biting his lower lip and groaning when he does the same to her upper lip. Catches it before releasing it, catching it again more firmer and suddenly the door is opening, Robin is gasping and his mouth clamps close in panic over her upper lip, a sharp pain invading her senses before she pulls back immediately away from him, crying out as the pain intensifies at the ceramic ripping skin._

_"I'm sorr-"_

_Whack!_

_Without thinking, Regina punches Robin right on his nose and he falls from the force of it, the metallic taste of blood invading his senses and hers. _

"On my defense I never thought ceramic fangs would cause such injury."

"Yeah, well, they did," she pouts, the evidence of that night very noticeably on her upper lip, but soon it morphs into an amused grin. "You scarred my lip for life and I broke your nose, yet you took me to the hospital and made sure I was properly taken care of."

"Four stitches," he nods along, a sheepish smile on his lips and then laughs when he sees the roll of her eyes.

"I have to live with the consequences of your stupid fangs."

"I know," he chuckles once again before he's reaching for the last couple of french fries on her plate.

Just then her phone vibrates from the middle of the table and she picks it up, her eyes brightening at the text on display.

_I love you and I miss you _

_ —Daniel_

But before she can reply, she smiles a little bigger when Robin nonchalantly mutters "I still have those fangs somewhere in the loft."

Because Daniel gets her for the rest of his life in eight days, and Robin has her only for these few moments before her wedding day.

* * *

Robin's hands are on her lower back, their torsos pressed tightly together and they're swaying slowly to the soft melody playing over the speakers.

"I'm pretty sure I'll trip and fall to my death with these ridiculous shoes," she's muttering after missing a step and nearly tumbling down onto the coffee table.

Robin just snorts and continues leading her around the living room.

They've arranged it the moment they arrived after their busy day, clearing the middle and creating a small space for her to practice her first dance. They're dancing to the soft tune of the _Yeah Yeah Yeahs. _He's leading her, waltzing them around the carpeted floor and she's smiling brightly at him, at this wonderful man she calls her best friend.

"When did you learn how to waltz?" she's eyeing him curiously just as he gently dips her. Quickly he pulls her up and spins her around before replying softly.

"I may have watched some videos on youtube," he shrugs at her surprised and awed look. "I told you I was taking this _maid of honor_ work seriously."

"Well, now I absolutely know I made the right choice," she sighs before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I love this song," she says, smiling softly as the melody wafts through the speakers and Robin nods and smiles at the way she moves closer to his neck, still seeking his warmth after all this time.

They stay like that for moments, bodies pressed together as they sway softly, both reveling in the feeling of being this close again.

Reveling in the fact that her wedding is one week away.

"One week," she sighs nervously against his shoulder, eyes tightly closed and she feels Robin pressing a loving kiss atop her head and whispers the same thing.

.::.

"One week," he confirms, his throat constricting and arms tightening around her in a protective way.

One week until he'll no longer be able to hold her this close. One week, and he's not prepared. Not prepared for letting her go, not prepared for watching her get married to another man and just imagining it is enough to break this sense of calmness that has settled around them.

He swallows hard and unwraps his arms from around her, trying to extricate himself from their embrace, knowing all too well that the more time he spends with her, close like this, the more painful it'll be when he has to let her go. Sure, last night and today had been fun, and he may have forgotten for a second that she was actually getting married in a few weeks, but now, muttering those two words is enough to bring him back to the real life.

But they were still close, and he's tired, extremely exhausted of not sleeping last night and deciding to stay up with her instead, trying to make the best out of their last moments together. But sleep deprivation mixed with desire is a dangerous combination. So he needs to back away, back away before he ends up doing something he'll regret.

But as fate would have it, his foot gets tangled with hers and he's tumbling down onto his back, pulling Regina down with him before landing on the carpeted floor and letting out an _oomph_ and a groan the moment his sleep deprived body comes in contact with the hard floor.

A few seconds go by where the only sound in the living room is the sound of their heavy breathing, but soon Regina's soft chuckles are filling the air before both of them are bursting into full boisterous laughs.

"Are you okay?" she asks in between breathless chuckles as she lifts herself from his chest and looks down on him.

His hands are on her lower back as he nods but keeps on laughing.

Sure, his back was going to hurt in the morning but right now, right now this was some funny shit and he's intent on enjoying this_—_

_Oh_

The realization of their position dawns of him with the flutters on his stomach and the weight on his lower abdomen, and he opens his eyes, chuckling softly as he stares at her. She's amused, her lips trying to suppress another laugh at this situation, but then he's siting up, his sudden movement making her slip onto his lap instead and her laughter dies.

"Robin," she whispers, lips centimeters away from his and she's eyeing them, memories washing over her like some hot cocoa on a chilly night.

Warm and inviting.

Home

.::.

Regina never thought she'd experience this again, him close to her, lips a few centimeters away from each other… and yet here they are, gaze focused on his lips, her hand reaching up and caressing the nicely trimmed hair of his beard, the gentle roughness of it against her palm rising in her long ago buried desires.

It's strange, and at the same time it is not, because she's done this several times before. She had teased him about it, had helped him out whilst shaving a few years back, but there's something different tonight, the atmosphere between them has grown tense. A fact that's not dismissed by either one of them because his lips are parting, hers too before she lifts her gaze from his lips and meets his gaze instead.

"Robin," she whispers once again, palm pressed more firmly to his cheek just as her thumb traces that dimple of his. Regina swallows hard, gazes at his lips again before throwing caution to the wind and leans in closer, pressing her lips firmly to his.

God, how long had she wanted to do that?

She's missed him all these years, missed those lips, those dimples, just missed _everything_ about him.

And he did too, because his palms are traveling up from her hips and stopping by her waist, he's caressing her lower lip with that honeysuckle mouth of his. Regina feels her heart beating faster, her breath getting ragged as his taste invades her senses, as his arms wrap around her middle, as his wonderful kissing skills register in her head.

But soon she's breaking the kiss, their breaths mingling for a second before he leans down again _—_always in extreme need of contact between them, and captures her lips in a deeper kiss, more desperate, more raw, tongues softly begging for entrance and he's hoisting her up, pulling her incredibly closer to him as she wounds her arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair and deepening the kiss even more.

Their desperation palpable with the constant press and pull of their lips.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

I don't know if you guys listen to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, but their song titled "Wedding Song" is simply _amazing_. Also, please be patient, I know that with that flashback you guys have more questions, but we still have about 7 chapters to go so hopefully I'll answer some of your questions soon.

Signed, Cruella.


	9. Awareness

A/N: Well, this is me being a responsible undergrad and choosing to update a fic instead of finishing my assignments. Priorities people! But alas, I did want to post this before things got really stressful at uni, I mean, it only started a week ago and I'm already overwhelmed with assignments and presentations (wtf!) Also this chapter is considerably shorter to what I usually post but there is a reason and that reason is 1) I think of stories as two parters and well for me this chapter is kind of like an introductory chapter to the second part of the fic (this is all in my head, people), and 2) I wanted to give you guys something because it's been three months since my last update (sorry!)

I had other scenes written down that I'd planned to put in here, but I much prefer having them on the next chapter.

Once again, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Hope you beautiful people enjoy this one!

This one's for Tiffany, who knew I wouldn't post this chapter before her birthday (that was a month ago) even though I told her I would :) (That girl knows me better than I know myself)

All mistakes are mine (and I'm absolutely sure there are tons!)

Enjoy!

* * *

|Chapter 8: Awareness|

_It starts with a flicker in her heart. _

_An upbeat whenever his touch grazes her skin, whenever his lips ghost over her, raising goosebumps on their wake. It starts by that, a mere flip of her heart that has nothing to do with the arousal she is experiencing, nor with the quick flickers of his thumb across her clit._

_Regina had blamed it on the wine and the whole cheerfulness that came from celebrating her best friend's birthday amongst three dozens of family members well into the night. But soon the wine had left her, had been replaced with his ghosting fingertips, ghosting kisses and she soon found herself wondering, just wondering if her feelings for Robin had grown deeper, bigger, different than what she had anticipated._

_Sure, she'd had a freakout a few months ago, when he suggested they should get married, but now, weeks after she accepted said proposal, admitting that it was in fact a good idea, she's wondering just how great a life next to him will actually be. How wonderful he makes her feel by just being right next to her._

_How she is undoubtedly falling in love with her best friend._

_"__Hmmm, you're drifting," Robin whispers, his nose rubbing against her center in the most delicious of ways, nuzzling there, dropping a small kiss to her inner thighs before he meets her gaze._

_Regina simply shakes her head and swallows hard. _

_"__I'm just afraid your mother might walk in on us."_

_And they should be, she thinks, they should be afraid of Rose walking into his room expecting only Regina to be there, after all, his mother had already prepared the couch of the den for him._

_"__It may be your birthday, but Regina's our guest of honor here so, she gets to have your room, no buts!" The blonde woman had said once Robin and Regina arrived, excited at the prospect of getting to spend more time with, not only her son, but one of her favorite gals too. _

_Truth is that ever since Rose met Regina a few years ago, she'd been entranced by her, both women bonding over their love for concocting the most delicious of pastries. Content to just share recipes with one another and create new ones. So obviously Rose had been more than excited of having Regina stay for a weekend, after all they barely saw each other, but have always managed to keep in touch._

_"__I locked the door and it's nearly four in the morning," Robin interrupts her thoughts, "I'm pretty sure she's on her fifth dream by now." He winks as he crawls up her body, smiling devilishly at the way she swallows hard, her eyes holding a glint of excitement as he settles on top of her, his hardness pressing against her dripping center._

_Robin just stares at her and caresses her cheek, lowers his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss._

_Regina's aware of how this is verging on love-making. She's aware of how his tender gaze travels the length of her body, how his right hand keeps moving south and south, a loving expression on his face the moment his middle finger probes her warmth, his lips finding hers again as he starts a teasing flickers around her entrance. Tracing it with his finger tips, pushing teasingly his index finger into her and moaning against her mouth at how warm, slick and simply perfect she is._

_"__Stop thinking," Robin murmurs against her lips after a second before pulling his index finger from her depths and breaking the kiss. _

_Regina's about to protest, tell him that she's in fact not thinking but he's arching an eyebrow in challenge before his hand wraps around his shaft, rubbing the head teasingly against her entrance. Up and down, up and down and he just sighs at how incredibly amazing her warmth feels against him._

_He's become addicted to this, much like her, to this skin on skin contact between them, to no barrier between them, to this connection that seems to grow and feast whenever they're doing _this_._

_"__I love this," he says as he rubs himself against that tight bundle of nerves, the feeling of her clit against his head driving him mad with wanton, his eyes closing tightly as she moans out a 'me too'. _

_Slowly, inch by inch, he delves into her warmth and she hisses, grabs at his shoulder blades and just stops him from moving._

_"__Wait," Regina says, closing her eyes tightly as her inner thighs tremble against his hips, as she bites her lower lip in an attempt to reign in her emotions. This would be the first time she's doing this with him like this; with her heart beating faster inside her chest, with her stomach a jumbled mess, and her thoughts convincing herself that —oh, she's definitely in love with him._

_Robin nods atop her, and just stays like that, caressing the crease of her forehead, dropping a kiss on the corner of her mouth before giving her a peck on the lips properly, his right hand attached at her hip and holding on for dear life as he tries to control himself from pounding relentlessly into her, trying to refrain from the addicting dance of making her his once again._

_Regina starts rolling her hips underneath him after a moment, causing him to growl and move his hands from her hip to her inner thigh, holding her still, pressing her further into the mattress as he breathes through his nose. He takes a moment to compose himself, to avoid finishing this way quicker than he had planned to._

_Funny how she had been the one that needed a minute a few moments ago, but now he's the one squirming on top of her with the delicious friction and slick warmth that surrounds him. _

_But after a few seconds, and after feeling her flutter all around his shaft, he starts moving. Slow languid thrusts that have Regina's back arching, begging for more, but he won't give in to her pleads, won't give into the quick movements of her hips, instead he stills for a moment, untangles her left leg from around him and moves both legs to the side, pressing onto them to keep her from moving them as he continues with the slow strokes. _

_The angle is amazing, so fucking amazing, and Regina swears she's seeing stars. _

_But he is taking quite some time. _

_His cock slowly sinking into her before he pulls back quickly almost completely and repeats the motion. She hates that he has so much control over her, over her boy, over her emotions, over—oh!_

_Regina cries out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and legs pressing against each other tightly the moment he rams back into her, quicker and with more force than before, filling her to the hilt, stretching her so deliciously that she actually lets out a laugh, a delirious one followed by a guttural groan as he repeats the movement again, quicker this time._

_"__You like that?" He groans, his eyes staring directly into her tightly closed eyelids as he leans in and kisses the corner of her mouth, his hips never losing the rhythm he's set. _

_Mmmm yes, she finds herself eagerly mewling against his lips before he parts from them with a bite on her lower lip._

_He's straightening up, one hand holding her legs in place while the other kneads her bottom as he resumes his movements, adding a few rolls of hips that have Regina's jaw slacking and reaching blindly for a pillow to pull to her face, muffling the yelps and moans that were starting to grow in frequency and tone._

_And how, praise Jesus, how can one try against all mighty to not have feelings for this person? To not love him when he is fucking her so damn good? When she is babbling inconsistencies against a feather pillow whenever his cock hits that damn sweet spot inside of her? How can she not have feelings for her best friend when he is so adept at making her see stars and the moon and fucking Jupiter by just a simple press of thumb against her tightly coiled bundle of nerves? _

_Oh, she finds herself letting out, pillow now away from her face as she pants, the tightly coiled muscles being the evidence of her soon to follow orgasm. _

_But it's when he starts talking, it's when he starts muttering in that deep voice of his how _she's the most gorgeous creature he's ever laid eyes on, I love the way you feel around me, Regina you're so wet, That's it_, and those growls, those feral growls that always do a number on her, it's only then when Regina chances to take a look at him, to actually see him as he makes her his for the umpteenth time. _

_And his face is so damn perfect, as cliché as it sounds, his brows knitting together and tongue coming to wet his parched lips as he winks at her and keeps on fucking her or loving her, Regina does not know._

_Perhaps she's being royally fucked, perhaps she's just madly in love, but all that Regina knows is that when Robin's eye meet hers, she closes her eyes and waits for the mouth searing kiss, the tight pull on her clit and that delicious friction inside her that catapults her over the edge. The squeeze and tremble of her insides always enough to send him towards oblivion quickly, loud groans leaving his lips, hips losing rhythm, body slumping forward and quaking as he leaves open mouthed kisses across her jaw, whispering I'm sorry with each one of them._

_"__It's okay, we're safe," she finds herself replying, a stupid thing but quite necessary at the time._

_Her hands start rubbing his back after a second, letting out a satisfied sigh when he drops a kiss to her hair, a sense of calm filling her the moment he pulls away from her, limbs a trembling mess, her arms rubbing his back as she sighs happily and bites her lower lip._

_"__I'm a sticky mess," she pouts and Robin simply blushes before quickly standing up and grabbing a towel from the closet._

_The ever gentleman wipes himself and her off of their release before throwing the towel to the floor and joining her on the bed. Robin winds his arm around her middle, pulling her body flush to him, her back to his front as he lands a soft kiss on her hair._

_"__Thanks for coming with me."_

_"__You mean two minutes ago or?" she teases, an amused smile playing upon her lips as she loops their fingers together and closes her eyes._

_"__Sassy," he snorts, and shakes his head, dropping another kiss to her hair before breaking apart from her to pull the bed covers over them and settling once again behind her._

_They stay like that for minutes, both content to just lay like this for the rest of eternity—both aware of the fact that things are obviously changing between them. _

_But both too afraid to come forth with their inner thoughts. _

_"__Robin?" Regina's low voice calls out after a few minutes of laying in silence, and turns around in his embrace to face him._

_Robin hums in response, half-lidded eyes looking at her, a satiated expression on his face as her right leg slides between his and right hand lightly traces his hairline. He hums in appreciation, his eyes closing once again._

_For a moment Regina considers opening her heart to him, letting him know her deepest feelings and fears, but one look at his content face is enough to convince her that this emotional conversation will have to occur on another occasion. _

_But soon._

_So instead she shakes her head and drops a kiss against his lips, hand moving to lightly scratch the back of his ear as she murmurs,"Happy Birthday, monkey ears."_

_Robin just chuckles, drops a peck against her lips in a silence thank you before pulling her closer to him and resting his forehead against hers, both intent on getting at least two hours of sleep before he has to part away from her to move to the couch downstairs._

* * *

|_Present_|

It's incredible how just one touch, one simple press of lips can ignite in them a flame long ago left dormant, but that's now growing in ferocity, growing in warmth as it travels from the deepest recesses of their mind into their beating hearts, spreading that sense of awareness throughout their whole body.

It's a dangerous game they play.

A press, pull, and nibble against lips that have them moving incredibly closer towards one another.

Regina's atop of him now, her arms circling his neck as she pulls him closer, Robin's arm tightening around her waist as he does the same.

And they continue this, this dangerous, almost deadly game. A game that will have either one of them —if not the both of them— hurt beyond comprehension.

But their bodies are desperate for one other.

Their mouths addicted to one another.

So they don't part.

Not when his touch is ghosting over her back, tracing circles with his fingertips as he tries and tries to not lose himself completely on this, on her.

But Regina's far gone.

Her touch skimming lower down his back, fingers deftly finding the hem of his button up as she tries to pull on it a little.

"Regina," he whispers against her lips but it falls on deaf ears because she's biting on his lower lip instead as she grinds her hips directly against his. The movement is enough to cause his eyes to roll back into his head, his fingers now holding her hips for dear life.

They say that to err is human, and by God are they making a huge mistake.

Robin knows this, deep down he knows that this is wrong beyond comprehension, that this will complicate things even more between the two of them.

But bloody hell!

Regina's coming alive on top of him, moaning lowly against his lips as she kisses a little more, bites and plunges her tongue into his awaiting mouth, softly caressing his tongue, her taste invading his senses.

God, Alpha and Omega, she's grinding against him and he's quickly hardening underneath her, the friction so, _so_ good even with several pieces of clothes separating them. But God, he can still feel _her_, can feel her warmth rising, can feel her nipples peaking, can feel the dampness there, and his mind is in a whirlwind of memories. Memories of their most incredible encounters, memories of how tight and incredibly perfect she felt around him.

He missed this, even as fucked up as it sounds, he missed this, and he wants nothing more than to sheath himself in her. Nothing more than to love her fully, passionately, the only way she deserves to be loved.

And Regina? Regina wants it too because she's reaching between them for the hem of his button-up shirt, lightly splaying her palm against his abdomen and scratching there, her body immediately relaxing against his as a sigh leaves her lips, always affected by the warmth that emanates from him.

But it's when she's reaching for his belt, carelessly pushing her hand into his pants and grasping _him _that Robin's breath hitches, the sudden movement of her perfectly tight hand around _him_ reminding him of the situation they're in.

Of what they're about to do.

Of the _consequences_ that come with this.

Frankly Regina deserves more than this, more than a quick fuck in the living room, even more when she's marrying another man in just a week.

_Marrying another man._

_A week._

Robin breaks away from her lips, his own instantly missing those of hers, and he sighs as he nuzzles at the skin of her neck, his heart aching at the prospect that he has to let her go, sooner rather than later.

But God she's twisting her wrist around him, softly pulling at his length and moaning all the while, and that's too much for Robin, the guilt gripping him like a vice as he holds her softly by the wrist.

"Regina," he mutters, sighing against the soft skin of her neck before he drops a kiss there, allowing himself just that one thing.

"We can't do this," he whispers slowly, breath mingling against hers in the small space between their lips as he rest his forehead against hers, him taking deep breaths and swallowing down the regret that comes from breaking them apart.

But he has to do it, otherwise they would be… well, certainly in a much more compromising position.

Regina's eyes fly open, disappointment written all over her face before it's quickly overcome by surprise, then fear, then embarrassment as she looks down at her hand inside his pants. Quickly she loses her grip on him and pulls her hand from his pants, as if they'd been scorched by him, and desperately backs away from him.

"Oh God," she murmurs almost terrified as she looks at anything but him, hands pushing her body backwards until her back rests against the coffee table.

"Regina," Robin whispers the moment he sees her distress, concern written all over his face as he calls her name once again, trying to pull her from the trance she's found herself in, but not moving closer to her, afraid that if he does she'll end up running away from him.

Even though Robin knows it is bound to happen, sooner or later.

"Oh my God," she murmurs softly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, a look of utter disbelief on her face as she closes her eyes, not wanting to see him, not wanting to face _any _of this.

"Hey," he whispers again, trying, but failing, to get her attention.

It's almost like she's panicking, quickly standing up to pace the room, the background music still playing a soft tune and what a change of fate this has been. Nearly ten minutes ago they have been dancing, they have been carefree and just enjoyed each other's presence and now? Well Robin is quite afraid and at the same time sure that Regina will walk away from her own apartment to deal with her thoughts and guilt.

But instead she paces the room, not finding it in herself to leave even though her head is begging her to do so.

God

Not only did she kiss him, but she lost herself to the familiarity of it all and touched him, all of him and God, did she want nothing more than to lose herself completely in all that was him!

That thought alone acts like a catastrophe on her for she closes her fists and bites her lower lip deep in thought, only to groan inwardly at the fact that they still taste like him. That intoxicating taste uniquely his, that pinewood scent characteristically of him that she's only now aware of it surrounds her, all of her. Regina tries against all mighty to take deep calming breaths, but his lingering scent only serves as a reminder of what has just transpired between them. She shouldn't be this alarmed about it, it was after all just a kiss. Just a simple press of lips against lips with the occasional bites, moans, grasps, scratching—

Oh no he's standing up from his place on the floor too, his palm going through his hair and Regina chances that minute to look at him, really look at him, his bulge— the visual evidence of their recent encounter— very noticeable and Regina closes her eyes once again, her left hand shaking a little bit as she closed the fist more tightly, memories of how perfect he felt while she stroked him filling her. All warm and hard and just the perfect size for her soft hands—

"Robin, I didn't mean to." Regina finds herself saying quickly, way too quickly, desperately trying to rid her head out of that certain line of thought. It'll do her no good, none at all, it'll just complicated things a bit more—if possible.

"I know, Regina, neither did I," Robin says, his hands moving to his pockets as he swallows hard and eyes the stereo a few yards away from him. He quietly walks towards it and lowers the volume.

"I'm so sorry," Regina whispers after a moment, her eyes welling up with tears at the situation they find themselves in.

"Regina, " Robin calls out as he turns and tries to get her to look at him. Seeing her obvious distress, he throws caution to the wind and just walks to where she stands, stance guarded, fingers twiddling and face turned downwards.

His hands wrap around her wrists, softly caressing the skin there with the pad of his thumb, trying to gain her attention. Regina looks at him them, her eyes vulnerable and Robin offers her a small smile before he shakes his head.

"It's been a night of different emotions mixed with sleep deprivation, wedding fiasco and soft music, it's fairly normal for something like this to happen, especially given how long we've gone through without spending some quality time with one another," he finishes with a shrug, his face bearing the most calm expression ever as he waits for Regina to react, to calm down.

Regina just sucks in a deep breath, and when Robin pulls her to an embrace, tears gather around her eyes again because _damn it_, she can try against all mighty to convince herself that this is absolutely _wrong_, but her body and heart always betray her and relax instantly against him.

And for a moment she accepts the fact that while she tried to bury down her feelings for him _long ago_, his presence and the way she's obviously reacting to him, the way she seems to have lost all control over herself, is proof enough that she did not do a good job at it.

She needs to push them down deeper. She needs to distance herself from him for the next few days.

Or the catharsis that will follow will be ultimately their undoing.

So Regina takes in another deep breath and swallows down the lump in her throat (like she did a long time ago), before she nods and pulls away from him.

* * *

_Thoughts? _

_I've thrown two small easter eggs. _


	10. Foreseen Disappointments

A/N: First of all, this chapter is brought to you by the beautiful Melis, with whom I had a conversation back in the prohibition days, and gave me the most wonderful idea ever. So Melos, thank you a million times. Love you so much!

Also you guys have to thank Tiffany because I was having so much trouble with this fic and being all theatrics and stuff. But Tiffany here, with her witchy-psychological-guilt provoking ways made me sit down and _get stuff done. _So thanks girl, even though you hate me for being a professional procrastinator.

Special shoutout to guest reviewer '_oncer__' _whose review a few chapters back made me laugh for all eternity and was too good to stay as a review. So I ended up using it in this chapter. Oncer, if you're reading this, I'm still laughing about it.

All mistakes are mine (sorry for them!)

Also, Happy 100th OUAT!

* * *

_|Chapter 9: Foreseen Disappointments|_

_They had to cut their trip to his mother's home short. So on Sunday, two days after his birthday celebration, they're all saying their goodbyes and driving down the countryside towards the city. His father had called, telling Robin that he needed his intricate tasting habits and help with new suppliers. John wanted to add more of the Irish flavor to his pub, hoping that the addition would bring more visitors and therefore give him the chance to expand, open new pubs around the city. So Robin had agreed, a bit disappointed at cutting down time with his mother, but he'd agreed because it will only be for a week and if he didn't do it, he was pretty sure his father would cock things up. _

_So as soon as they arrived at their loft, late Sunday, Robin packed his things and left for Ireland with his father._

_But now it's been nearly two weeks, his father expanded the stay, and she misses him dearly even though they've been talking over the phone every night, but still, she misses him._

_And when he told her he'd be back by Friday afternoon, Regina had been ecstatic. _

_Truth is that the past two weeks have served as an awakening for her, convincing herself that she really has to open up her heart to him. Once, she considered telling him over the phone, her heart bursting out with happiness and relief at the prospect of telling him sooner rather than later, but she caught herself, knowing all too well that a conversation of that matter had to be done over some wine—okay, several liters of wine— and some food. _

_So today she's telling him, he's coming back and she misses him and she's telling him!_

_Oh God! She's actually confessing herself to her best-friend. And she's excited, nervous, happy._

_Friday afternoon comes, and she leaves work a bit early, and starts preparing dinner. She is, however, a bit disappointed when she receives a text message at 5pm that Robin's heading out for a few drinks with the men (they insist), and that he'll try to leave as soon as he can —Robin had mentioned early how he wanted to spend his Friday night at their loft, perhaps enjoy a nice quiet dinner and some welcome-home sex._

_So she replies with an '_Okay!'_ and goes back to work._

_Regina smiles as she pulls the perfectly baked apple turnovers—their favorite dessert, from the oven and puts the tray on top of the stove, giving them room to breathe and cool. _

_She's about to head to the shower when her phone rings, his name appearing on her screen. She swallows hard, her stomach tightening for some unknown reason (perhaps nerves?) and she presses the phone against her ear._

_"Hello," Regina answers, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible._

_"Hi," Robin says from the other line, his voice loud, trying to get her to hear him over the background music that's way too loud._

_"You having fun?" Regina smiles, swallowing down the lump that's starting to form in her throat, and for some reason she wishes she hadn't answered the phone, wishes she were in the shower right this moment instead of here, because she has this feeling in the pit of her stomach that things will take a turn for the __worse._

_"Actually that's why I'm calling."_

_Regina's confusion is palpable, given the way that she's leaning down against the counter top now, resting on her elbows as she says, "Fire away."_

_"I've run into Marian," Robin sighs after a moment, swallowing down for a moment before letting out another sigh._

_"Oh! Well that's quite unexpected." Regina swallows, her knees going weak as she makes sense of this whole situation._

_Regina knows about Marian, Robin had mentioned her before, how the high school sweethearts had parted ways after their first college year, both having different goals. Robin had confessed how he thought Marian would be the one he'd marry, eyes glazing over as he thought back on his first love. _

_The realization hits her like a train and Regina finds her throat constricting, hurting, feels as if the air has been knocked out of her lungs._

_"It is," he says with a dark chuckle._

_"So," Regina shrugs, throat aching and eyes welling up with tears before continuing, "what do you want me to say?" Her stomach fills with dread and the all too familiar sense of disappointment invades her senses. She rolls her eyes at herself the moment Robin goes silent, and chuckles darkly._

_At herself._

_At the situation._

_God._

_She'd been stupid, awfully stupid. _

_Several times she's done the same mistake, had allowed hope to blossom inside of her only to be squashed down by disappointment once again. It happened with Jefferson, her first boyfriend who dated her back in high school, only for Regina to find out months later that it was all just a ruse, all part of a fucking bet. Then she opened her heart to Keith, a man six years older than her. But she had been just eighteen, thought she had the whole world figured out, felt a bit like a rebel and just wanted to go against the world and it's rules. She gave him her all, only to discover he had been living two lives, one with her and the other one with the mother of his unborn child. Then the man, when Regina found out, confessed to only loving the sexual aspect of their relationship, something that his girlfriend and him didn't have anymore. She should've known, though, should've seen the anxious way he carried himself whenever they went out, should've noticed the way his eyes would skim over an audience before offering her a smile and a quick kiss._

_She had been an idiot back then. _

_And she is still an idiot right now._

_But Robin is talking again, pulling her back from her dark memories and thoughts._

_"I don't know what to do. She wants to talk to me—"_

_"Do you want to talk to her?" Regina interrupts, her voice cracking a little bit but she won't have it, won't show weakness in front of anyone, not even to herself. So she feigns a cough, and another one, just for good measure, but in her play-pretend she doesn't acknowledge his muttered 'yes' and instead coughs again._

_"Are you alright?" Robin asks, concern present in the way he voices it._

_"Yeah, it's just the allergies," she lies, bitting her lower lip to prevent herself from voicing her true thoughts. _

_And she has to get used to this again, has to get used to lying to this man to protect herself, has to get used to closing her heart again. _

_Won't be the first time, though._

_"I mean with everything," he asks, his voice merely a whisper but loud enough for them both to hear it._

_And that just kills her, it stabs through her chest because he's so fucking kind, good, wondering how she feels with everything and if only he knew. _

_If only he knew that this conversation is tearing her insides apart._

_If only he knew how her mind is running a thousand miles per second, how she has already convinced herself that she'll never be good enough for him. If only he knew how badly she wants to turn back time to that night at his father's wedding, how she regrets not throwing her arms around him and confessing herself back then because then this, all of this, would've been prevented and this is all just a cruel game, for him, for her, for both of them._

_But then she remembers how scared she'd been, how not in-touch with her feelings she'd been and she's grateful, even though it hurts, she's grateful, because she's sure she would've ended up hurting him even more._

_At not receiving a reply, Robin continues."I just promised you I'd spend a quiet night with you and it's just… I feel like I'm betraying you by wanting to be with her."_

_Regina simply swallows hard, brushing harshly at a tear that rolls down her eye before letting out a laugh, at herself, at this whole situation, at her life. Because, damn, she should've seen this coming. In her own twisted reality, she should've known that it was too good to be true, that his fucking kisses were nothing but the fine print that comes with the contract of being a fuck-buddy._

_Because that's what she's always been._

_A good lay. _

_A convenience when life gets boring._

_And Regina chuckles once again, her eyes closing at the prospect of letting her old demons win so easily. But she's far gone, down that road to nothingness and she speaks again, this time with an amused tone._

_Amused at how pathetic she's being._

_"You're not betraying me by following your heart, Robin." A lump forms in her throat and she swallows, trying to alleviate the pressure there. "If you want to spend time with her, then you go and spend time with her." Regina finishes, ignoring the wave of pain that takes root deep in her belly, reminding her once again of her position._

_And in that moment, when Robin mutters an 'okay' and hangs up she realizes once again that she's nothing more than the best friend, nothing more than the occasional girl who gets romped against the floor in order to scratch an itch._

_Like always._

_But then again, she has no one else to blame but herself, it had been her idea after all._

_..:::.._

_When Robin hangs up he feels a sense of remorse filling him to the brim, the need to see Regina overpowering knowing that he's a mere fifteen minutes away from her._

_"Now go, talk to her!" Victor slurs, patting his back as he signals to Marian who's waving her hand at him, asking Robin to come to her._

_"I should go," Robin says, glancing at the phone in his hands and shaking his head. "I think Regina's coming down with something and—"_

_Victor growls and takes the phone away from him, interrupting his train of thought. _

_"Bloody hell man, you have to live! You're twenty-seven years old, single as fuck, and you're going to turn down Marian, because you think Regina has the sniffles? Well let me tell you how you and Regina are going to end up."_

_"Victor," John Little warns from the other side of the table, a murderous look on his face._

_"No, he needs to know," Victor says, focusing on Robin once again before continuing. "What you have with Regina, whatever it is, it's toxic, it will get you nowhere. Everybody knows this, Robin. You think Regina is going to be your roommate forever? You think Regina is going to be your fuck-buddy forever?"_

_"What we have is none of your business," Robin growls, inching closer to Victor, fuming._

_"It is our fucking business, Robin. Because the world keeps moving while you fuck each other's brains out for fun. And if you keep this up, you're gonna end up in a fucking train down to nothingness. What will happen when she falls for a guy and leaves you? Huh? Have you thought of that? Are you gonna fuck your hand with thoughts of her? Or what happens if she decides that, oh, I don't know, maybe London isn't good enough for her? Maybe you aren't good enough for her. Maybe your dick isn't satisfying her eno—"_

_Robin grabs him by the collar, pulling him up from the chair and pushing him towards the exit. "Go home, Victor."_

_"Oh the truth hurts now, doesn't it?"_

_"That's enough!" John Little calls out, putting himself between both men and Robin just shakes his head, dropping his hands to his side and heads for the exit door himself._

_He walks outside, and it's cold as fuck but he keeps on walking, knowing full well that he cannot go to the loft like this, knowing full well that he has to unwind for a minute before seeing Regina. So he walks two miles down east to a small park, and sits down in one of the empty benches._

_The truth hurts._

_He can feel it now, now that the adeline has worn off, now that the coldness has taken with it his rage, he feels the pain in the pit of his stomach, the disappointment, the absolute truth to Victor's words. _

_He had tried, against all mighty, had tried to stop having sex with Regina but fuck, it's hard, it's an absolute nightmare to even think about not being with her whilst being so madly in love with her._

_"Robin!" The feminine voice calls out, the soft timbre that once upon a time made him go weak on the knees, now serving as a reminder of where he is. "What happened, I saw the whole ordeal and—"_

_"It's none of your business," Robin lets out, frustrated._

_"Whoa," Marian holds up her hands, a small smirk playing upon her lips. "Rough topic, huh?"_

_"You have no idea," he murmurs, staring up at the night sky. _

_"What's her name?" Marian asks after a moment._

_"It's more complicated than that, Marian."_

_"That wasn't the question now, was it?"_

_Robin merely swallows and looks at Marian, Victor's words echoing in his head. _

_He can try to fix this thing with Regina, or he can just continue to move forward with his life. And it hurts, even thinking about it hurts.__Because he's sure that this thing with Regina will go nowhere, he's known this deeply, but has always been afraid of acknowledging it. _

_So when Marian as if he wants to talk about it, he shakes his head, swallows hard and offers her a small smirk, saying the line he's gotten used to saying over these past few years._

_"Her name is Regina, she's just my roommate and you have nothing to worry about."_

_At that, Marian simply smiles brighter._

..:::..

_When Regina wakes up the next morning she's not surprised to find his shower running, nor is she surprised of the beautiful woman in the kitchen wearing one of his white tees. _

_"Hi, you must be Regina," the woman offers her a bright smile, way too bright for a Saturday morning, but Regina just nods and offers a small good morning. "I'm Marian, I hope you don't mind me using the kitchen."_

_Regina smiles politely and shakes her head, her eyes scanning over the island at the scattered ingredients. The woman's preparing the typical eggs, beans and sausage breakfast with a side of french toast. The eggs are overcooked, the french toast lacking cinnamon, all of which Robin absolutely detests, but Regina shakes her head at herself and smiles again. _

_"Oh no it's fine," Regina offers with a smile. Regina bites her lower lip, glancing once again at the kitchen island before sighing and muttering,"But just make sure his french toasts have cinnamon, and that the eggs are a bit more runny." _

_"Oh, thanks, it's been years since I last saw him, I kind of forgot what he likes," the woman chuckles as she gets back to work._

_At that moment Regina hears the distinctive sound of his bathroom door and she goes to the refrigerator, pulls out a red apple and hurries out of the kitchen towards the door._

_"Wait, you're not staying for breakfast?" Marian calls out, to which Regina smiles kindly and shakes her head._

_"I can't, I have somewhere to be."_

_What a fucking liar. Where the fuck is she going? She does not know, but one thing's for sure, she can't stay in this loft with the presence of his lost love back in his life. _

_Regina grabs her purse from the couch and flees the loft, barely missing the "Regina?" Robin throws her way, but ignoring it altogether. _

_Because even though she's missed him like crazy, even though she hasn't seen him in two weeks, if she sees him right now her aching heart will break once again. And if there's something Regina can't afford right now, is another one of last night's episodes._

_No_

_She needs a couple of hours by herself. To think. To breathe, because otherwise the things to come between Marian and him will destroy her completely._

..:::..

_It's exactly 12am when Regina enters the loft, praying to God that Robin is sleeping in his bedroom, because even though she feels better about the whole thing, she's still not sure she can see him right now. _

_But of course it's not her lucky day, week, year, she's known this since she went to sleep last night, because Robin is there on the couch, staring furiously at her as his foot taps against the hardwood floor._

_Regina simply sighs as she closes the door behind her. She takes a deep breath before turning around and—_

_"Where the hell have you been!?" Robin exclaims, standing up abruptly from the couch and marching towards her, a furious expression on his face. _

_"Hi, yes it's nice to see you too." Regina replies rolling her eyes, and Robin just sighs and shakes his head as he moves closer to her, anger leaving his body almost immediately before he wraps his arms around her._

_"Don't ever scare me like that, understand?" Robin mutters against her hair after a second, closes his eyes and inhales her scent."You didn't take your phone with you. I sat here waiting, worrying, thinking the worst." He sighs, dropping a kiss to her temple and breaking the hug, eyes scanning over her face as a bright smile appears. "I've missed you these past few weeks."_

_"Me too," she replies with a small smile, gaze meeting his and Regina's not surprised by the familiar sting of tears in her eyes, nor is she surprised by the numbness that fills her at the same time._

_Robin reaches for her cheek and with the pad of his thumb catches the small tear, and he chuckles, dropping a kiss to her cheek and pulling her closer to him, hugging her again._

_Regina wraps her arms around him and with a deep breath she blocks out the remainder of her feelings._

* * *

|Present|

Regina dreams of him that Saturday night.

Of his kisses.

Of his touches.

Of the way he expertly makes her body quiver with just one look.

Hips rolling against hers.

Skin slapping.

Rough hands holding her hips in place as he bites her lower lip, bite, nibble, tongue darting out, and her toes are curling, hand moving lower to touch herself but he won't have that, won't let her do any work and instead his hand moves from her hip to her clit.

Pinching, thumb moving in rapid circles around it as his hips keep thrusting into her, length fucking her in the most delicious of ways as she squirms and trembles and _screams._

She wakes up panting, hands between her legs and hot slickness coating her fingers.

But she won't give in to her deepest desires.

No.

Instead she sends a quick text to Daniel, asking him to go out for breakfast —a pathetic attempt to ease her guilt away (or to run away?). Either way he replies quickly, texting her that he has something important to tell her.

But she's neither worried at the prospect, nor nervous.

Regina showers quickly, ignoring the ache between her thighs and the warmth pooling low on her belly; instead she focuses on scrubbing her face, an attempt to wash off the feeling of Robin's lips.

When she changes into some jeans and a dark t-shirt, she sends Robin a quick message, telling him not to wait on her, that she'll see him tomorrow, and she leaves her apartment before Robin wakes up.

Daniel meets her in a small bistro five blocks from her apartment, and as soon as he sees her, his face breaks into a bright smile.

"There you are." Daniel offers her a smirk and hugs her. When he breaks the hug, Regina finds herself staring at his lips, her own with the fantom of Robin's and guilt settles in her stomach once again, and she bites her lower lip. Daniel is talking in front of her, she can see his lips moving and she feels the sudden need to kiss him, to change the memory of Robin's lips with Daniel's. He's talking, whispering things but Regina interrupts him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her, lips merging with his. Daniel's surprised at first, but he responds to the kiss willingly, his lips attaching to her upper lip, pulling and probing, tongue darting out to caress her top lip.

His lips are rough against hers, way too rough for her, hands circling her waist and pulling her too close to him, belly against belly, his hands moving lower down her back until they land on her backside, grabbing and pulling. His teeth start scraping that upper lip and he pushes his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers and God, when Robin kisses her he sees stars, feels full inside, happiness filling her to the brim, and when Daniel kisses her she feels hot and bothered, craving nothing but to get _fucked,_ rough and fast right here on the sidewalk

And why is she comparing his kisses with Robin's?

Why is she disappointed when she opens her eyes after breaking the kiss and sees gray orbs staring back at her instead of bright blue ones?

"Well, this day is off to a great start," Daniel murmurs, playfully pats her butt before breaking apart from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bistro. Regina simply chuckles and follows him inside, anxiety and the sudden urge to run filling her to the brim.

So when Daniel says he's going out of town on Monday, but will come back just in time for the wedding, Regina merely nods and focuses instead on the breadcrumbs in her plate.

Knowing full well that she should be pissed at him, or at least feel disappointed, but instead Regina finds herself relieved by it.

..:::..

Regina texted him not to wait for her, and yet he does.

The whole day he finds himself wondering where she is, how she is feeling after last night. But he can't bring himself to call her, can't bring himself to add more stress into her already stressful and emotional day. So instead he opts to call back home, he talks with his mother, father, Killian, asking them how their day is going, just converses in neutral grounds with them; anything to get over the anxiousness that's settling in the pit of his stomach.

By noon he decides to sit down and get shit done, after all, he still hasn't written down anything for Daniel's vows.

He grabs a few napkins and a pen and sits down by the living room.

But now it's ten pm, Regina's nowhere to be seen, and he's managed to come up with _nothing _and he's incredibly, horribly frustrated.

With himself.

With the situation.

And tired of it, at that.

Every time he managed to write a sentence down, he would end up drifting towards last night, towards her kisses, _always_ her kisses, and the utter bliss he felt the moment their lips met. And then he'd pulled himself out of those thoughts, focused on the task at hand, but ended up hating what he'd written down once again.

By eleven pm he decides to text Daniel, ask him if Regina's with him because he hasn't heard from her all day and he's worried.

Daniel replies quickly with _She's with me_.

And Robin both relaxes and tenses at the prospect. Relaxes because at least he knows she's safe. Tenses because she's with _him_.

_Her fiancé, _Robin reminds himself.

He types back a quick _ok, but we need to talk about your vows._

And this time he receives a reply early Monday morning, when he's in bed and staring at the ceiling as he hears Regina's shower running from a few rooms down the hall. The shower goes off and Robin considers waiting for her in the living room, but he quickly gives up that thought, knowing full well that she needs time, _they_ need time.

_What about them? _is Daniel's reply.

What about them, mate? Well for one the fact that he doesn't know what he should write, is instead plagued with things Regina will notice don't come from her fiancé's head. He needs words. Words that only _they_ understand, experiences that _they've_ shared together.

And he tells Daniel so.

_I'm gonna need more information about the both of you. Where and how did you meet? When was the moment you realized that what you felt for her was real? When was the moment you realized you wanted to marry her? What makes her better than the rest? What quirks about her do you love? Where do you see yourself with her in ten years? What quirks about yourself you know she says she detests, but secretly loves? I just need information to make this look as if it was _you_ the one writing them, _not_ the best friend. _

Robin waits _two_, _three_ seconds after sending the text to ask him if they could meet up and discuss this in person.

He waits for his response, then hears _her_ footsteps stopping just in front of his door for a few seconds before continuing again down the hall, until the front door is closed with a _click_.

And when Daniel replies with _I can't, I have to leave town for a few days but you can call me, _minutes later, Robin sees red.

..:::..

Regina dreams of Robin again.

His mouth devouring _her_, palms holding her thighs against the matters as he laps at her in earnest. Licks, nibbles, and bites that have her arching her back, one hand traveling towards his hair to keep him in place. He's chuckling against her center, mouth closing around her clit as he sucks, presses the tip of his tongue firmly against it, and the movement makes her thighs tremble in pleasure. He plants his tongue firmly against her clit, then runs it down towards her slick entrance. Up and down, up and down, and shit, his eyes meet hers, tongue moving more rapidly against her and she's gonna come, she's gonna come, and she lets go at the sight of those bright blue orbs—

She wakes up panting again, mouth dry, jaw slack and sighs deeply, her eyes welling up with tears as she feels years of deeply buried emotions catching up with her.

She still remembers vividly the betrayal she felt _that_ night, still feels the hot searing pain that encompassed her whole body by the thought of finally admitting her feelings to _herself_, finally deciding to open up, only to receive the gutter wrenching truth of what she was, what she is. Regina still remembers the coldness that followed her afterwards, that closed off heart, that now beats rapidly inside her chest, wanting nothing more than to break free from those tightly coiled chains, chains that now shake with every breath she takes.

Regina shakes her head for the umpteenth time and swallows hard, trying to make sense of the situation, trying to grasp reality, trying to break away from long ago memories and she looks at the clock on the bedside table and releases a deep sigh, knowing full well that Robin won't wake just yet.

Like the day before, she showers and dresses in record time, but when she walks down the hall she stops by the guest bedroom. Maybe she should talk to him, or at least say good morning in person after these two days, but decides agains it quickly and in less than thirty minutes she's walking into the only place she can clear her head. Ever since coming back to New York, Regina has been fond of her workplace, mainly because it secured her stay in New York, cementing the fact that she was _over_ with her life in London, and maybe also by the fact that her best friend had been the one who offered her the job in the first place, but still, she finds comfort in the shiny glass office doors and purple décor.

Regina walks hurriedly around the empty floor, looking from side to side through empty offices, relief flooding her at the absence of her best friend. The click of her heels die down as she unlocks the door to a small filing room. Her eyes skim across them, a small smile playing upon her lips as she eyes the accomplishments she's made in the past few years.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Regina groans inwardly at the voice. Her boss, her best-friend, her personal pain in the ass. Malloreen has been there from the moment Regina joined primary school all the way to her second year of college, where Regina decided she wanted to study abroad. She has been her confidant, her number one supporter —after her father that is, and when Regina moved out, Malloreen had made sure that she would feel comfortable with moving to another city. She visited her two times on her first year there, and after Regina had gotten used to the whole city and Mal approved of her roommate and new friend, her visits became fewer and fewer, but they still remained in contact, to the point where Malloreen had been the one who offered her this job back home, after knowing full well of her fallout with Robin.

"Regina—"

"I wanted to finish reviewing a few caseworks before the whole wedding fiasco."

"Bullshit, I know for a fact that you triple checked _everything_ before leaving to pick up your fuck-buddy last week."

"Mal," Regina sighs and shakes her head as she begins looking for a case file hurriedly around the small office. "I'm not in the mood right now," Regina says and closes her eyes, her traitorous mind filling up with images of Robin's soft lips against hers, soft skin merging together, the desperation of their actions, and Regina finds herself tensing, heat pooling low in her belly at the prospect of how her wondering hands had found the treasure beneath those slacks.

"My, my, my, Regina, have you been indiscrete?" Mal mutters after a moment, arching her brow and crossing her arms in front of her chest at the small blush that takes place on her friend's cheek and her sudden pants.

Regina merely huffs a breath and pulls out the casework she was looking for before heading away towards her small office, completely ignoring her friend's tease and locking herself inside her office space. Thankfully it was still early in the morning, the office was empty with the exception of Mal, Regina and the poor cleaning lady Gothel who apparently had a rough night for she was staring directly at the ceiling, head resting against the back of the couch.

Mal simply rolls her eyes and expertly grabs the keys to Regina's office from Gothel. She unlocks it, quickly gets inside and locks the door behind her, ignoring Regina's murderous look.

"I have a feeling you need someone to talk to."

"I said I—"

"You're not in the mood right now, I get it, I get it," Mal rolls her eyes," which is why I'm not offering you words of consolation, I'm just lending you an ear to listen to your complaints, so, speak."

Regina just shakes her head and walks shamefully towards the leather couch on the far end of her office, her hands going directly to her temple as she massages it gently, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that was quickly building up.

Malloreen has seen Regina at her worst, has seen her fighting for her life as she almost drowned, has been on the receiving line as Regina went on and on about how stupid she was for thinking Robin and her could have something. So yes, Malloreen knows Regina like the back of her hand, and the blush, the rapid breaths, the shameful look all had to do with one thing.

"You had sex with Robin!" Mal gasps, her eyes growing the size of saucers and a smile threatening to break free.

"Oh God, no!" Regina answers almost too quickly, and Mal's eyes shot up once again at her sudden answer before sitting next to her friend and lowering her voice tone.

"Did you want to?" Mal asks after a moment of deliberation, sucking at her lower lip to prevent herself from smirking.

Regina's breath hitches as Mal finishes her question, and she eyes her best friend once again.

Did she want to have sex with Robin? Well that couldn't be possible, not when the countdown to her wedding is now down to single digits, not when she is marrying another man in a few days. But then again she had unbuttoned his shirt, she had kissed him senseless, she had grabbed his cock and if it hadn't been for his sense of chivalry and unbelievable respect for her, Regina doesn't know where she would've been today.

Did she want to have sex with him? Beyond lust, beyond wanting to scratch an itch, after all, it's been a few months since she last had sex with Daniel, his poor attempt at enriching the passion for their honeymoon in order to start off their marriage with the right foot.

The right foot.

With the bride wondering if she wants to have sex with her _maid-of-honor._ With the bride who couldn't help but feel disappointed the moment Robin's hands halted her movements, fingers itching to touch more of him, her traitorous body wanting nothing more than for him to take that step, slick warmth in desperate need for his calloused fingers… But the question remains unanswered, did she want to have sex with Robin.

Does she still want to?

"I don't know."

_How pathetic_, Regina thinks and offers a humorless laugh as she stands and begins pacing her office, suddenly hyper-aware of the situation she's in.

"It's okay if you want to, you know?"

The brunette turns around abruptly, the storm behind her eyes dissipating a bit at the calm expression of her friend, but turned back to rage as the words echo in her head.

"What?" Regina asks lowly, her fists closing at the sudden rage she feels. How can it be _okay_?

"Regina, it's a simple equation. You and him have history. He gave you a home in London. He gave you laughs, great sex and just simply the greatest adventure you've ever had. You loved him, you got hurt, you flew back home, but you loved him, and you still do—"

"Mal, I'm getting married to Daniel in four days," Regina interrupts quickly, her breath becoming labored by the minute as she listens to her friend's suggestion.

"Can we please stop talking about Daniel, he has nothing to do with this—"

"He has _everything_ to do with this, Mal!" Regina interrupts her, words dripping venom, all pent up emotion, all of her frustrations laid bare for her best friend. "Our wedding is in four days! _Four days_! And I'm spending all my days with Robin, I'm doing _everything_ with him! I'm sleeping next to him, we're cooking together and going over the wedding details together and then suddenly we're kissing and I find myself wondering just how great, how incredible marrying Robin would be. Isn't that crazy? I'm fucking comparing them to one another. Robin is attentive and kind and just makes my days a little brighter by simply being here. But then I have Daniel, who's my _fiancé_, who's a gentleman a, who's a—"

"Douchebag dressed up as a sheep."

"Don't start with this again," Regina begs, voice cracking, head moving from side to side in an attempt to get a grasp of reality, to prevent herself from letting the blonde's words sting her.

"Don't start with what? I've never stopped."

And this is how it's always been between them. Both of them laying out the truth to one another, no matter how painful or horrible it is. Regina's used to it, she's used to Mal's consisten babbling about her choices, about her fiancé, about her doing all these things because it's easy, it's easy with her mother, it's easier than having to deal with everything.

"Okay," Regina nods, the anger inside of her growing and growing by the minute, but at this point she doesn't know who she's angry at, Malloreen or herself. She just signals Mal with her hand to continue as she lets out, "just get this over with."

"Get what over with!" Mal replies, a dark chuckle moving past her lips as she sits back against the couch and shrugs. "I don't like him, never have and never will. You know this, he knows this, _hell_, the whole world knows this."

Regina just sighs and shakes her head, her eyes filling up with tears and she wonders just how the fuck she ended up in this place, thinking about her life's decisions, thinking about everything at the same time, and coming up with nothing, no clear answer, no clear decisions.

A week ago she had the world figured out, she was going to marry Daniel and be happy with him, that was the end of it.

But then Robin came along, and he turned her world upside down, adding depth and nooks and corners, complicating everything in a way where Regina just feels _lost_. With nowhere to turn, no button she can press in order to stop everything for a minute and think, _really_ think about her decisions.

Regina hears Mal sigh as she stands up and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I just don't want you to end up getting hurt, Regina."

"I know," Regina nods, swallowing hard the lump that takes place on her throat. "But it would hurt me a whole lot more if I don't see you there on Friday."

And that's all there is to it.

Mal looks to the side, sighing loudly before and just concedes.

"I'll see you on Friday. I'll try to stay still and forever hold my peace… just this once and just because I love you."

Regina nods and turns back towards her desk.

"Regina?"

"Hmm," Regina says, not looking up towards her friend.

"I'll be there, but on one condition."

"Fire away," Regina says as she slips on her glasses and opens up the case file, desperately trying to do something to ease her running mind.

"If that day, for some reason, you need a shoulder to cry on—"

"Mal—"

"No, hear me out! If for some reason you get cold feet, if you need to run away for a little bit, if you need _anything, _then you come to _me_. No one else. I may have refused to be a bridesmaid, but I'm still your female best-friend and being there for you on your wedding day it's _my_ job, and my job only! Understood?"

Regina offers her a small smile before nodding. "Okay, but you have nothing to worry about."

"I really hope so." Malloreen offers her a small smile before nodding and walking out of her office.

Regina simply sighs and focuses on the file.

When she heads home that night, Robin is sitting by the living room, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She finds herself asking, nerves on edge at seeing him for the first time after the kiss, and at his tense posture.

Robin simply looks at her and says, "We need to talk."

* * *

Signed,

_Cruella_.


	11. Catharsis: Part One

A/N: I wasn't sure about this chapter, frankly I still have my doubts. But anyways, you guys deserved an update, and what an update! 9.5k words which I hope you guys enjoy. Special thanks to my gorgeous friend Eva (GlindaLovesShoes) who wrote an incredible scene for this chapter! If it wasn't for her, I'm pretty sure I would've never updated so please, thank her! Thank you, Eva! You saved my life! Also, thanks to Melis who made sure this chapter wasn't 'too extra' as I had feared. Wish I could show you all her hilarious commentary, but alas, I can't. Also, a belated birthday gift to the crazies Karla and Limary! We're meeting Lana in 19 days and we still can't believe it!

Warnings: Even though I know you guys won't complain about, this is quite smutty! Also a lot of things happen in this chapter (a lot more would've happened if I'd posted the whole thing) so, just a heads up!

But most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

|Chapter 10|

|Catharsis- Part One|

_It's not that he regrets it, he doesn't, it's just the fact that Robin feels an unmistaken emptiness whenever Marian's lips grazes his. _

_He used to blame it on the fact that it's been years since they last kissed each other, but still, every time they kiss, hold hands, or simply go on dates, he ends up disappointed by the end of the day. And it's not even that the sex is bad, it isn't, sex with Marian is one of the most satisfying things he's had in his entire existence, but it isn't worth it, not when afterwards, when Marian's head rests on his chest as she sleeps peacefully, he feels the unmistaken numbness and emptiness taking over his body again. _

_It's been three months of this, and even though he's grateful for that second chance with Marian, he feels as if he's lacking on other things. _

_He barely sees Regina now._

_For some reason she decided to take more workload, stays at her firm until late at night instead of going out for drinks with friends, and he understands it, knows that they're heading towards their late twenties and obviously growing up. But still, whenever he asks her out for dinner, or simply to the cinema to watch that 'movie I know you've been dying to see' he only gets an "I'm too tired" in reply and the silhouette of her as she heads towards her room._

_But tonight he's intent on changing that, this deteriorating friendship between them. Tonight Ruby had invited them all for dinner at her place, and even though he's going sans Marian —the two decided to slow things off, after all, ever since she returned they've both been spending every day together— he's pretty excited to receive some time off of this relationship, to simply hang out with friends. _

_Robin wears a royal blue button up and some dark washed jeans topped with a black leather jacket. He takes a look for the umpteenth time in the mirror, fixes his hair and then shakes his head, is not as if he's trying to impress someone… right? Robin chuckles darkly and takes one last look at himself. He heads to the kitchen, picks up his car keys and phone, noticing he has a text from Regina, and finds himself frowning immediately._

Still doing paperwork, unfortunately I'm going to be a little late. Tell Ruby I'll see her in a bit.

_He sighs, types back an 'Okay, we'll see you later' and heads out._

_It's almost 9pm when Regina arrives, and even though the last two hours have been filled with laughter and conversations, Robin cannot help but feel extremely giddy and happy at seeing her a few yards away from him. Ruby lets out a cheer at seeing Regina there (a cheer that if Robin hadn't caught himself, he would've let out also) and immediately hugs her. _

_Robin takes his time to ogle her. She's wearing a blue cocktail dress and a black coat, her hair wavy and face makeup less. She looks gorgeous tonight, more than ever, he thinks. And maybe it's the fact that he hasn't seen her, really seen her, in forever. Or maybe it's the fact that she's just naturally beautif— Her eyes meet his, amongst countless of people, and Robin feels his stomach doing flops. Regina offers him a small smile, eyes devoid of emotion and he excuses himself from the conversation he's having with Will and Tuck, and slips himself into the den, bringing her a glass of wine._

_"For you, m'lady," Robin says, a small smile on his face and Regina nods in gratefulness, taking the glass from his hands._

_"So, what did I miss?" Regina asks, scanning her eyes around the room._

_"Nothing much, Ruby has some news to tell us, but she's been waiting for you so."_

_"Oh, that's interesting?" She chuckles and at that moment Ruby decides to call them._

_"Hello all! Thank you for coming tonight! Since we're all here together Victor and I would like to share some incredible news with all of you." Ruby motions for Victor to move towards her side, and he goes willingly, a small smile on his face as he begins to blush._

_Robin stiffens at the sight of the man, because even though the man had apologized for his drunken behavior a few months ago, his words had cut too deep and even though he found it in his heart to forgive him and tell him "Don't worry about it" the words still ring in his head every day._

_"Guys, Victor and I are getting married!"_

_ A couple of cheers and catcalling rings through the house, growing in frequency when Victor and Ruby kissed in front of family and friends. _

_"Well, that was unexpected," Regina mentions on a laugh._

_"I know, thought them to be sampling every man and woman on earth before doing this."_

_"Yeah, but I'm happy for them," Regina offers with a smile, looking at the engaged couple and offering Ruby an excited clap when she looks her way._

_"So, drinks?" Robin offers with a shrug._

_"I don't really feel like drinking tonight," Regina mutters._

_"Come on Regina, I've missed you these past few months, we don't even have to go out for drinks, we can go out for dessert or even stop by that little bakery you love so much. Please, just, for old times sake," Robin all but pouts at her, giving her his best puppy dogs' eyes._

_"You're so full of shit," she chuckles, shakes her head and simply stares straight ahead. _

_Three months ago those same eyes would've turn her to putty, but today, today she doesn't feel the urge to kiss him, today she only feels the dull pull on her heartstrings, getting duller and duller with every passing day._

_ It still hurts, the betrayal still hurts, but she's a master at getting over things quickly, and she did. Even though the insufferable John Little keeps asking her weekly about it, keeps eyeing her from across the room with a knowing look. Weekly, he keeps telling her she should tell him of her conversation with Mal. Truth is, she is considering moving back to New York for a little bit, needing some time away from her best friend, and John Little had seen through the lie, her "I miss my family" her "I want to build a better future for me" all part of a façade, hiding something from him. _

_She never told him the true reason, and yet he looks at her, at them, as if he knows. _

_Because John has seen. _

_He's seen the way Regina looks another way whenever Marian, his buddy's old and now new girlfriend, wraps her arms around Robin. Or the small flinch whenever Robin mentions Marian's name._

_Regina spends less time with them, more time at work, or at the gym, and slowly, John Little put the pieces together. And when he caught her talking on the phone with her friend Malloreen, telling her that she's considering moving back, John had stepped in, a questioning and sad look on his face._

_He looks at her that way again. Begging her with his eyes to talk to Robin, explain her feelings, anything. But she had told John that night months ago how she could feel her walls building up, her sadness slowly dissipating, and nothing but comfortable silence inside her little shell. She'll kill herself before she ruins what Robin and she have —even though that thing has been ruined for the last three months. _

_And still John ogles her every move, him nursing a drink and pretending to laugh at something Will says at his side, but he still watches her and Robin._

_She needs to get away from this place, from John's pointed look, from Victor and Ruby's untamed happiness, and even though she's not crazy about spending time with Robin, she has missed him too the past three months._

_And even though she's been ignoring him these past few months, she also feels the need of spending that night with him, for old times sake._

_"Okay."_

_• • •_

_Regina's nursing her whiskey as she eyes the man in front of her. Her idiotic best friend with his shit eating grin mixing some sort of thing in two glasses. It takes her back, to their first kiss, to that night when they were young and idiots, and her upper lip twitches in remembrance of how the night had ended. _

_Disastrous, just like they will end up. Regina knows this, has made peace with it, decided that if they go back to it, to sex, she'll do it for the fun of it, the primal need of it, just like it was supposed to be from the beginning. She clears her throat and her thoughts, crosses her legs and leans forward, resting on her elbows on the kitchen island._

_"So, how are things with Marian?" She asks, eyes not meeting his._

_"I don't know. We're taking things slow and yet it feels as if we're going a thousand miles per second. So we decided to take a break—"_

_"Another one?"_

_"Yes, at least until we're both sure of where we're going with this, although I'm sure it's heading nowhere."_

_"Well aren't you the optimistic one."_

_"You know it. Anyways, enough about Marian, how about you? I barely see you now." Robin sighs, pushes his fingers through his hair before he leans down on top of the kitchen island, his fingers covering hers atop it. "I've missed you," he mutters for the umpteenth time that night and Regina finds herself pulling her hands away from his hold, chuckling wholeheartedly at his hurtful look._

_"Don't get all cheesy on me Robin Locksley."_

_And even though it pains her a little (a tiny bit) Regina's grateful that his smirk only causes her to smirk in return and warmth to pull low on her belly, a warmth that had nothing to do with emotional attraction, but a mere physical one._

_• • •_

_They're in the kitchen one minute, then the next they're falling on top of the couch, a mess of limbs and sweat._

_He's missed her so fucking much, and so has she, because even in their drunken stupor she's pulling him towards her over and over again, legs hooked around his hips as she rolls against him. _

_Robin groans against her neck, sucking the skin there as he pushes his fingertips under the hem of her dress, bringing it up towards her waist. Her meaty thighs are in display and ready to be worshipped by his groping hands, and he gropes, pulls, presses himself tighter against her, the bulge of his jeans now coming in direct contact with that part of her that's undoubtedly drenched._

_"Yes!" She cries out the moment his hands find her pebbled nipples through layers of clothing, pulling and twisting, a beautiful agony, pleasure filling her to the brim. Robin pushes her dress off her in an instant, growling at the matching black lace covering her lithe body. In an instant he's assaulting her neck again, growling and muttering how hot she is, how he's gonna make her come multiple times with his mouth and then his cock. Regina only growls at the prospect, her insides trembling and drenching in anticipation as she rolls her hips against his again._

_And God, his hands skim down to her narrow waist, holds her in place as he rolls his hips under her, jean covered cock rubbing deliciously against her. Robin sighs under her, stops his movements and caresses her cheek._

_But she needs more of this, more friction, more action, more fucking. So she cups him, her fingers softly traveling along the length of him through layers of clothing, and he groans against her chest now._

_"You're fucking taking too long. Off!" She mewls as she lifts herself off him, bites her lower lip and just watches him through heavy lidded eyes as he does as he's told._

_She salivates at his form, eyes growing darker by the second as his jeans come off and then so does his boxers, his cock springing free from it's confinement, standing proudly and twitching. _

_"Like what you see, m'lady?" He asks, more like slurs, but she understands quickly. _

_Wanting to pay him back, she stands in front of the couch, a bit woozy, her legs shaky with the pent up pleasure she has, and reaches behind her back to unhook her bra, throws it somewhere towards the coffee table before he has a chance to say anything. Then slowly, with a sly smile on her face, Regina hooks her fingers through the lace of her panties and pushes them down, letting them pool at her feet._

_"Like what you see?" _

_Robin simply stares at her, eyes growing darker, breath growing heavier by the second and he sits up, line of sight directly at her lower abdomen and he caresses her hips, hands going to her backside, pulling, grabbing, as he stares at her._

_"This is new," Robin whispers, tongue peeking out to lick his lower lip. His fingers move from her backside towards the front, over her recently waxed nether regions, a thin strip on top leading down to heaven, or heavenly hell. His fingers skim over her clit, moving further down until he finds scorching wet heat. "God, you're so wet," he groans, closing his eyes as he rests his forehead against her lower abdomen. _

_His middle finger enters her in a swift motion, Regina closing her eyes instantly as she bites her lower lip and prevents a moan from moving past her lips the moment a second finger joins in. _

_Regina pushes him down on the sofa, sits atop his lap, and smirks intently at his shocked expression. She runs her nails from his chest down to his pelvis, getting close but not too close to him. She repeats the motion again and Robin moans and closes his eyes, hips thrusting upwards in search for a touch, heat, anything that will alleviate this pressure, this sudden need he's feeling._

_"I know what drives you crazy, Locksley," she mutters, her timbre lower than normal._

_Robin simply smirks, eyes glassy in his inebriated state and he arches an eyebrow, truly curious with where she's going with this. _

_So he challenges her._

_"Really?"_

_And if there's something Regina appreciates more than fucking him, is a challenge. So she gives him a wink before she wraps her hands around his neck._

_"I know for a fact that if I do this," she presses her chest to his, her nipples perk against his warm skin, "your breath will get heavier. And if I do this," she slides her hand towards his, pulls them and presses them against her buttocks, making him grope her ass only to have her chuckle in delight at the twitching his cock makes under her, "your cock will get incredibly hard."_

_"Regina," he warns, he always did have a weak spot for her foulmouth during sex._

_She merely chuckles, straightens up in front of him before she leans down and starts kissing his chest. He wishes it were his lips and then his chest, but they've made a deal an hour ago during their drunken conversation in the kitchen, and it's no kissing, because they just want to fuck and that's all._

_So that's how they'd spent the night, not kissing on the lips._

_Regina reaches down with her fingertips, nail softly scratching down his navel, she arrives at his length, his erection pressed snuggled between them, pressed against his lower belly and she lightly brings her finger down his head, down his veiny cock until they land on herself. _

_"Do you want me to touch my—"_

_"Yes!" He all but begs, groaning at the view of her manicured fingers circling her clit._

_She stops though, instead brings her finger up his length until they land at the small slit at the top of his head. She circles it with her index finger, smiling devilishly at the drop of precum and spreading it around the now glistening head. _

_Regina twirls her palm around his head, giggling at the loud set of curses that leaves his lips only for them to turn into a feral growl when she twists her hand and pulls down on his length. Quickly, though, she stops and instead lowers herself onto the floor on her knees and rests her hands atop his thighs. Her palms move teasingly closer to his aching cock, before she retires them, settles on caressing the inside of his thighs. _

_Robin all but groans the moment Regina leans forward and drops a kiss on top of his crown, her hand moving down to hold his hips in place._

_"Are you gonna suck me off?"_

_And it might not be classy, but it's genuine, and something about Robin speaking this way to her makes her feel cheeky. So instead of answering with words, she slowly closes her mouth over his crown, tongue twirling over the slit before she's sucking him in deeper, tongue now laying flat under his shaft as she pushes lower and lower until his head is hitting the back of her throat._

_"Fuck," he growls somewhere over her head, and even though she's pinning him down to the couch, she can feel his jerks, him trembling underneath her, cock throbbing in her mouth and shit, this shouldn't be able to arouse her this much, but she can already feel her wetness increasing, a moan leaving her and reverberating around his cock as one hand closes around her hair and the other one searches for a breast._

_"Look at me," he says, and her dark brown orbs meet his blue ones, and Regina smiles wickedly, even though his cock is four inches inside her mouth. She winks at him before she starts bobbing up and down, slowly, teasingly, never breaking eye contact, sucking on the way up, flickers her tongue on that spot where shaft meet the crown and his hips jerk forward, a loud shout leaving his lips as he holds her by the hair, prevents her from moving._

_"You're not playing fair," he mutters, face scrunched up in pleasure as she chuckles around his cock and presses her tongue flat against the underside, hand twisting at the base of his cock as she looks at him amusedly. "Stop," he mutters when she adds a soft scrape of teeth to the equation. Even though he wants nothing more than to come in her mouth, Robin still feels that gentleman-ly strike on him, so instead he pulls at her head a little, forcing her to release him with a loud plop, cock now glistening with her spit, twitching and throbbing when Regina's hands twists and pulls against his base. She pulls all the way towards the head where she twists her wrist, palm firm against head before she pushes down on him again, another set of curses leaving his lips._

_"What happened Locksley? Can't handle a simple blowjob?"_

_But she doesn't give him time to answer, instead she presses her tongue flatly against his head , flickers it firmly against the slit and Robin's hips jerk forward, a loud 'fuck!' moving past his parted lips._

_"Okay. Now, condom!" Regina quickly scampers off his hips, leaving him panting and mouth parted as he looks over her perk butt as she makes her way towards the kitchen, hands quickly going inside her purse from where she takes a condom out. _

_Quickly she makes her way towards the living room again, a smirk playing upon her lips as she finds Robin stroking himself lazily, glassy eyes staring at her every tantalizing move. Soon she sits atop his lap, cock twitching deliciously in his hand and Regina merely pushes his hands away from himself, and rips the foil, throwing it towards the coffee table, and rolls the condom in place._

_She has the knowledge that he's with Marian, and yet —as horrible as it sounds, that trills her, in her drunk state she bites her lip and feels empowered at the fact that even dating, Robin can't keep his hands off he— oh!_

_His fingers flicker over her bundle of nerves, traces her heat before he pinches her clit again, moaning as she spreads her legs for him before she settles down on his lap, legs on either side of his hips, and their eyes meet. _

_And with a wink, instead of a small kiss to his mouth, Regina sinks on him, pushing him to the hilt._

_• • •_

_The sudden banging against the door pulls them from their sleep, Regina immediately lifting her head from his warm chest and with droopy eyes looks at the front door. Her mouth feels parched, her eyes heavy, and her neck stiff. She looks down at Robin, who's not fairing better, and the banging returns._

_"Robin," the woman calls desperately, and it doesn't take more than a second before both Regina and Robin jump from the couch and searching for their discarded clothes scattered around the living room._

_Guilt makes its way inside them, Robin swallowing hard as another knock rings around the room and he pulls up his pants, Regina pulls the blue dress over her form, both of them groaning at the raging headache._

_But then they hear keys dangling, key lock turning and Marian walks in before either one of them have time to flee the living room._

_She says something, something Regina can't quite comprehend because her eyes are focused entirely on the coffee table, where her bra and condom pocket lay. Then Robin is talking, calmly, and Regina's trying to come up with ways to hide the evidence of last night without Marian finding out. _

_It is one thing to enjoy having sex with her roommate, but it is another thing hurting another woman for it. _

_So she moves slowly, closer to the coffee table, her eyes never leaving Robin and Marian as she tries to reach for her bra on her side. But then Robin looks at her, and so does Marian, then Robin's gaze travel to where her hand was trying to reach, and his eyes grow as big as saucers._

_And so does Marian's._

* * *

|Present|

"We need to talk."

Regina swallows hard, knowing this moment has been long overdue. It was time to stop avoiding him like an immature teenager and act like an adult for once. So she sighs and nods.

"I know," is all she whispers back, their eyes meeting in silent understanding.

Perhaps it is time to do this, perhaps it is time to rip off the band aid and deal with the open wounds they both have. Mal was right, she and Robin have a history together, moments they can't deny, can't forget —don't want to forget, but neither one of them can keep living in the past.

Not when everything revolves in herself or other people she loves getting hurt.

That's why she'd left London and moved to New York after all, to get over the impossible situation she found herself in back then, a situation she sadly found herself in now once again. Deep down Regina knows they can't go on like this, since it's not fair to either party involved. There is, after all, too much at stake for her.

She could not continue to be stuck between two men. This is not a movie, this is her real life! It's not fair to her, to him, and least of all to Daniel.

Oh God.

Daniel.

Her fiancé. The man she's going to marry in four freaking days in front of the altar, promising him her love, her trust, her undying loyalty... Her stomach clenches painfully at the thought that she'd already broken his trust, that she'd already been unfaithful to him by kissing her best-friend-slash-maid-of-honor.

Should she tell him, get clean before they say their wedding vows? Or should she not say anything, should she pretend it didn't happen, should she lie?

But what kind of relationship built on a fundament of lies, even if it is just a concealed kiss with her best friend, is supposed to last? It was a mistake to kiss Robin like this, she knew that, and if he hadn't stopped her, they would have done much, much worse. But he had —which she was glad for.

And yet, she can't help it but feel disappointed by it. Because she still wants his kisses, she still wants his touch, she still wants him. Deep inside she knows this. Which is exactly why this has to stop!

After all this time, she cannot blame herself to take one last bite off the forbidden fruit, no, not really.

But this had to stop now.

Right?

She needs to end this.

Right?

She slowly takes off her trench coat, hangs it onto the coat rack right beside the front door, right next to her purse. Robin wouldn't tell Daniel, he wouldn't ruin this for her, that much is clear.

But she needs time to think about everything, what is best for her and Daniel, not for him. Robin would take his flight home to London after the wedding was over, he'd go back to his life, his pub, his friends —which used to be hers, too, a long time ago. And once he left what would be left for her if she told Daniel about her slip —a slip that should never have happened, that could have been prevented in the first place if she'd managed to get over him, over them, in the first place.

What if Daniel couldn't forgive her, what if he called the wedding off? What would her friends think of her, her family, the guests...? Her life is here in New York, she would be left with nothing if everything went down and she couldn't risk that. Not like this, when every time she looked at him, she imagined them kissing. Not with him in her apartment, with his voice whispering comforting words in her ear, with his smell filling her over sensitive senses and his presence clouding her judgment. Not with the dreams, especially those dreams in which she lets go completely of everything that scares her. Those dreams in which she opens herself up to him, lets him love her, worship her, and she does the same. No. She can't think clearly with him here. Robin told her it would all be all right, but she knew it wouldn't.

Not like this anyway.

Once she reenters the living-room, she finds Robin still sitting there, the expression on his face not changed the least. Regina feels nervous, kind of uncomfortable in her own home, uncomfortable in Robin's presence, something she's never felt before. There is a piece of paper he's clenching in his hands, while his eyes meet hers.

"You were the one who wanted to talk," she says quietly, cutting through the silence in the room like a knife.

Robin licks his lips, obviously looking for the right words to say. Talking has always been easy for them, except when it came to topics such as feelings that concerned the other one. Those were shoved down to the deepest corner of their hearts, never really dealt with, never really gone. He could have asked her a thousand things, but instead, he starts with the to him maybe most important one.

"Do you love Daniel?" he asks straight out, his gaze watching her every move.

"Excuse me?" Regina gapes at him in surprise, trying to wrap her brain around the question, wondering what the hell Daniel had to do with all this. The answer was everything. "What kind of question is this?"

"The kind you can answer with a simple 'yes' or 'no'." Robin arches an eyebrow in challenge, or anger, she does not know.

And oh, now he decides to become a smartass.

"I'm marrying him in four days. Of course I love him." Her voice is a tad too high when she answers, her hands nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Somewhere in the back of her head she can hear Mal's voice loud and clear, but she decides to ignore it.

At least for now.

"The one has nothing to do with the other," he mumbles sighing, trying to keep his inner anger under control.

"Oh now you're the relationship expert? When was your last relationship that lasted longer than _three_ months?" she snarls back, defensively crossing her arms in front of her chest. How dare he question her judgment. It's a low blow, she knows that much, but right now she is too hyped up, too angry with him to play fair.

Not when he's the reason she left London in the first place.

"Don't even go there, Regina! I'm not the one jumping into something I haven't really thought through."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?!" She wonders, her eyes confused, a bit angry maybe. How dare he question her love for Daniel and her decision to marry him!

Robin sighs, clearly having trouble to express what he wants to tell her. "You have known each other for eight months, Regina. All I'm saying is, that if you want to take more time to think about it, everyone will understand." His voice is genuine, understanding and honest, but her mouth opens in shock, her hands form into fists.

Perhaps he should have addressed this topic in another way.

"So after questioning the love for my fiancé, you now question my judgment? That's rich coming from you."

"Marriage is a big decision! You... You barely know him!"

Well, there is that. It is a desperate move, perhaps the last one he can take. He's known Regina for more than ten years, knows how important this whole concept of marriage is to her —a fact that makes his stomach turn when he thinks how Daniel is treating his best friend right now. He wanted to punch that asshole in the face, since he knew. He knew men like Daniel because before he met Regina, he'd been one. The slight difference between them was that after he met Regina, he'd changed. Daniel however treated her like a convenience, an object…

"I'm starting to wonder if I still know you, Robin Locksley. I haven't seen you in three years."

His eyes shoot her an agitated look, filled with hurt, with betrayal. "And whose fault is that?! You left London after John died, you were the one to leave and you were the one to call me to be your maid of honor at your fucking joke of a wedding."

"So now my wedding is a joke?!"

He sighs. No, of course this wedding isn't a joke. He wishes it were, but no, it's very, very real. "Regina..." Robin tries, his hand reaching out for her but before he can progress what is happening she takes a step back, searching for distance. It hurts him, but perhaps it's what she needs. "That kiss was…"

"Was a mistake! A mistake which I regret dearly. For a moment I got caught up in the past, Robin, but I'm not that person anymore. I have changed. I'm getting married." Oh can she please stop reminding him?! The kiss had been anything but a mistake. He'd felt it, and deep down he knows she must have felt it as well.

"No, you're still the same Regina I have met ten years ago. But well, when I think a little bit about it, perhaps you're right. You have changed. Because the Regina I know, my best friend, would never marry a man who leaves her alone to deal with everything four days before their wedding, not even telling her where he went."

"He's on a business trip!" She defends Daniel, raging with anger now. Does she really have to defend her fiancé from her best friend? She thought they were getting along just fine!

"Did he tell you that?" Robin shot back, the piece of paper in his hands now crumbled into tiny pieces.

Did he... Regina clenches her teeth, her brain working so hard she can't even think straight right now. No, Daniel hadn't told her where he went, but... he just said it was a business trip. He left for them at least every other week, telling her he wasn't able to cancel them. Daniel was a hard worker, he earned a lot of money so surely these trips and late nights at the office were justified, right?

Right?

He would never... Daniel wouldn't lie to her about that stuff, would he?

"What do you know?" Her voice isn't more than a whisper now. She turns her back on Robin, not trusting her face to stay in place. Instead, Regina walks over to the window, her eyes finding the busy streets of New York underneath her feet.

"I don't want to imply anything."

"It's a little too late for that, Robin." He sighs deeply and for some reason Regina gets the feeling he is close to giving up.

"Regina. All I'm saying is that I want you to think about this whole wedding thing. Ask yourself, do you really want this?"

She is glad she has turned her back on Robin for now, otherwise he would be seeing the tears which were welling up in her eyes because of the confusing situation she found herself in. It isn't easy when your brain and your heart engage in a fight neither one is able to win.

"I need you to leave," she says quietly, knowing his absence is the only thing that can help her right now.

"Excuse me?" Robin is taken aback at her sudden request, since it is the least thing he expected her to say. "Do you want me to go to a park, or…"

"No, I need you to leave this place, Robin. Go to a hotel or something, but you can't stay here anymore."

"You can't be serious, Regina." His mouth hangs open, his eyes wide with shock. How can she demand this of him?

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She yells, turning around with her face wrapped in anger to hide the other emotions she isn't willing to show him. "You want me to think about my wedding. You want me to make a decision and I can't do this with you here! So please. Leave!"

"Fine!" He yells back, his open betrayal now visible. "Fine, I'll leave you alone and go to a damn hotel or wherever. The place I should have gone to in the first place. But let me remind you of something. _You_ wanted _me_ here. _You_ asked _me_ to come! _You_ cancelled my hotel reservations and wanted me to stay here with you. I have done everything _you_ asked of _me_, but I'm tired to be at the receiving end of your choices, Regina. I'm your best friend, but I can only take as much."

It is only that when she hears the aggressive bang of the apartment door closing that she notices the wet streaks the tears have left on her cheeks and her shirt.

Fuck.

What is she supposed to do?

• • •

Robin wants to leave this God forsaken place, go to London and never come back.

And he will.

He knows he will, as soon as this wedding fiasco is over. As soon as he sees Regina say I do to that prick. God, how stupid, how awfully stupid has he been, to come here, to kiss her, to face his feelings, to get some closure. How! How can he get some closure when her heart beats for another one even though they kissed? How can he get some closure when every time he closes his eyes and dreams of her, he's met with the awful realization that she's not his to take care of, she's not his to love, she's not his… and will never be.

He needs to leave this place, this awful city of dreams and skyscrapers and taxi's and hurried people who live their life, have their own problems and _still_ manage.

At that moment his phone goes off in his pocket, and he looks at the screen to see he has a text from Emma.

_Regina called me. Where are you? I'll pick you up._

And even though he's pissed at Regina, awfully frustrated and disappointed with her actions, he's grateful she at least had the decency to get Emma to help him out.

• • •

"What happened?" Emma asks, from her place in her kitchen, giving him a pity filled look.

Thankfully Henry fell asleep as soon as they arrived at their place.

"We had a disagreement," Robin murmurs from his place on the dinning room.

"I think calling that a disagreement is quite too vague. I mean, she kicked you out."

"Well, that's Regina to you," Robin barks, sighing and regrets his choice of words immediately.

Emma had been nothing but kind in offering him a place to stay until this wedding bullshit is over, he shouldn't be treating her this way, he should be kissing her feet instead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so overwhelmed with everything."

"Okay," Emma nods and shrugs, suddenly curious of the whole situation between Robin and Regina. "So, what went on between you and Regina back in London."

"I...We...How did you—" He stutters, not knowing how much Emma knows of their history. Not wanting to disrespect Regina's wishes—perhaps she hasn't told anyone about their past?

"A blind man can see you both have history."

Robin sighs, looks at his twiddling fingers and glances to the wall.

"What Regina and I had was… complicated."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Robin chuckles, then focuses on his cup of coffee, the only drink that reminds him of Regina, and God, will this ever end? Will he ever move on? Will he ever forget about her? Them? His feelings?

"Neal," Emma lets out on a sigh, her hand going to her neck, absentmindedly playing with the necklace there. At Robin's questioning look, Emma continues. "Henry's father, he loved me with all his heart. But I was young, immature, stupid, I preferred living my life rather than open myself up to love. Then when I finally did let him in, allowed myself to love him, and him me, he was taken from me, and then two weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

"Emma—"

"What I'm trying to say, Robin, is that every relationship, no matter what type, is complicated each in their own way. No one's had it easy, no one ever will, but Robin, love, no matter what type of love, is worth it. Worth the pain, worth the heartache, is worth everything."

"Regina and I—"

"Have a complicated past, a complicated relationship, yes, I know. But Robin, I also know that there's something special there, something that I've never seen before in my three years knowing Regina. When you arrived here, God, she was the happiest I'd ever seen her. And these past few days, it's a breath of fresh air! She smiles more often, she stands up to her mother and it's just, it's what Henry and I want for her."

"Regina and I are just friends, Emma. We love each other because we've known each other for over ten years."

"Robin—"

"She's marrying Daniel this weekend. She loves him, and that's all there is to it," Robin says, not in anger, not hurt, simply tired of the situation. For Emma's words remind him of Little John's, and the guilt that appeared that night appears this one too.

He knows how the story will end. He's accepted it a long time ago.

Emma's about to say something, about to reply to him, but instead she closes her mouth, and presses her lips into a tight smile. Then she nods, leaves her cup on the sink and with a good night she heads to her bedroom.

He appreciated the gesture, the knowledge that Regina's the happiest when she's with him. But some simple facts can't be ignored; She's marrying Daniel, he's leaving this place.

And yet, as he stares at the cup of coffee in his hands, he feels the glimmer of hope again.

He has a chance.

He has an opportunity to let her, and everyone, know about his feelings towards her… even though the words will come out of Daniel's mouth.

But still.

Daniel doesn't know her like Robin does.

He doesn't know how she got her lip scar.

He doesn't know how she'd downed beer boots in Germany.

He doesn't know how, at age twenty three, she'd worried she wasn't marriage material.

He simply doesn't know _her_.

The _real_ her.

Regina Mills, the exchange student, his best friend.

So with that thought in mind, Robin grabs a napkin, a pen, and just pours his soul through words.

• • •

On Tuesday Regina wakes up to an empty apartment and no missed calls. She doesn't think about him, does everything in her power to distract her head.

But then night comes, and she's missing him, so, so much. But instead she texts Daniel, asks him if she can call him, but he doesn't answer until later that night, when she's sound asleep.

On Wednesday Emma invites her for lunch, a last get-together before she gets married. Regina agrees to go, as long as Robin isn't there —her coward side still can't confront him— and Emma agrees, amidst disappointed.

But now it's Thursday morning, she's a nervous wreck and there's no one in her apartment. Her mother isn't there, and although Regina's sure she'd only make her even more nervous, she just needs a little company, no matter who it is.

Daniel's flight has been delayed, and even though he'll still arrive on time, Regina can't help but feel anxious for tonight. What if he doesn't show up? What if his flight gets cancelled? What if he wasn't really at a work trip?

What then?

And she understands now.

The need for a maid of honor, the need to have someone, whoever it is, by her side every step of the way, drying her tears, calming her nerves, just taking away from her the anxiety that weddings provide.

So she texts him, just to see if he's okay.

But he seems to know just what she needs, and instead of ignoring her like she thought he would — after all, she wasn't that kind to him— he replies with an _Everything will be okay, I'll see you tonight._

God, she really doesn't deserves him.

• • •

Robin triple checks his bowtie, to make sure it looks okay, and he, along with Emma and Henry, make their way out of Emma's apartment. She drives them to the hotel, and they walk through the lobby. Emma and Henry head off to where Mary Margaret is, and Robin merely looks around the lobby, trying to find her.

He heads into the ballroom, his eyes doing the same, but this time he just stands there, ultimately surprised by the amount of people in the room. Truth is he wasn't expecting there to be over two-hundredth people, especially on the rehearsal dinner (not rehearsal per-se), but apparently Cora and Daniel had other ideas, because he sees them animatedly talking to the guests, Regina nowhere to be seen.

For a minute he wants to go there, hand Daniel his vows in front of all these people and just watch him cower under him.

But he won't do it.

No, he'd much rather give him his vows in a quiet, secluded place, where he'd feel intimidated by Robin's presence. So instead he ignores the groom, and skims his sight over the room, still looking for the brunette that owns his soul, suddenly feeling the need to see her.

"She's upstairs."

A voice mutters on his left, and he turns around, visibly relaxing as Henry Mills offers him a small smile, before it turns into a frown. "Daniel arrived just a few minutes ago, he still hasn't asked for her," Henry whispers sadly, his eyes a storm of emotions.

And Robin feels his blood boil, fists his hands and walks towards where Daniel is.

"Robin"

He hears Regina's father call out his name, trying to get him to turn back and look for his daughter, but the anger is too much, there are so many things one can hold.

And instead Robin keeps walking towards Daniel. He's had enough of his selfish self.

Daniel visibly falters the moment he sees him.

"Daniel, a word please."

Robin turns to the guests, asking them without words to leave them alone, and they do so, walk away. From the corner of his eye he can see Cora eye him with an annoyed look, and Robin simply turns back to Daniel.

"Where's Regina?" Robin asks bitterly.

Realization dawns on Daniel and he looks around the room, trying to catch sight of Regina.

"I… I… don't know," Daniel stammers, eyes growing as Robin moves closer to him. "I just arrived—"

"From your business trip? Yes, nice tan by the way," Robin near growls, quickly glances around them to find no one watching the ordeal. "You may think you're bright, Daniel, you may think you can deceive people, but you can't deceive me."

Robin reaches inside his pocket and brings out his vows.

It's only a piece of paper with a few words, but still it hung heavily in his back pocket as he made his way to Daniel. He was convinced that this was a bad idea, that he shouldn't have offered to help this man that couldn't even come up with a perfect way to thank Regina for marrying him, but he did. He helped the man and himself in the process. He poured a bit of his heart out onto words and papers and shit, perhaps he shared too much, perhaps he opened the door he'd tried to keep closex ever since arriving here.

But it's the only thing he could come up with. He couldn't write the vows from Daniel's point of view, no, he instead wrote them from his, because the feelings she elicits in him, they're real, and reality, a nice dose of it, it's what this goddamn wedding needs, it's what Daniel needs.

And reality it is, because as soon as Daniel's eyes skim over the words, his posture changes, frowns, before a look of pure realization makes it's way into his features.

"You love her," Daniel lets out after a moment, crinkles the paper in his hand and just stares at him.

It was bound to happen, Daniel was going to find out sooner or later. Now that the cat is out of the hatch Robin can breathe a little better now, but still, that constant ache that Regina will never be his was ever present.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be doing half the shit I'm doing," Robin replies, venom dripping through every word. He's tired of all this, he just wants to get this over with, head off to his homeland and just forget that this ever happened.

Just one more day, he thinks.

"Does she?" Daniel can't even dare finish the question, his focus entirely on the words scattered across that paper, his wedding vows.

"Knows? Loves me? No Daniel, she chose you a long time ago," Robin lets out with a shrug as he crumbled inside, the accepting tone breaking his own heart. Because even though when he wrote those vows he felt hope surging in his heart, he now knows and accepts the truth. No matter what he says, no matter what he does, him and Regina are bound to end in nothing.

Just like Victor had said years ago.

After a moment Daniel nods and swallows hard.

"Thank you for doing this," he looks down again at the paper in his hands before looking at Robin.

"You better read that through and through and memorize it. I love Regina and I want her wedding to be perfect and if you do even the slightest mistake tomorrow, I swear to God I will do everything in my power to make your life miserable."

Daniel merely nods, but Robin can see the man is shaken, noses flaring. So Robin shakes his head, absolutely disgusted at Daniel's anger.

"You know what's the funny thing? That she has someone who would move heaven and earth just to see her smile for a minute, someone who loves her unconditionally. And yet it is you, the one who takes her for granted, who she decides to end up with. You don't deserve her—"

"What's going on here?" Cora near hisses, a forced smile on her face as she acknowledges the guests nearby before she makes her way towards them.

Robin moves away from Daniel and clears his throat, the anger still present in him. There's no use in spending another minute surrounded by them when he could be enjoying his last few hours with Regina.

"I was just handing Daniel something vital for tomorrow."

And with that Robin turns and walks towards Henry Mills, knowing that he should leave behind all negative, depressing thoughts. After all, he only has a few hours to enjoy Regina's company before he leaves this retched place.

Cora gives Daniel a confused look, her hands crossing in front of her chest and Daniel simply swallows hard.

"Are you okay?" Cora asks, her eyes skimming down to the rustled paper in his hand. "What is that?"

Daniel merely shakes his head and hands her the paper. "I thought he'd be the perfect man for the job, given the fact that he knows your daughter so well. I guess he knows her even better than me."

"What are you talking about?" Cora asks exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at the guilt ridden look on her son-in-law's face.

It's when she reads the rumpled paper, it's when she absorbs each and every word, it's only then that Cora's eyes grow as big as saucers and she looks up at Daniel.

"You asked him to write you your own vows?" She asks calmly.

And yet it's that calm, that aura of superiority about Cora that freaks Daniel.

"Yes. I couldn't, I tried to write them by myself a few weeks ago, but I just couldn't. Then he comes along, and they're friends, so naturally, I guess, it just came out of me."

Cora closes her eyes and swallows hard, pulls her lips into a tight smile before she asks. "I need you to answer a question and I need you to answer it truly."

Daniel nods, both hands going into his pockets as he tries to hide the fact that they're trembling.

Cora looks at him straight in the eyes as she folds up the piece of paper in her hands.

"Do you love my daughter?"

The question takes Daniel by surprise. It's a little too late to be asking those questions, isn't it? After all, their wedding will be in fifteen hours? Yet he answers her with the truth.

"I do. I love her."

"Then she must never find out about this. You go now and figure a way to make your vows work, but there's no way in hell you're using his."

• • •

Robin takes the elevator, impatiently taps his feet against the floor as he tries to make sense of the situation. Here he is, on his way to see Regina, the very cause of his heartbreak, the very cause of him wanting to live. The elevator dings and he's met with a small space, fancy, but really plain, and a stairwell that leads to a door. He goes there, takes a few deep breaths before he opens the door.

This will be the first time he sees her after days, the first time he sees her after pouring his soul out in paper—definitely feeling better (not bitter) about their situation.

He finds her by the balcony, empty gaze staring—but not really seeing— at the skyscrapers surrounding them, and Robin simply stares at her from afar, admiring the way her hands reaches for her hair, pushing strands behind her ear as she bites her lower lip and swallows. She looks gorgeous tonight, even more so, with her simple nude makeup and her short white dress as she rests against the balcony's modern railings.

"So, imagine my surprise when I enter the ballroom and the bride is nowhere to be found."

Regina turns abruptly, her eyes glassing instantly at the sight of him there, a few feet away from her on the 15th floor of this damn hotel.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Regina says, a small smile on her face as she bites her lower lip.

"Well, imagine the horror if the maid of honor didn't show up for rehearsal dinner." Robin arches an eyebrow, smirking all the while, before he beckons her closer with a nod of his head and a whispered c'mere.

Regina shakes her head, swallows down the lump in her throat and walks towards him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, eyes glassy with emotions as she avoids his eyes, stares instead at his burgundy bowtie and finds herself chuckling at the sight. "You hate bowties," Regina sniffles, her hands immediately going to it, straightening it up.

"I do, but, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make… only for you, and only for tonight."

Regina chuckles tearfully, shakes her head in reply and snakes her arms around his torso, immediately sighing against his chest as his arms do the same. But soon tears are welling up in her eyes, the knowledge that she's toxic and keeps pushing him (hurting him) away overpowering her and she bites back a sob.

"Hey," he pulls back to look down at her, " it's fine. We're okay."

And Regina nods in reply, insides warming at the softness his touch provides her on her cheek.

They stay that way for minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, swaying lightly, the only sound that of the city around them. She presses her cheek to his chest, inhaling his scent for the umpteenth time before she sighs and mutters.

"Get me out of here."

Robin shouldn't do it, not when a mere ten minutes before he was talking with Daniel, but still, he breaks their hug, caresses her cheek before reaching down to grab her hand in his.

And they flee.

* * *

_You made it all the way down here! Thanks for reading and would like to read your thoughts!_

_Part two will be posted soon._

_Signed, _

_Cruella._


	12. Catharsis: Part Two

**A/N:** Blown away by the love this story keeps getting here and on twitter. You guys are truly the best. Micki, you asked for it, this is your chapter, yes, the one you've been waiting since July 2015. Hope you enjoy it thoroughly, and also, those sneaks peeks I've been sending you since August? Well, let's just say that's not exactly what happens here, but something better. Sorry! Hope you guys enjoy this, I've laughed, cried, and laughed again while writing this chapter. I've become horribly attached to my version of Robin and Regina and ahh, I love them too much. Anyways, please enjoy this! I can now confirm that we only have about 4 chapters left of this story, and it's both painful and unbelievable. Enjoy!

**A/N:** I also want to thank the gorgeous Kseniya ( ouater on Twitter!) for making a cover to this fic and making me feel like I'm part of the cool kids! Thank you so much! I can't stop looking at it! THANK YOU!

**Warnings**: _(:_

* * *

|Chapter 11|

|Catharsis: Part Two|

She loves Daniel, she really does.

But when he walks into the hotel's restaurant, tanned and a grin plastered on his face, she feels the sudden urge to go away, far away from here, away from these people telling her congratulations every two seconds, away from Mary Margaret's chants of how much _fairytale-like your wedding will be, Regina!_

So before she yells at the guests to shut up, let her be, or demand explanations to Daniel, Regina simply moves towards to the back wall and unnoticed leaves the restaurant until she's in front of the elevators. She's about to press the button when an olive skin hand closes over hers. Nerves bubble in her stomach, anxiety too and she turns to the body on her right, only to crumble at the sight of him.

"Daddy," she mutters, eyes welling up with tears at the small smile on his face, that storm brewing inside of her obviously unknown to those around her.

Except to Robin, of course, and the knowledge sends a pang through her chest.

Henry reaches up with his left hand, catching a stray tear before he caresses her cheek.

"What's wrong my little princess?" He asks, voice coated with concern.

Regina simply shakes her head and offers him a small smile, not wanting to worry her father. So she turns her head to the side and drops a kiss to his palm. "I just have a small case of cold feet, that's all," Regina offers, winking at him as he nods to the elevators in understanding.

But he doesn't, no one does, except Robin of course.

"Ok, go, I'll send him up when I see him."

She should tell him no. Should tell him that it's _from_ Daniel and his family and this whole wedding that she's running away; but she can't do it, not when he's looking at her with so much pride in his eyes, undoubted love.

At that moment the elevator dings and Henry nods to it.

"Go, I've got your back."

And then several minutes later, when the fresh air has managed to calm her down, the door behind her opens. Regina closes her eyes and sighs, knowing full-well that her alone time has been cut short by her fiancée, the person her father had undoubtedly sent up.

But instead she's met with the sight of Robin, smiling at her as her eyes water in both surprise and relief.

• • •

Henry Mills studies them, from afar, the way Cora's spine straightens —even after Robin's left. The way Daniel's eyes shine with bewilderment at something his wife asks. Then Daniel gives her a small nod, folds the paper he has in his hands and hands it over to Cora. She says something, to which Daniel replies with a nod once again and turns back on his track, heading over to where one of his friends is.

Cora simply swallows hard, looks down at the folded paper before she tenses, immediately feeling a set of eyes on her. She turns to her side now, her grimace once again on her face at Henry's discontent and questioning look.

"Cora," he warns, from a couple of yards away.

Cora remains stoic, calm composure, eyes devoid of emotion looking at her husband with a blank stare. Henry simply shakes his head, walks closer to her until he's standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He asks, shaking his head, composure fracturing at his wife's sudden tearful look.

"She's _my_ daughter and I'm doing what's _best_ for her," Cora replies, mask coming back up.

But before Henry can reply, Cora slips the piece of paper into her clutch and quickly heads over to where Daniel's family is.

Knowing this conversation will continue later that night in their house, and finding no one interesting enough for him to spark a conversation with, Henry turns around and walks out the restaurant and through the lobby of the hotel. The bellman opens the door for him and he kindly nods at him. Once outside, he heads a couple of feet away from the main entrance, Henry takes a deep breath and reaches inside his tuxedo pocket. He pulls out a cigar, a lighter from the other one but before he can light his cigar up, the door a couple of feet from him opens up.

Henry recognizes his daughter immediately, leaning slightly into Robin's shoulder as she tries to hold back her laughter, to no avail. Instead, what begins as a low chuckle, turns into full blown laughter and Robin trying to shush her, looking behind him to assure they're alone. Henry hears his daughter mutter something, and Robin smiles, grabs her hand tighter in his and he glances around the street to assure there isn't someone who knows them. Finding the coast clear, Robin pulls her to him, both of them walking hurriedly down the sidewalk, away from the hotel.

With a smile on his face, Henry turns the other way and walks away from the hotel.

It isn't lost on him that Regina's also _his_ daughter and he's also doing what's _best_ for her.

• • •

Her hand in his, fingers intertwined, a smile ever present on their faces, Robin pulls her into the elevator and excitedly pushes the button with the L in the middle. Then he turns to her, offers her a small smile which she responds eagerly.

They're not sneaking out.

No

But when the doors of the elevator open, and they're met with the spacious lobby, Robin pulls her behind him, Regina immediately chuckling as he takes his job serious and crouches in front of her, hands straightening on his side as he tries to shield people from seeing her.

Under other circumstances, it would've worked, well, not really, people would've looked at them weird… but the lobby only have a handful of people tonight, none of them invites to her rehearsal dinner.

Yet he turns around, pushing her into the wall behind her when a teenage girl walks past them.

"Robin," she chuckles, her insides buzzing at the prospect of getting to witness his playful side again after so many years.

"Shh, m'lady has to be sneaked out of this hotel, and I'll do everything in my power to achieve that."

With that, Robin turns around again, hand reaching for hers as he points towards a hall to the right of the elevators. Feeling giddy once again, Regina chuckles and rolls her eyes. On their tiptoes, Robin and Regina head down the hall, they pass a couple of people, who obviously don't know them, laughing all the way until they reach the back exit. Robin stops dead in his tracks, looks behind them again in his most serious face before he pushes open the door, humming the Pink Panther's theme song and Regina loses it, leans into his shoulder once they're outside and just laughs.

"Thank you," she murmurs, takes a deep breath as the laughter ceases and she just stares at him once again.

But Robin simply smiles, holds her hand tighter and hurriedly walks down the street.

They're far away from her apartment, a good thirty minutes if they walk at a brisk pace, but neither cares, nor did they hurry, not in her high heels. Instead they walk side by side, slowly, hands together, enjoying each other's company for these last few hours.

They don't talk.

Instead they bask on the familiarity of things, and their mind travels back in time. To walks like this made in London. To walks like this around his mother's estate, Regina always in awe of the beauty of the countryside. To walks like this one of those nights in Germany, around the streets of Heidelberg. And while the memories hurt them a little bit, they don't dwell on them too long. Instead, when they reach the first liquor shop, he decides to get them some alcohol, intent on mixing her a few of her favorite drinks. And when they reach Regina's favorite organic shop, she decides to get them some food, intent on cooking him those spinach ricotta cannelloni he loves so much.

And it's painful, yet relieving.

For both of them, to go back to simpler times (to some extent). Back when heartbreak, betrayal, and soon approaching weddings didn't exist. Back when there was only them, no Marian for her, no Victor for him. Back when John was still alive, she was still in London, and they were living together under the same roof.

And the prospect is exciting.

As soon as they arrive at her apartment, they head to the kitchen, leaving their shoes somewhere on the track there along with his bowtie, who Regina removed carefully, rolling her eyes at his bored expression.

And it's like they've never parted, both of them working together, knowing each other's routine so well. They're in tune, Regina focusing on the marinara sauce while Robin focuses on the cannelloni filling. Occasionally she reaches over, sampling a bit of it as he does the same, and they smile, a small thing, nothing really, before they go back to the task at hand. Soon enough the cannelloni are in the oven, both with a drink in their hands as they just stare at the floor, suddenly nervous at the change in atmosphere.

"So," Robin begins, always the ice-breaker, as he reaches behind his waist and untangles the apron, letting it rest on top of the island.

Regina just stares, gives him a questioning look as he slips his hands into his pockets and shrugs at her.

"Don't tell me you plan on spending your last night as a legally single woman cooking and not having fun."

"I'm having fun," she shrugs, moves towards the oven and crouches down to look at the cannelloni. They're perfect, cheese melting at the top, but not yet done. So she stands and fixes down her apron and dress.

Yet she feels Robin's eyes boring into her back, so she sighs and turns to face him.

"What?" she asks on a sigh, exasperated, and rolls her eyes at his shrug.

"I just figured since you didn't want a bachelorette party that, I don't know, perhaps it meant that you had something fun planned but—"

"I didn't and I don't," she shrugs and bites her lower lip. Perhaps under different circumstances she would've loved to get shit-faced wasted, would've loved a stripper, dildo shaped ice cubes and such, but not now, not this time. Instead she just wants to truly, _truly_ cherish and enjoy these few last moments with Robin.

Regina had known from the beginning, that she would rather spend the night before her wedding playing catch up with her best-friend instead of at a club getting wasted. And she doesn't regret it, never will, but Robin is looking at her with concern, and a questioning look.

So she sighs and decides to tell him.

"I just wanted to spend my last night with _you_." Regina smiles, a full blown smile with teary eyes because this is now real, only a few hours left and the thought is excruciating.

To say _goodbye_ to Robin until God knows when.

To say _I do_ to Daniel until death parts them.

But Robin smiles, excitedly, as understanding as possible and then there's a change in the atmosphere, his smile turning to a grin and Regina eyes him curiously.

"What," she says, arching her eyebrow as he pushes his hands into his pockets.

And then he begins to move to an imagined beat, head first, from side to side, and then his shoulders up and down, up and down and Regina snorts at him and shakes her head, always used to that silly side of him. Then he begins swaying his hips from side to side, that shit eating grin on his face still and Regina just laughs, laughs at this wonderful man who goes out of his way to make _her_ laugh; laughs at this wonderful man who—

"I have a feeling that our night's going to be a good night," he sings, loudly, out of tune, his hips moving from side to side quickly to the rhythm of his imaginary song, raising his eyebrows at her and that damn shit eating grin there.

"Those are not the lyrics, you know!" She amusedly yells at him over his loud chants.

Robin simply shrugs and continues singing (yelling) as he hops over to her with the rhythm, signaling with his hands to join him and Regina just shakes her head.

"You're crazy."

"You wanted to spend your last night with me! Robin Locksley! Your maid of honor! Your best friend! Now come, join me in this classical dance!" He yells and for a minute he stops moving, and then he suddenly jumps up and down, up and down as the bass drops in that damn song he has in his head.

"Stop it," she says with a laugh, but she doesn't really mean it and he knows it. So instead of stopping his dance, stop making a fool of himself, Robin hops closer to her, grabs her by the arms and begins moving her from side to side, trying to get her to dance with him.

"I'm not going to dance," she says and then rolls her eyes at his pouty lips.

"Amuse me, Regina," he pouts.

And Regina shakes her head once again and rolls her eyes, but the smile is ever present, and that look he gives her is enough to make her pull away from his hold, walks the small trek from the kitchen to the living room and turns on the stereo.

"But this should be done with real music," Regina calls over her shoulder and the stereo breaks into some 80s classic rock. Robin lets out an excited whoop from the kitchen before he practically runs to the living room, gathers an amused Regina in his arms and just sings his heart out.

• • •

Two empty plates on the coffee table, a bowl devoid of any vegetables, a bottle of wine and several other drinks either half full or completely empty; her coffee table is a mess, but a mess she'd gladly clean every night if it gives her this easiness she feels whenever she's with him.

Rock songs still travel from the speakers, volume lower because it's nearly _one_ am. They're comfortable like this, side by side, couch behind them as they just look straight ahead, her hand in his as they both take comfort from that simply touch, the knowledge that right _now_ they're here, next to one another, enjoying each other's company after those harsh words earlier that week.

"Do you have any regrets?" Robin asks from her side, low, swallowing down the lump that's in his throat, the caress on her wrist halting for a moment before it continues its slow touch.

And she doesn't have to think twice about his question, for she has them, she knows this, but admitting it to him is a whole different thing, and tonight nonetheless. So she allows herself this, to rest her head against his shoulder and intertwine their fingers, to cuddle closer to his side and stay there, nuzzling his neck for a moment.

It's intimacy, an intimacy they used to share many years ago. An intimacy that they've missed, to stay wrapped in each other's arms as the world disappears around them. She stays quiet for several moments, her exhales a constant warmth against his neck.

"I think," she begins, thumb slowly caressing the top of his before she continues, "at one point in our lives it's only normal for us to regret _something_."

He nods his head in silent understanding, chin resting on top of her head. Until Robin lets out a huffed breath and shakes his head.

"But isn't that the point of life? To live it fully with _no_ regrets?"

And to that, Regina has no reply except a slow nod.

"Yes," she confirms after a moment, the acceptance, the knowledge of just _what_ she regrets enough for tears to well up in her eyes.

They stay like that for a few moments, eye overclouded with emotions as Regina's gaze travels around her apartment until they land on the dining table to their far right. It's filled to the brim with bags and pairs of shoes, flowers and what not, and the realization dawns on her.

"I'm getting married in a few hours," she mutters, tears welling up in her eyes for the umpteenth time that night and she feels Robin nod against her head, then turn his head to drop a kiss on top of her head.

Maybe it's the small movement, or the feelings his simple kiss elicits in her, but it becomes too much for her, and quickly, Regina pulls her hand from the warmth of his, stands from the floor and begins gathering the plates and bowls from the coffee table, quickly hurrying into the kitchen.

"Regina," Robin calls out softly, concerned, truly, at the distraught look on his best friend's face.

But Regina merely waves him off, and places the dirty plates on the sink.

He goes behind her, rests his body against the island as he watches her back. She's trying to ignore him, ignore _everything_ and focus on the simple task of doing the dishes, but Robin knows _her_ better than this. It kills him, it has for these past few weeks, knowing that she's forcing herself into doing this when she's not as comfortable with the idea as she once was.

"You know, Regina," he calls out, and Regina tenses in front of him, spine straight, head moving to the side as she awaits for him to continue. "You don't have to do this."

"I think I do have to _wash_ the dishes," she mutters, turns the faucet on again and starts scrubbing that already clean plate.

And she scrubs it furiously, harsh, her hands moving quickly over it and Robin just bites his tongue, not wanting to lash out on her.

Instead he waits for her, knowing that her breaking point is near, after all, he _knows_ her.

And there it is.

One moment she's scrubbing imaginary grease off a ceramic plate, and the other she's dropping the plate into the sink —miraculously, it doesn't break— and then she turns around quickly, a frown on her face.

"You know what my problem is?"

He doesn't answer, instead he crosses his arms in front of his chest, and waits, allows her to vent, lay her inner thoughts and feelings on him.

"I _love_ Daniel."

The word stabs through his chest, but he ignores the pain, focuses on her instead. She offers him a smile, a small bittersweet thing before she continues. "And that should be enough. It _should_ be. But I find myself questioning _everything_ I do with him. I find myself sacrificing things that I swore I'd never do. And then there's also the fact that the people I _truly_ care about don't agree to this, except my mother, and it's just…" She shakes her head, furious with herself, furious with this openness she always has when he's around.

And she's suddenly exhausted, beyond so, with hiding herself behind walls, hiding her true feelings and she just looks at him, a traitorous tear falling from her left eye.

"I'm marrying Daniel tomorrow, and I _don't_ know if I'm making the right decision," she sobs.

"Regina," He murmurs, suddenly feeling an unexplainable sadness course through his veins at her vulnerability.

It isn't lost on him how during these past two weeks all he's focused on has been _his_ feelings for _her_, on _her_ feelings for _him_, on the feelings _they_ elicit on each other… but never once did he feel the need to step up his game as a maid of honor and really consider her feelings with _all of this_.

No

Not unless it met his own selfish agenda.

Not unless it was to make her rethink everything

And it pains him, the knowledge, the realization that never once did he consider listening to her, _truly_, without feeling his own selfish need for her. He never once considered being there for her, as a friend, _just_ that.

Not as the man who's hopelessly in love with her.

Robin knows, deep down, that he shouldn't feel guilty for this, for being in love with her, but he can't help but be disappointed by it, because by being in love with his best friend, his judgement has been clouded, and simple things that would've been resolved quickly had those feelings not existed, now only get even more complicated with every breath, every look, every _word_ she says.

"Robin," she calls out, eyes clouded with emotion. "I_ called you_ when this whole thing started, I asked for advice, I asked for _help_." She stops herself, just stares at his blue orbs, before she swallows hard. "Now I'm asking you face to face, as your _friend_, as the bride to be. Do you think I'm making the right decision in marrying him?"

A beat goes by.

A moment in which the only sound in her kitchen is the sound of their breathing. Robin just swallows hard, the tension in the kitchen now thick enough you can cut it with a knife.

"No," he answers, truthfully, without thinking, knowing that even if he hadn't been in love with her, the answer would've been the same.

Regina closes her mouth and simply stares at him, surprised at his answer and even more distraught with herself.

But he doesn't say anything else, and instead Regina shakes her head and turns to face the sink again, face crumbling with new emotions.

He calls her name, slowly, tentatively, but Regina simply shakes her head and scrubs that damn plate harshly again.

"Regina!" Robin nearly yells, his patience wearing thin, emotions overpowering him, that voice in the back of his head telling him over and over again that _this_ is it, that he has to do this now.

He can't take this anymore, can't keep up this façade around her any longer, not after what she's confessed, not after what he'd said, not when he's hours away from them parting their respective ways.

So when she turns to him, the same anger and hurt reflecting all over her face, their eyes meet, and he feels the tension die, the calmness return, and sees Regina's face softening the moment his does, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Regina," he whispers. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he moves closer to her, reaches for her face, and just holds her in place.

A beat goes by.

Another one.

Before he's shaking his head, tears gathering in his eyes, knowing full well that it is now or never, that he can either _win_ her or _lose_ her.

But he's tired, beyond so, of sitting in the sidelines, of seeing undeserving dickheads getting what he knows it's been crafted for _him_. Selfish or not, there's just so much one can hold.

Robin shakes his head again, swallows hard, his thumb now caressing the softness of her cheek before he's offering her a small bittersweet smile. "I _love_ you," he whispers, a traitorous tear falling down his cheek as his eyes scan over her features again, studying her, from the glint in her eyes, to her parted lips, a _true_ beauty who only deserves the best things in the world.

For a minute she stays that way, staring at him, waiting for him to continue, waiting for him to say something, _anything_.

But instead he just keeps looking at her, with those expressive eyes, full of pure unbridled love.

The silence speaks volumes to her.

"What," Regina lets out brokenly, a traitorous tear falling down her left cheek and landing directly on his thumb, Robin caressing it away.

He shakes his head, eyes never leaving hers, and God, she's gorgeous, all open to him, all trusting, and he just repeats the words again on a tearful chuckle, relief flooding his veins at finally being able to express himself.

"I love you Regina. I always have."

And the words break her, because she's closing her eyes, shaking her head in reply and just steps away from his hold. Shock is clearly written all over her face, jaw slacked, deep breaths coming from her as she tries to make sense of the situation.

He calls her name, and she turns her head to the side, facing _anything_ but him.

"No, Robin, no you _don't_," she whispers in denial, shaky hands moving to her forehead as she breathes in and out, convincing herself that this is _not_ real, this is just a made up scenario of her imaginative-stressed-out-cold-feet brain.

Yes, that's definitely what this is.

But one look, one look at him is enough confirmation, and she sobs, an actual sob that would've been embarrassing under other circumstances, but not this, not when his confession has just broken through the walls she's built around herself. Not when his confession has just taken her back to years ago, to _leaving_ him, to Little John, to made up excuses, to Marian.

_Marian_

And she rambles without thinking clear. "No, Robin, no, you _loved_ Marian. You told me how much she _meant_ to you. And I stepped back, I couldn't—"

"Regina," he calls out, that open expression on his face, but most importantly that love, that small glint in his eyes that turned her to putty right there and she feels it again, that warmth in her belly, spreading, spreading, _spreading_.

_Hope_

Hope for a future with him.

Hope to allow herself what she had wanted all those years ago.

And Robin reads through her, like he always does, before he moves closer to her.

But she panics, shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to prevent herself from choking on sobs, from puking, from throwing herself into his arms, cry there.

"No! No, Robin." Regina shakes her head, trying really hard to forget his words, to forget everything, to fly, to leave this all behind and just fucking be happy and carefree once again in her life.

"Regina," he calls again, softer, tentatively, his eyes searching hers. He's reaching for her arm now, trying to hold her in place, trying to calm her down.

But her eyes are clouded with emotion, her mind gone back to so many years ago that when he touches her cheek, trying to bring her back from memory lane, she pulls away from him quickly, as if his touch has just scorched her entire being.

They just stare at each other, no one saying a thing, and Robin sees something in her eyes switch, a change, a small glint of hope before she shakes her head and turns around on a sigh.

And when Robin calls her name desperately, she lets out a tearful _I'm sorry_.

"What for?" He demands, frustrated.

And she replies with _For everything_ before she runs down the hall and to her bedroom.

But Robin? Well, he's tired of letting _her_ run away.

Immediately he follows after her, and there she is, alone in her bed, head resting on her palms as she sobs her heart out.

"Talk to me," Robin begs desperately, the silence coming from her after his confession scaring him. "Make me understand."

And what's the point of hiding behind broken walls now? Regina takes a deep shaky breath, before she opens her mouth.

"You _chose_ Marian," she simply says before she's shaking her head again and swallowing hard, staring straight ahead.

"I never _chose_ Marian."

"Yes you did, Robin! That night, after you came back from that trip with your father, that night _you_ chose _her_," she seethes, standing up, pointing at him as her eyes meet his.

Robin shakes his head, bewildered. "I don't follow—"

"I loved you! I've loved you from God knows how long, and that night, that night I was going to tell you. Little John had known, all along, and I just, God Robin, I opened myself to love, convinced myself that loving you was the best decision I could ever make. I was so hopeful, so genuinely happy—"

"Then why did you tell me to go forward with Marian!" He interrupts her, seething, frustration written all over his face at the knowledge that they could've had this, he could've had her all those years ago, that they wouldn't have gone through if she simply hadn't convinced him to move forward with Marian.

"I was hoping you _wouldn't_!" She yells back, the same anguish and frustration written all over her face. "I wanted to be someone's first choice, and I wanted that someone to be _you_! But I wasn't, I wasn't your first choice and it _killed_ me, it _still_ kills me."

There are tears running down her face, but she's never looked more beautiful to him.

There are sobs coming out of her mouth, but her lips have never looked more kissable to him.

Robin knows that he's crying too, at their lost opportunity, mad at himself for listening to Victor all those years ago, of believing her façade years ago and moving forward with Marian, not realizing just how badly he broke Regina.

And suddenly there's the image of her, alone in their loft, dinner gone cold, and that calm stoic look on her face, the walls building up around her heart as she once again convinced herself that she'll always be the second choice, the great lay, a sex toy he could get to play with whenever he wanted.

Everything makes sense now.

Her drifting away, her guilt when Marian called things off, her desperation every time they had sex, not allowing him to look deep into her eyes, afraid to trust him again, only allowing him to fuck her senseless, mark her, make her his in the only way she could allow herself to be.

"Regina," he calls softly, voice breaking, his eyes connecting with hers, tears still falling from both their faces, and he moves closer to her, Regina staring at him intently, until he's mere inches away from her. "I never had to make a choice, it's been you, _always_."

She shakes her head, eyes closing as his words wash over her, tears running down her face.

God, he loves her, all of her.

It claws around his body slowly, the overwhelming need to be with her, the overwhelming need to _touch_ her, _kiss_ her, so he moves his hand towards her cheeks and caresses there.

Regina leans to his soft touch, allowing herself this small thing, but needing more, _much_ more.

Then she opens her eyes and meet his again, and there's a change in the air, the atmosphere growing thick with tension. Her eyes, as always, are drawn to his lip, wondering, _missing_ them, and suddenly their eyes meet, with that openness, that pure unadulterated love.

That is all it takes.

One look, one look into each other's eyes and they know, they absolutely know they've been fighting an already lost battle.

"I'm sorry," he whispers because this is wrong, this has repercussions, but at the same time it feels so _fucking_ right, and they haven't even kissed yet.

But they will, oh they will because Regina is biting her lower lip as she stares at _his_, she's taking in shaky breaths every time his thumb caresses the corner of her mouth and when the last tear rolls down her eye he catches it with the pad of his thumb.

A beat passes.

Then another one.

Until they both throw caution to the wind and lean in tentatively to catch the other's lips. She whimpers against his lips almost immediately, the feeling of allowing herself this becoming almost surreal, and Robin breaks the kiss, always afraid he'd pushed too much, always taking her feelings into consideration.

"No," Regina whispers, breath mingling with his and she closes her eyes before she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her, his lips smacking straight into hers.

It's different this time, more passionate, more needy judging by the way Robin's arms pull her incredibly closer to him. Her teeth scrapes his lower lip, pulling, biting and suckling before meeting him completely and burying her tongue inside, tangling it with his.

This, this is what's _perfect_, this is what's _right_ and when the need for air becomes too much, their lips part with a _plop_, their foreheads touching, breath mingling.

And when their eyes meet, shiny gaze, Regina bites her lower lip and openly, unabashedly, says.

"Make love to me Robin."

The words take him by surprise. Not the fact that she'd uttered them, no; the relief that floods through him at her request is what takes him by surprise.

The _love_, the _warmth_, the acceptance on her face.

And he just forgets about their situation.

He forgets about his honor, because while he may be an honorable man, he's also a man in love, and the feelings those five words elicit in him are indescribable.

So he allows himself this.

_Her_

He gives in to those feelings, every single one of them, and simply kisses her with more fervor than before.

Suddenly that proves to quench nothing, and instead he traces her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and delves into the welcoming warmth of her mouth. Probing, sampling, savoring every moment he has left with this beauty, _his_ Regina.

But then she's nibbling his lower lip, catching it between those full lips of hers and Robin is gone.

Instead he's met with the urge, the lust, the utter _need_ Regina always manages to make him feel, and in a second, his hands travel down her back, lower, _lower_, down her buttocks, lower until he's met with the hem of her dress. Unashamedly, he reaches for the skin beneath the lace dress, and he caresses it lovingly, up and down, up and down, goosebumps raising all over her skin all the while his mouth continues its assault on hers. Regina moans against his lips, lowly, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as his touch travels to her ass, palms settling there before he playfully massages the lace covered skin there. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, tilting her head to the side to gain more access into his mouth, and their kisses have always been passionate, but nothing quite like this, no kiss has caused them to feel that pull in their hearts, that flutters in their bellies, spreading, spreading, _spreading_.

The need for air becomes too much, and their mouths part, both panting, eyes closed, foreheads touching. They stay that way for a moment, breaths mingling, hearts beating rhythmically, his hands still palming her bottom in a loving caress.

And then their eyes open, gaze fixated on each other's, open, loving, hoping.

Robin brings his right hand from under her dress, his touch warming her skin, and he reaches for her cheek, caresses her rosy cheek in a loving matter, before he's reaching for her hair, the soft locks traveling through his fingertips and he sighs, traces her nose with his before he drops a small kiss to her forehead.

"I—"

"I know," she sighs, eyes closing again, tear falling from her eye.

Robin sighs too, hot breath washing over her and Regina just shakes her head, before she leans in, lips barely touching him, waits for him to meet her fully.

And he does, tilts his head to the side and captures her lips with his fully.

Her palms travel down his chest, lower and lower, Robin sighing against her mouth as she untucks his shirt, her movements slow, measured, _calculated_. Her fingers reach for the buttons, and slowly she undoes each and one of them. With each button she unhooks, the desperation grows, the _need_ for each other. He breaks the kiss, Regina's sound of displeasure turning into a moan the moment his lips attach to her jaw, moving lower, lower, down her neck, following an imaginary track up towards her pulse point. Robin's lips nibble and tongue darts out for a small lick and the warmth there is enough to make her legs a wobbly mess. With shaky hands, she reaches the last button at the top, thankful he rid himself of the bowtie as soon as they arrived here earlier that night, and he stops the assault on her pulse point, places open mouthed kisses along her jaw, up her chin, up, up, up until he reaches her lips again, nibbles, before he meets her fully. His left hand still planted at her bottom, he pulls her closer to him, as his right hand moves from her hair to the back of her neck, moving down her upper back until his fingers find the zipper of her dress.

And he stops there, left hand on her ample bottom moving lower to safer skin, giving her time, space, letting her know that he _won't_ go forward if that's what _she_ wants.

But Regina just hooks her fingers through the belt loops and presses herself against him. Chest to chest, mouth devouring his completely as her hands travel from the waist of his dress pants, upwards, upwards, upwards, until they reach his shoulder blades, pushing his shirt down his shoulders with the movement.

"We need this," she whispers against his lips. Because they _do_ need this, they have to allow themselves _this_ after years of buried feelings. After years of ignoring, forcing those feelings into a locked up safe tucked safely inside their hearts, only for it to _burst_ years down the line.

For Robin, this is confirmation enough, so he allows her to slip his shirt off. He stand bare chested in front of her, her dark orbs traveling down his torso and she bites her lower lip, always affected by the ripples of his muscles. His mouth closes over hers again, her hands going to his chest, his winding around her back, moving upwards, upwards, upwards until his fingers land on her zipper. This time, without giving it a second thought, he undoes it, brings it lower, and lower, their lips meeting over and over again until she's left in nothing but her underwear. Immediately, his palms settle over the curve of her ass and Regina reaches for his neck, pulls him down for another mouth searing kiss, never wanting to part away from his lips, before she's climbing onto him, his palms now under her buttocks to support her as her legs wrap around his waist, never breaking their kiss.

Robin feels her, already, her lace covered heat against his lower belly and his cock twitches painfully in the restraints of his pants.

He's dreamed of this for _years_, of feeling her heat engulfing him again, of feeling those slick walls clamping down on his cock as she mutters her love for him. And the fact that he's here, his dreams about to come truth, is enough to make him chuckle against her lips. Regina's about to break the kiss, ask him what's wrong, but Robin bites her lower lip and splays his fingers under her, fingertips coming close to where she needs them the most and Regina sighs against his mouth, melting into the kiss again.

They've been through this several times already.

Kisses

One night stands.

Complicated routes.

Countless of smiles.

Countless of tears.

Goodbyes

_Goodbyes_

Reunions

Heartache

All to end up here again, with her in his arms, mouth glued to hers.

Robin walks the short trek to her bed, and gently lays her down, his knee on the mattress to keep his balance. He breaks their kiss and leans back, quickly makes work of his belt and pants, Regina sitting up in front of him. Before he can utter a word, Regina hooks her fingers into the waistband of his boxers-brief, that glint of pride in her eyes the moment she has to stretch the waistband wider to release _him_. At the sight of him, thick, throbbing, moisture around his head, Regina bites her lower lip, gazes up at him as she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra.

But his eyes never leave hers.

And hers never leave his.

She throws the lace garment somewhere to their side, but Robin simply leans down and captures those kiss swollen lips for the umpteenth time, gently pushing her down until her back touches the soft mattress.

He's addicted to her, to her kisses, to those soft moans she lets out every time his fingers caress the underside of her breasts —just like she does this moment. His thumbs reach higher until they come in contact with her perk nipples, always marveled by how perfect they feel against his touch. He circles them, cock throbbing with the soft mewls and groans that leave her mouth. Soon he's breaking their kiss, kissing his way down the valley between her breasts, mouth heading towards his right, kisses the underside of her breast, that soft skin there, that unique taste of her skin. His tongue darts out and Regina sighs, then he moves up the swell of her perfect breast to catch that tempting nipple in his mouth and her back arches, her eyes close and she pushes her right hand through his sandy blonde hair, fingers closing around it the moment his teeth clamp shut around that tight skin.

"Robin," Regina moans, her hips now moving on their own accord, trying to get some sort of friction down there too.

But he ignores her calls, instead feasts on her perk nipples, groaning at finally getting to do this. Soon, and without uttering a word, his right hand travels from her breast, touch skimming lower and lower down her side until he reaches the hem of her lace undergarments. He follows the hem towards the front as he suck on a nipple eagerly, before letting it slip through his mouth with a loud _plop_. He stares at her then, at the way her chest heaves, at the way her perfectly carved breasts move millimeters from his mouth with every breath she takes, at the light sheen of sweat that's staring to cover her skin, at her bottom lip being caressed by her own tongue. And the temptation is too much, the addiction too strong. Robin leans in, takes that lip between his at the same time he pushes his hand inside her panties, and Regina mewls against his mouth, rolls her hips to get his hand to go lower.

And he does.

The moment his fingers touch her heat they both moan, her at finally being able to feel his fingers again, him at finally being able to do _this_. Touch her, tease her, _please_ her. He circles her entrance, teasingly, slowly, probing her wetness; but she's more than ready, has been for quite sometime now. And yet, Robin feels the unexplainable desire to keep building her up, to tease her, to taste her, to get her up and up and _up; _worship her, _love_ her the way she deserves to be loved. He eases in one finger first, growling at the slickness that coats his middle finger, then he adds another one, the tightness he feels around them enough to make his cock twitch against her thigh, a drop of pre cum leaking from the slit and suddenly Regina's hand is closing around him, strokes him to the same rhythm his fingers move in and out of her.

But they need more of each other.

So he breaks the kiss and pulls his fingers from her depths. He moves his kisses down the length of her body, alternating between licks and nibbles, until his lips reach the hem of her panties.

Their eyes meet again, and this is it, there's no turning back.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and without breaking eye contact he brings them down slowly, all the while dropping kisses on the newly revealed skin. She helps him slip the lace material down her legs, shimming them down until she's completely bare beneath him. Robin's hands find anchor on her thighs and he caresses them slowly, thumbs moving in a loving matter as he spreads her open for him, exposing her completely, mouth hovering over her center.

And he breaks their gaze, feeling the urge to look at her sex, bare to him after many years. He groans, eyes darkening, her arousal intoxicating his senses because she's as perfect as ever, all slick and throbbing.

Suddenly nervous at the sight of him between her legs, Regina bites her lower lip, her cheeks tinting in the most adorable of ways and Robin's gaze meet hers, his orbs darkened by arousal, and he simply shakes his head at her before he offers her a smile.

"There's no need," Robin murmurs, not breaking her gaze.

And it's his accent, his kindness, his care, that has her clit throbbing in anticipation, another gush of heat coming from her center and Regina nods, suddenly feeling at ease, trusting, warmth spreading through at the way Robin's gaze travels the length of her body again.

She's even more beautiful than he remembers, from her perfect breasts, perk nipples, down her toned abdomen, to that thin neatly trimmed strip of hair that leads down to nirvana.

And those eyes.

All open, expressive, brown orbs he wants nothing more than to drown in them for the rest of eternity.

"You're breathtaking," Robin sighs, gaze fixed on her as he lowers his head and drops a kiss just shy of her center.

Regina sighs, eyelids closing the moment his tongue darts out, warm mouth moving lower and lower, hands on her inner thighs squeezing and releasing until his warm breath hovers over her dripping center.

"Beautiful," he whispers before her gives her a tentative lick, tongue firmly moving from her entrance, upwards, upwards until it lands directly on her clit, her legs trembling under his hold and he closes his mouth over the bundle of nerves, sucks at it earnestly.

Regina groans, right hand tugging at his sandy hair, a deep moan leaving her lips the moment his mouth pushes into her center greedily, tongue tracing her entrance before he's thrusting it into her warmth. Robin pushes his arms under her thighs, legs now resting on his shoulders, mouth devouring her sex completely.

Her taste is addictive, it's always been and will always be.

He alternates between firm presses of his tongue and quick nibbles of his lips, groaning immediately as another gush of warmth graces his greedy mouth.

But that's not enough, and even though he's not complaining —never will, not when his tongue is greedily probing that sample that's uniquely hers and made specifically for him— he knows that his tongue alone doesn't do the trick, not to her, no matter how sensitive nor how built up she is. So quickly he slips his tongue from her entrance, drags it lazily through her slick heat and firmly presses it against her throbbing clit again, circles it one, two, _three_ times before he flickers his tongue from side to side, quickly. And she groans, fingers tugging at his hair, thighs trembling against his cheeks as she holds him in place. She mewls at his light scrape of teeth, a small sexy thing that has Robin releasing a deep guttural growl against her center, and she bites her lip at the vibrations that sends through her.

His lips

That occasional scratch of his trimmed beard against her sensitive folds.

And God

That skillful tongue of his, rubbing, licking, sampling, firmly planting against her clit in a way that makes her shout, tremble, her hips moving against his mouth, searching for more, always looking for more when it comes to doing this with him.

Robin adds a finger to the equation, halting his attack on her clit, dropping soft kisses to the bundle of nerves. Regina sighs at his firm finger inside of her, pushing in and then out, teasingly, a slow build of pleasure. Then he adds another one, eases them both in slowly, tentatively, smiles devilishly at how easily they slip in, at her stomach tensing up, her fingers at the top of his head unmoving, chest heaving as the pleasure intensifies.

He's always loved to do this to her, to watch her come apart in his arms, to feel her, see her, taste her as her body slowly, but surely, gets closer to the edge, closer to oblivion.

Robin curls his fingers inside of her, a shout of pleasure immediately moving past her lips as his fingertips firmly press against that toe curling spot inside of her. And he sucks her clit eagerly, with more force than before, fingers inside of her turning, probing, moving inside and out firmly, her slippery arousal coating his fingers.

He lets out a breath against her sensitive clit, the warmth there making her insides clench around his fingers.

And it's too much for her, his deft fingers, his warm mouth.

Her jaw slacks, hand opens and closes around his hair, right hand going to his cheek between her legs, stays there unmoving.

"I'm gonna—" She begins, but never ends, for words fail her.

Regina doesn't need to voice it though, for Robin knows her, knows her body, owns it, owns her soul, and the moment her thighs tense against his cheek, hand pressing more against it, her whole body going taut, Robin just looks at her, mouth still focused on her clit, fingers deep inside her slick heat. He stares, always entranced at her beauty, always in love with the way breathing fails her for a moment, face scrunches up in pleasure as her jaw slacks, a drawn out moan from deep within moving past her lips as her body comes alive under him, trembles, shakes, broken moans leaving her lips as she skyrockets over the precipice. He pulls his fingers from her, her hand moving from his cheek to rest against the mattress. His mouth immediately travels south and attaches to her folds, laps at her, Robin groaning at that unique taste he's been blessed to savor.

And this is what he loves the most, the calmness that comes after, the soft nibbles of his mouth, soft licks, soft kisses that slowly, but surely, bring her down from that pleasurable high. He stays there several moments, licking her clean, breaking apart from her scorching heat to drop kisses to her inner thighs at the same time he lovingly splays his hands over her ribs, caressing there, mouth moving once again to her center, avoiding her overstimulated clit.

Regina enjoys the softness of his lips against her center, the slow caresses of his fingers against her torso, the loving way with which he kisses her inner thighs only to end up again back at her sex. The sight is overwhelming, and yet it calms her, to see him so focused, so intent on bringing her pleasure, of showing her with actions how deep his feelings for her run in him. It relaxes her, opening herself up to him, allowing him to feast on her even though her high has already left her pleasantly warm, that never-ending buzz all over her limbs.

And yet she wants more.

When he lets out a breath against her center, tongue darting out to lick her folds again, she wants more, she wants him, inside of her, filling her, making her whole again. So she tugs at his hair a little, him frowning at being pulled away from her sex already, but she just forces her trembling thighs off his shoulder and pulls him towards her, a satisfied grin on her face.

He crawls up her body slowly, mouth open, panting, an unquenchable thirst for her. Arousal clouds his vision, the need to feel her hitting him suddenly, to have her, to bury himself deep inside of her and forget about their _past_, their _future_, and focus instead on the now, their _present_.

Robin meets her awaiting mouth immediately, lips locking, tongues probing, Regina tasting herself on his lips, Robin tasting that sweetness of her lips. Where there once was gentleness now it's only a shadow overpowered by their desire, their passion, their addiction to each other that began many moons ago, stopped abruptly by her parting.

But relapsing into one's addiction is always stronger, it elicits new feelings in ones bodies, more powerful; the same feelings overpowering them, clouding their judgement.

"I need you," he whispers after a second, lips pressed to hers, breath mingling with hers.

Regina swallows hard, opens her eyes at the same time she reaches for his cheek, thumb caressing his dimple. She drops a peck to his lips and nods, her legs opening wide for him, feet planted on top of the mattress, his hips now comfortably nestled between her legs, the tip of his cock barely touching her slick heat.

Without breaking their gaze, she deftly reaches down between her sweat slicked torso until her hand wraps around him, so close to her yet so far away.

Robin breathes through his nose, tries to hold back from thrusting into her tightly closed palm. Regina gives him a few strokes, twisting her wrist on the way up, and Robin groans, lets her know just how much he needs her right now and she places the tip of his length against her clit. She circles her clit teasingly, Robin groaning for he's barely touched her slickness and she's already driving him insane. But quickly she changes the ministrations on herself, slips the tip up and down her wet center and he near shouts at that simple feeling, at that slick warmth he's missed so much. Regina smiles devilishly at him, before she positions him at her entrance, the tip barely in, allowing him to take that final step into her awaiting body.

He simply stares at her, rests his weight on his elbows on each side of her head. After a moment, Robin leans down, captures her lips again, agonizingly slowly, and when he parts, he reaches for her cheek with his left hand, caresses her as he slowly sinks home.

_Her_ face scrunches up in pleasure with every inch he buries into her welcoming body.

_His_ face twists in pleasure, guttural groans leaving his lips as his cock slowly, but surely, gets encompassed by her tightness, her slickness, her throbbing heat.

Electricity shocks through them the moment he buries himself to the hilt, and a sigh leaves both their lips.

"God," he chokes out on a broken gasp as her body slowly adjusts to him, fitting him like a glove. "You still feel amazing," he moans out, his eyes closing on their own accord as he pulls halfway through from her heat only to thrust back in slowly, her walls fluttering around him.

She mewls under him, moaning out an _God, you too_ before she's pulling him down for a mouth searing kiss, her hips rolling under him, coaxing him to move.

And he does.

Goodness grief he does!

Deep long strokes, not too much but not too little either, and this is the way _she_ likes it, this is the way _he_ likes it, when the pleasure builds slowly, when the touches, whispers, looks, are all shared mindlessly, both of them enjoying the act of being united as one after so _fucking_ long.

But his soft kisses earlier had built her up again, the soft drags against her clit with every deep thrust enough to make her putty in his hands again. Unintelligible words come from her mouth quickly as her body tenses once again under his, the deep coil in her belly tightening, walls fluttering around him.

He knows the signs like the palm of his hands, but he doesn't change the pace, instead slows downs a little, letting it simmer a little more, letting her moan in frustration under him, chest heaving, hairline sweaty, eyes showing how frustrated she feels right this moment. Robin merely grins at her, winks at her huffed breath when he pulls out almost completely and she's about to say something, but as soon as her mouth opens she lets out a loud drawn out moan for he chooses that moment to thrust deliciously into her again, the ghost touch of his length against her clit making her close her eyes. He continues moving that way, dragging it, allowing her pleasure to gently build up, building himself up in the process. Broken gasps move past his lips with the way she's slowly starting to clench around him as her body slowly prepares for that mind blowing release.

And this time, he doesn't stop.

This time he's intent on watching her again as she comes apart under him and all around him.

The flutters start around his length, and even though he's close to oblivion himself, he's intent on enjoying her to the fullest. Regina's tensing under him again, breath becoming labored, head trashing to the sides, back arching, hips eagerly meeting every single one of his long thrusts. Resting his weight on one shoulder, he reaches for one breast, pinches a nipple at the same time his mouth lands on hers, lips touching, hot puffs of air mixing with his. He doesn't stop, instead thrusts into her harsher, his tongue thrusting into her mouth just as her walls begin to clench around him. Her whole body tenses underneath him and he stills, intent on feeling all of her, before she groans against his lips, trembles under him, hips moving greedily under his still hips. She moans against his mouth, Robin groaning against her, to feel her come apart around his cock making him even more addicted to her, and while several moments ago he'd planned on worshipping her all night, her body is becoming too much for him.

The soft mewls that have his breath heaving.

The slick heat that has his cock throbbing painfully inside of her.

Her warm slick release all over his cock that have him constantly slipping easily in and out of her body.

And the way she keeps rolling under him, his legs trembling at the movement. That's proof enough to him that he's closer to the edge than he thought.

"Fuck!" She lets out loudly against his lips the moment his hand travels down the length of her body, anchoring to her waist and holds her there. He breaks the kiss, leans back and away from her body, resting his weight on his knees. The back of her thighs now touching the front of his, Robin holds her down, muscles on his back rippling as he tries to hold back, to worship her a little more.

But this is becoming too much, it's intoxicating him and he don't trust himself, so as he holds her down, he thrusts into her heat again, more fervently, more , fast strokes that have Regina's chest heaving, toes curling against her mattress, back arching as she receives as much pleasure as she can.

Robin's fairing no better, the friction around his cock making him growl with every thrust, tip hitting that spot inside her that makes her weep and sends electricities up his spine. While first the pleasure had built slowly, now it travels through him in never ending shock waves, waves that have no end, waves that travel from where he's buried balls deep inside her throbbing heat.

He feels the unmistakeable pool of warmth low in his belly, knows he'll go over the edge with her this time, so he doesn't hold back. Thrusts into her more quickly, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall with rhythmic _thuds_ as he pounds deeper into her. He hits that same spot over and over again until Regina's babbling nonsense, until black spots cover his sight. Until the only working senses in him are the sense of hearing and touching, for she's clenching deliciously around him, crying out a _Robin, I'm coming again_ and he lets go at the same time her walls clamp down on him, her release coating his cock for the second time that night and dripping to the sheets under them as he lets out a drawn out groan, hips gripping her in place as he spills his own release into her, her release milking his cock dry.

His movements slow down to a stop, broken groans still leaving their lips at the sensation, and he leans down, pants leaving both their lips, sweat slippery skin pressed against one another, her perk nipples tightly pressed against his chest, yet he simply stares at her.

At the sweat beds that travel down her hairline.

At the tears on her eyes.

And it's like a fog has lifted.

Her warmth still surrounding him, slick body pressed to hers, breaths mingling, their eyes cloud over with emotion; a sense of awareness filling them to the brim.

But before Robin can say something, before he breaks that delicious connection between their bodies, Regina reaches for his cheek, thumb stroking his dimple in a loving matter before she leans in, lips barely touching his, waits for him to meet her fully like she did earlier that night.

And he does.

* * *

Signed,

_Not-so-Cruella_


	13. Breaking Rules

_A/N: _Bitches get shit done! And I'm the biggest bitch in town right after Miles who wrote this AMAZING CHAPTER. I love her. Like seriously. Also, Miles owes me a date...

Eva

_Credits to: Miles_

Sorry for the wait, guys.

* * *

_~Chapter 12~  
_

_~Breaking Rules ~_

_There's something absolutely relaxing about flying, the world beneath you, rummaging just upper than the clouds, no one expects anything from you, for a few hours it gives you the luxury of disappearing from the radar, just a bit. Which is exactly what she needs. Little John, a name came up to differentiate him from Robin's father, is hooked to his phone, one earbud in her ear the other in his as they listen to some classics. Little John drops a comment here and there, about the tune, the high notes the singer throws occasionally. Regina does the same, makes comments here and there, but she's not really there. Her mind is a thousand miles away._

_She knows her friends are doing everything in their power to make this week memorable, after all, they've just graduated from college and are more than ready to celebrate the beginning of their new lives and graduate school acceptances. She almost didn't come, almost spent the week alone in Robin's apartment and alone in the city. But Robin had convinced her._

_She's grateful for them, for not mentioning anything, for smiling and teaching her about music and what not. Now John is snoring lightly beside her, and it draws a small smile from her. She loves them all, each in their own way. Their undoubted support, kindness, love, how welcoming they are. So she's thankful, really, that they convinced her to do this trip with them, but still, she can't help but feel a small tug of sadness on the inside. She hides it well, beneath smiles, forced laughs, and an all together uncaring attitude._

_Nobody notices it, the way she feels, how she forces herself to act, except him._

_Of course._

_And he's there, in the seat in front of her. He's resting his head against the window, either looking at the darkness around them, the cotton-like look of the clouds, the star filled sky, or taking a nap against it, much like everybody in this plane is. But there's a moment then, when Little John's snores a bit too loud, that Robin's arm moves over the top seat towards the back of it, towards her, and she smiles a little bit, reaches forward to grab his hand, letting him know that she's here, and she's thankful. He closes his hand around hers and softly caresses the skin there with his thumb._

_It's a simple movement, oh so simple, but it has her eyes filling with tears and her heart with an utter sense of gratefulness for this much too kind man she gets to call her best friend._

_.::._

_Regina lets herself fall against the bed with a thud, instantly relaxing at the softness that receives her back. The room isn't all that big, a queen sized bed, a tv attached to the wall in front of the bed, two love seats to the far end of the room and large bay windows. She takes in a deep breath, and sits up on the bed, looks around the small room only to sigh and let herself fall against the pillows._

_It's incredibly lonely there, the group had all gone down to the hotel bar just to unwind a little, but she'd wanted to stay behind, had wanted to get some shuteye… but now that she's here, actually alone in her room, she only feels guilty for not joining in on tonight's activities. _

_Because her friends are doing everything in their power to get her to get loose for a minute, to forget about her breakup, the words her ex had screamed over at her. Everything. And the rage builds up again, the rage and hurt that appears whenever she ever thinks of his name. _

"_Regina?" _

_She rolls her eyes at the knock that soon follows the call of her name, and that damn accent, she lets out a soft chuckle. Regina stands up from the comfortable bed and walks towards the door on a sigh. Of course he's worrying, he's a worrier, and even though she has tried these past two weeks to convince him that she's fine, well, apparently nothing can. _

_She opens the door, and Robin just stands there, a sheepish look on his face, wearing his sweatpants and hoodie._

"_Hmmm, I'm quite disappointed is not room service," she chuckles as she opens the door wider and lets him pass through it, closes it and turns to face him. "I thought you were going with the group." _

"_I was, but then I started to feel a little bit tired so I showered and now here I am." He shrugs._

"_You're pathetic at making excuses," she laughs._

_Robin sighs and follows her towards the bed, hand behind his head as he scratches there. Regina just sits on the bed, and waits for him to talk._

"_I just, I worry about you. I know that you're technically fine, but still. I worry," he sighs before he falls beside her on the bed with a huff. _

_She doesn't answer him, and still she cannot cover the small smile that plays upon her face._

_A worrier in fact._

_She shrugs and bumps his shoulder with hers. "You're a worrier."_

_He grins at that and nods. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" _

"_I know, I know."_

"_And you know that I can also read you like a book."_

_Regina chuckles and then nods._

"_Which is why I know you're lying to me. So, please Regina, tell me, what's going on? What happened?" _

_She takes in a deep breath and swallows, prepares herself to have Robin pissed off besides her. _

"_Sam felt threatened by our friendship." _

"_What?" _

"_Yes. He gave me an ultimatum. Him or you."_

"_What the actual fuck Regina? Why didn't you tell me? I could've given you guys more space-" _

_And no, no, he's missing the point. This isn't even about him, it's not about their friendship, she knows this, it's just Sam, being Sam, a master at manipulation, a master at playing tricks with your mind, confusing you completely. _

"_Robin, you're missing the point! He met me and started dating me knowing that you and I were pretty close! He knew it from the beginning. He couldn't just expect me to change, to stop talking to you, just because of an ego or macho complex. No, that's not how it works! Relationships are based on trust, and he didn't trust me around you so I just," she shrugs and sighs, tears gathering in her eyes because she truly was starting to feel something for him._

_Robin just sighs sadly, turns to face her before he's pulling her into a hug. "Oh Regina, I'm so sorry." _

_She doesn't say anything, just nods against his chest and Robin just keeps rubbing her back. _

"_You're very important in my life, Robin, and I cannot be with anyone who doesn't understand that."_

_Robin shakes his head, drops a kiss to the top of her head. He pulls up the soft covers over them until it reaches Regina's neck. She moves closer to him, tangles her legs with his as she nozzles his chest and Robin just continues rubbing her back comfortingly under the covers. _

_A few minutes go by before Regina's mumbling something against his chest, changing the topic completely. _

"_I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to even think about it, so can we just, idk, can we just be normal?"_

"_Whatever you want, Regina."_

"_Thank you. Are we still on for Heidelberg tomorrow?"_

"_I'm pretty sure half our group will be awfully hungover tomorrow, but I'm still in." _

"_Me too." _

_.::._

_Regina has always had an intellectual interest with medieval history. As a little girl, she'd loved spending her late afternoons and night just gawking and looking at pictures and paintings of different castles from all around the world. Eleanor had taught her, one by one, the places where -at least thirty of them- they were located in and seven year old Regina had always wondered if her second mother had been there because she just knew so much about them! And even after Eleanor died, she'd fall asleep with a book of them in her arms. So, for years Regina has awed and gaped at the pages of an old book. _

_But nothing, absolutely nothing compares to this. _

_She knows its whole history, knows of the flames that once engulfed it, knows of the destructions it has suffered, knows of the many visitors, artists and philosophers who walked through these halls, absolutely entranced by its beauty as she is right this moment. _

_And it's beautiful, all of it. _

_The preserved but decaying stone walls that add an aura of romantic beauty to it, the damp but gently sweet aroma that permeates the air, the soft moss that have taken up residence in a crack on the wall. Regina marvels at the beauty of it, Eleanor's words going around in her head and she smiles at it, well, smiles bigger because ever since they'd gotten on a bus from Frankfurt to Heidelberg she hasn't stopped smiling. But then again, it's been one of her biggest dreams since she was little. That she'd visit one of the many castles Eleanor had taught her about and even bring her along with her, fulfilling both of their dreams. And even though Eleanor isn't with her right now, the sadness her death still brings in her somehow switches into a sense of peace, of calmness. _

_And to think she almost didn't come. _

_And to think she almost shared this with the wrong person. _

_Because, sure, Sam had been understanding (at times) and pretty close to her, but Robin is the closest thing to family she has, and she would've loved nothing more than to share this moment, this her, with family. _

_Regina forces herself to look away from decaying walls of stones, from moss, from a trip down renaissance, and looks his way. He isn't faring better, he knows the history (she made sure of that), knows of the people who've walked through these halls, who have gazed at these stonewalls, who have marvelled at the scenery, acting as a muse of sorts, so he just stays there, next to her, gawking at the simple yet rich beauty these walls posses. _

_He doesn't know why he does it, perhaps he's just caught up in the moment along with her, but he's wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. She goes willingly, wraps her own arms around him and lets out a soft laugh the moment he starts moving them from side to side._

"_I don't ever want to leave this place," Robin whispers against her hair. _

_Regina nods under his chin, mutters a 'me neither' and takes a deep breath. _

_The air's musky around them, damp and earth-like as the light summer breeze travels through the castle's near empty gardens -there's an older couple to their far right reading the history of the gardens, and an older person with a notepad scribbling away. They bask in the intimacy, in this newfound and similar appreciation of the arts and history, of exchanging thoughts about that sculpture in the fountain, and discussing the history of the castle, of talking about the beauty of the ruins and marveling at the arcs and details reconstructing brought back the essence of the Renaissance era. Sure, before they've debated on a few things, have both exchanged their knowledge on different subjects, but they had been brief; a short hushed convo in the library, sharing a few ideas over coffee, or that one time a few months ago when they'd proofread each other's dissertations and made a few notes over dinner at his apartment. She'd stayed there that night in the guest room, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like waking up to a table full of breakfast and a strong cup of coffee. Then a few days later she'd stayed again, and again, until he'd offered her to move in. To cohabitate in a way that makes it more affordable for them both. A predicament that pushed away her now ex-boyfriend, in fears of losing her to the same man that now holds her steady in his arms. _

_Sam Hyde_

_The man who almost had her heart completely. It hadn't been love, not yet though, but there had been something there, she'd actually imagined a future with him, perhaps not the white picket fence bullshit, but she'd seen something, and now there's nothing._

_She's never been self conscious about herself, she's put herself out there, has had quite a few partners, many relationships, many sexual partners, and yet they all end up like this. _

_In nothing._

_And it dawns on her now, that perhaps it's not her partners, no, instead maybe it's her, is her inability to be in a relationship, in her inability to be loved, to be wanted, to be her. _

_She'd heard it several times, her mom had used it on Zelena when she started dating that Walsh dude right before they'd died. She'd told Zelena several times that he was bad business, that he didn't truly love her. She'd heard it from Keith, words that to this day still ring over her head. And it's obvious now, Sam's feelings towards her, Sam's praises of her body, Sam's inability to trust her, trust her best friend._

_She tenses in his arms and he starts caressing her lower back with his thumb, up and down and up and down. Just like that, her thoughts disappear from her head and she focuses once again on the now, on his fingers, on the dampness in the air, on his pine scent, on his breathing, anything but her thoughts. _

"_You wanna talk about it?" Robin asks in a soft voice several minutes after just basking on the feeling of having each other around their arms. _

_Regina just shakes her head and after taking a deep breath she breaks their embrace. _

"_No," she offers Robin a small smile, "I'm fine."_

"_No," Robin arches his brow and grasps her hand, intertwining their fingers, "you're not."_

_And Regina just chuckles and shakes her head again before she brings her hand to his cheek, touching there. _

_From afar the sound of the water can be heard all over the gardens, the elderly couple passes them with a small smile and walk towards the tunnels that lead to the main entrance, the lone man is long gone, it's just them and the dripping water behind them._

"_I'll tell you later."_

_He's counting on it. _

_.::._

_They take pictures in every corner, overlooking the river, in front of the castle, just everywhere they can take._

_At one point Little John texts them asking them if they were coming back soon, but Robin merely shakes his head at it and fires back a quick text before looking at Regina, who's deeply focused on the water below the bridge._

"_What do you say we spend the night here?"_

_Regina laughs in reply, a soft thing, shakes her head at Robin's joke and just stares straight ahead at the expanse of the Neckar river. But Robin remains quiet on her side, so Regina turns her head to look at him, expecting him to have a lopsided grin or full blown out smile. Instead she finds him frowning, deep in thought and it's exactly at that moment that Regina realizes he hadn't been joking a few seconds ago. He truly wants to stay here, in an unknown city, their friends away in Frankfurt, quite possibly hungover._

"_What?" Regina asks. _

"_We could find a hotel, explore this city a little bit more and," he sighs, rests his weight against the stone railing and shakes his head. "Just imagine how this would look at night, Regina!"_

"_Robin—"_

"_Okay Regina, if we go back to Frankfurt now we'll just go to the hotel while the group bugs us to go out, and they'll continue so until we finally concede and decide to go. Then we'll get drunk and then tomorrow we'll be hungover until we can do it again all over and so on until we go back home. I don't want to leave this place, Regina. Not yet. We can book a room for tonight, enjoy what this city has to offer at night and then head back to Frankfurt first thing in the morning."_

_She scoffs at the idea and shakes her head. "Have I told you how crazy you are?" Regina asks, amused._

"_Yes, many times."_

_Regina sighs as she breaks their gaze and just stares at the murky body of water. Sure, she could use a break from Little John's constant inquiries about her well being, from Ruby's neverending insistence. So, sure, she could use a restful night with Robin, just them alone to talk for a bit, God knows she needs it. These past few weeks what with finals, graduation, breakup, interviews and Gold's incessant pressure, have been nothing short of stressful. She could use more hours with Robin like this. She needs more hours with Robin like this._

_So when Regina looks back at Robin and she sees that expectant look on his face, she rolls her eyes and offers him a small nod. _

"_See? I'm the right amount of crazy for you," he lets out with a small smirk, to which Regina laughs, suddenly feeling more at ease with the knowledge that she'll get to spend the night with her best friend in a city where no one's expecting anything from them. And if Robin notices the way she blushes and bites her lower lip (caused by the fleeting thought of what the night could quite possibly bring), he doesn't say anything, instead bumps her shoulder with his as they stare at the river its slow course. _

_.::._

_Robin knows a little bit of German, not the whole language, not fancy words, but he can defend himself in the language. So they go to every corner, walking, asking for directions, checking several hotels until they're able to find a vacant room for them. It's nearly seven pm by the time they walk through the door to freshen up, planning to go out for a quick dinner in the restaurant a few doors down their hotel and a walk down the Old Bridge at night. He goes into the bathroom first, Regina wanting to lay back and rest her aching feet while he showers and slips into the same clothes —they've left everything in Frankfurt. She stays focused on her phone as the water begins running on the bathroom. She scrolls through her Facebook, smiling at the pic Robin had uploaded of them both, him closer to the camera than her and his fingers placed in an angle that makes it seem as if he's holding her by her head, behind them is the beautiful river and the many buildings towards the right of the frame. She presses like on it, smiles and presses like on Rose's comment 'Funny! Have fun', types a quick reply, then looks at the recent comment, chuckling immediately at Little John's 'Arses'. She keeps scrolling down her feed and then her phone pings, a chirpy thing, and her heart goes cold the moment she sees a new message from Samuel._

How do you want me to not worry about there being something between you two when you're somewhere in Germany alone with him? Are you guys having a good time? Tell me, is he at least good in bed? Does he make your cunt feel good? I should've known you were hooking up with him. I know a whore when I see one, but I can't believe I missed all the signs with you.

_And she just feels herself getting angrier by the second with this bastard. Sure, there's a pang of hurt in her heart, but she's fucking pissed off at the same time. She can't believe she fell into that trap, she can't believe she actually fell for this bastard who thinks she's the slut of the town. Suddenly she's grateful, she's grateful she's here, she's grateful for Robin and their friends even though Samuel kept telling her constantly that they were Robin's friends, not hers entirely. Regina considers replying for a moment, but then shakes her head. They've broken up already, there's no need for drama, there's no need for pettiness, there's no need for anything. So she deletes their conversation completely, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the disappearance of so many things they've shared, and deletes him from her page. But still, she hates the effect he has on her, hates the effects some words cause on her. So she presses the red button on her phone, instantly exiting the Facebook application and decides to just turn off the device completely. Regina stares at the phone for a moment, immediately hating herself the moment her hands start shaking either with the seething anger or the overall uneasiness she feels. She's a strong independent woman, but sometimes, just for a little moment, she feels her self-doubt creeping back in, settling deep in her stomach, the demons of her past coming back, yelling words at her, and her eyes well up._

_But when she goes to put the phone inside her purse the shower starts running and she hears Robin humming something, she feels her anger returning, followed by the utter need to feel good again, to feel something, with somebody who appreciates her, trusts her, someone she's really comfortable with. So when the shower goes off, she drops her phone carelessly on her purse and quickly begins discarding her scarf._

_.::._

_The shower had been much needed, he'd felt tense and wound up the whole day, and now he feels so much better. He turns off the scalding hot water, and steps out of the shower, immediately drying his body before he slips into the boxer briefs he'd bought for the night and the jeans. Wanting to rush out of the bathroom to allow Regina to shower too in order to have dinner on time, Robin slips out of the bathroom, immediately choking at the image in front of him._

_Regina's laying on the bed, head resting against the plush pillow, wearing nothing bar a lopsided grin on her face. Her whole body's in display, ready for him to devour her with his eyes and his touch._

_God, she looks gorgeous just like that, with a glint of mischief in her eyes and something different he just cannot place._

_They haven't been together in what feels like decades. It had been one of their rules, to stop doing this as soon as one of them begins meeting somebody, dating, or even just being friends with somebody that they truly liked. And that had happened with Samuel, he'd been Regina's friend, she'd mentioned that she liked him, and they'd started dating a few months ago, which means they've not done this in forever. _

_They shouldn't do this, especially when Samuel and her broke up just two weeks ago._

_But there's desperation in her eyes, laced with want, hunger, neediness._

_And who is he to ignore her needs?_

_Regina sits up now on the bed and turns to seat on the edge of the bed, in front of him, and brings her legs down, her feet now touching the carpeted floor._

_.::._

_Damn it does he look good._

_Damp hair, unbuttoned jeans and the black waistband of his boxer briefs peeking over the jeans. And that grin, that knowing grin he throws her way whenever they're about to do this. But it's different now, there's something more to it, a sense of understanding, of appreciation, of something else entirely._

"_Are you sure?" He asks from the doorway of the bathroom at the same time he brings the towel from his shoulder and throws it over towards a small seating area to his right, and the grin is changed to a frown, truly wanting to know if she's ready for this again._

_Regina grins and opens her legs, shuffles closer to the edge of the bed and searches his eyes for any type of doubt._

_There's none, instead they darken and he swallows hard._

_.::._

_Robin had known they'd be back to this one day, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. So when Regina spreads her legs open for him, he finds himself stuck in the same place, gawking at her, swallowing the sudden dryness of his throat away,_

_It takes him a moment or two, but when Regina clears her throat, Robin looks up at her face again, and grins instantly at her._

_Nothing compares to this, the ease that they seem to have between them._

_Quickly, he discards himself of his pants and boxer briefs without breaking her gaze, and when he stands up straight again, his hand goes to his cock and Regina breaks their gaze to look at his hands movements, grinning harder when she does. He walks towards her, and kneels in front of her, her hands gripping his shoulders. And with a smile, he breaks their gaze and looks down towards her center, tongue coming out to wet parched lips._

_She's about to say something, but what comes out is a strangled groan for Robin uses that moment to push her back towards the bed, pushing her legs to her belly by the back of her thighs, her center now directly lined up to his face. Without giving her a moment to come back from the shock, Robin licks the length of her, unashamed of the growl that leaves his mouth the moment his brain registers that unique taste of her._

"_Gods, I've missed your taste," he groans against her center, not giving her room to reply for he's sucking eagerly on her clit._

_It's desperate, he knows, he's desperate, has always been whilst doing this to her, because he just wants more, more of her taste, more of her heat, more of her wetness, and when he flickers his tongue against that bundle of nerves, Regina trembling under him, a fresh new slickness grazes his mouth and he sucks on it greedily. Moans leave his mouth the moment her nails scratch the back of his head. He sucks hard on her clit in reply, grinning when her hips slightly raise off the bed before she relaxes again, getting closer and closer to the edge. He continues so, sucking and flickering his tongue against that bundle of nerves, spreading her with his thumbs just so he can trace her entrance again, more directly this time. _

"_Mmmm, Robin, fuck me," she begs when his tongue pushes into her heat, instantly missing his hardness inside of her when she clamps down over nothing._

_He pulls his mouth away from her, and looks up at her. Eyes glassy with pleasure, curled hair in her hairline with the sweat that's gathered there. She's begging at him, to fuck her, to make her forget, telling him she misses his cock._

_And who is he to refuse her?_

_So with a last long lick and a soft suck on her clit, he pulls away and stands up, quickly locating his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. He pulls out a condom, cussing when Regina moans behind him, and fuck, she must be touching herself! He turns around, to look at her, and fair enough, she's pushed herself up the length of the bed, her head resting on a pillow and one hand adding some slight pressure to her clit as she looks at him, all flushed and impatient._

_He lets out a curse before he turns to look down at his hands. Nothing works in his body right now except his cock, he's warm all over, and desperate to have her too, his cock is extremely hard, twitching as he tries and tries to pry the foil open, until finally, he rips the tinfoil paper, and rolls the condom over his cock._

_In what seems like milliseconds, he joins her on the bed, spreads her legs open with his own hips as he sits on his calves, kneeling in front of her. Regina just stares at him, glistening skin, waiting, and Robin just smirks, before he runs his hands over her breasts, pinching both nipples at the same time. She mewls in reply, moves under him at the action, only to release a relieved sigh as his tip brushes lightly against her entrance. Robin chuckles at her eagerness, brings his hands down her ribs, her waist, down, down, down, brushes against her inner thighs before he grabs a hold of his cock, pats her clit with it, the sound something strangely erotic, and then slides it over her slickness, her arousal coating him. But it's when Regina angles her hips upwards on a particular movement that his head slides past her entrance, just an inch, but even that has him cursing under his breath and Regina letting out a low moan. But he doesn't move on top of her, he doesn't push the rest of the way in, so she lets out a frustrated huff and, with a strength he never thought she'd have, flips them over._

_It's that movement the one that opens the door to this again, after months, to fucking his delicious best friend. He won't deny it, he's missed this so fucking much. And it's not that he's not had sex these past few months, he'd had it, several times if he recalls, but nothing had felt like this. Natalie had been too loud. Iris had been too still. Martha had been, well, a quick romp against the alley, but she'd been way too clingy for an agreed one night stand. So yes, the last time he'd gotten laid real good, had been over eight months ago, with the same woman he's about to fuck, no, no, he can never describe this as simply fucking, sure, it had been what they'd agreed to at first, but if it is simply fucking, how come they always come back to this even after dating other people? How come he can't find someone who makes him feel this, whatever this is while 'fucking'?_

_And how come she groans 'I've missed you' as his cock slides an inch deeper into her two weeks after breaking up with her boyfriend?_

_Regina brings her arms up to touch his chest, plays with the hair there before she wraps her arms around his neck and brings herself closer to him. His cock goes deeper into her, but she pushes past the wave of pleasure, stares at his eyes with such intensity that his breath catches in his throat. They just stare at one another, neither one moving, before Regina brings her right hand to his cheek, moves it closer to his lips and her gaze travels to his lips, staring at it before she looks up at him again._

"_Can we ignore our rules tonight?" She whispers, her thumb caressing his lower lip as she tugs on her own with her teeth._

_And with a mere nod, Robin agrees._

_.::._

_Regina should feel ashamed, should feel even the slightest ounce of regret at doing this barely two weeks after breaking up. But she needs this. She needs the familiarity that comes from being skin on skin with Robin again, after almost a year. She needs to feel that surge of power that travels within her at feeling him lose all sense of control when he's with her. She needs to hear him, needs to feel wanted, desired, appreciated by someone who won't patronize her, won't tell her fleeting comments that, more often than not, wound themselves around her head, occupying her thoughts and feelings and feeding that poisonous sense of self-doubt she thought she'd overcome many years ago._

_She needs this._

_Maybe it's the fact that they're alone in a city where nobody knows them, the soft summer breeze of Germany seeping through the windows, through their pores._

_But the reason matters not for they're back at this, this raunchy yet absolutely perfect side of their friendship._

_She's raising her hips and letting them fall against his slowly, letting him fill her with slow deep thrusts as his hands roam the expanse of her lower back, before he settles on her ass and brings her down onto him harder, firmer. She near shouts on top of him, her whole body trembling at the sharp pleasure before she moves her hands from the pillow to his shoulders, holding him against the hard mattress as she begins picking up the rhythm. Her thighs slap, slap, slapping against his hip with every fall of her body. _

_He can't help himself, roughly grabs at the skin of her hips before his calloused hands find the firm skin of her butt. Unable to stop himself, Robin slaps the skin there, groaning as Regina moans in both surprise and satisfaction and rolls her hips against his harder. _

"_Do it again," she moans out, her nails digging into his shoulders when he repeats the action, the sound of the contact enough to send her leaning over him, tits moving against his sweaty hot chest as they both move _

"_Can I kiss you?" She asks on a moan._

_Robin lets out a groan under her. "You said so yourself," he pants, continues pushing his length into her from under her, "there are no rules tonight."_

_And Regina mewls, holds his face in her hands as she continues riding him and brings her lips down to meet his. Robin groans at the contact, Regina shivers on top of him, and when her tongue moves past his lips to taste his mouth, Robin tightens his hold on her as he flips them over in the small squeaky bed. _

_And when he pounds into her relentlessly, she bites on his lower lip to keep herself from screaming as waves after waves of pleasure travel all throughout her body._

_.::._

_Regina doesn't want to move._

_Not when his fingers caress her back softly. Not when they keep sharing soft meaningless kisses seeking for a comfort only they can provide to one another. Outside, the soft streetlights illuminate the dark silent room, encompassing them in comfort and relaxation and the utter sense of satiation intertwined with peace. _

_He moves his fingers from low on her column up up until he reaches her neck, then down down down again. She shivers on a particular touch, when her body's cooled down, when her heart rate returns to normal, and Robin sits up. _

"_What are you doing?" Regina groans in annoyance at losing his warmth, at losing the comfort. Robin ignores her, but then after a second he lays back down again, covering their bodies with the thick comforter and gathers her again in his arms. _

_They never cuddle after sex, it's one of their many unspoken rules, no cuddling, no excessive kissing, no words. _

_But apparently tonight they'd said bye to some of their rules, and Robin can't deny that it actually feels good, being with her like this, chest to chest, the weight of her arm on his waist, her soft breaths caressing the skin of his neck, his fingers caressing the skin of the arch of her back. Yet he needs to make sure that he's not overstepping their unspoken boundaries. So he sighs, leans back to look at her face and asks, "Is this okay?" _

_It's funny really, how, it's been about two years since they'd agreed to be fuck buddies, and they still can't seem to figure out things, figure out just what is considered natural with their agreement, not wanting to cause any uncomfortability nor pressure to each other. _

_Regina chuckles against his chest, her breasts pressing against his chest with every pass of a breath. She nods. "You can stop stressing out, Robin, it's not like a few cuddles and kisses will complicate things." _

_He knows that, yet he feels a tightening inside of him, an anxiousness and nervousness that make themselves present whenever they kiss. "I just don't want to lose your friendship." _

"_You won't," Regina assures, her hand going to his cheek and caressing there. _

_They stay quiet for a minute, enjoy the silence of the room bar their slow breathing, enjoy the way their hearts thump slowly against their chests. _

_But he needs to know. He needs to know what happened today. He needs to know why her eyes had been that way on the castle, why she'd closed herself off for a second there, why she'd been full of rage yet vulnerable while fucking him. He needs to know. _

"_You owe me a conversation." _

"_I suppose I do," she replies with a small sad smile. _

_She doesn't say anything else beyond that, and Robin swallows, knows that she's the slightest bit uncomfortable. So he settles deeper into his pillow, and splays his hand against her lower back, caressing there as he considers how to change their conversation, how to ease her up, allow her to get comfortable again._

"_So," he begins, takes a deep breath before continuing, "how come we've known each other for so long yet we actually don't know a thing about each other?"_

_And it's true, they do know each other, what they say, what they are, who they are, know the names of their parents and Regina has spent some days at Robin's family home, but other than that, nothing. _

"_Well aren't you a nosy one," she chuckles, but deep down she's grateful at his attempt at socializing, not allowing her to venture deep into her own thoughts. _

"_No, it's just, Regina," he leans back to look down at her, meet her gaze. "You're my best friend, and it just, it bothers me that I don't know anything about your past, that were it needed, I don't know how to bring you comfort in the present and I just, I want to know your past."_

"_The past is in the past, Robin, we can't let it dictate our future."_

"_No," Robin agrees, "but I believe that the past, good and bad, makes us who we are, and you're incredibly amazing, Regina, even if you don't see it yourself."_

_Her breath hitches as she just stares at him, and then she goes closer to him, brings her head under his chin._

_It goes quiet for a few moments, Robin caressing her back as he considers his next sentence. _

"_I was born to a small family in Dublin, moved to England when I was 5 years old because my father wanted to open up an irish pub away from Ireland. My mother left her job as a nurse there to begin here, and for the first couple of years it was good. But you know, I guess being surrounded by alcohol and women, he just, I don't know, he started not coming home until days after. One night, and I remember it vividly, I was about ten years old, and mother had the night shift at the hospital that night and he was supposed to look after me. So we went looking for him and needless to say we found him with another woman, I saw the whole thing. My mother was destroyed, I remember her telling me that they both loved me very dearly, I remember seeing her cry her pain away in the night, and soon enough they got divorced, I was going back and forth between two homes. Dad never changed his ways, in all my life I've known over six stepmothers, and not a single stepdad."_

"_Robin," she whispers against his chest, holding him closer to her._

"_Nah it's okay, I've accepted that and gotten over it. Oh! this baby girl right here," he points to a six inch faded scar that goes the length of his upper arm. "I got this one summer I spent in Ireland. A motorcycle accident, bone broke in two pieces."_

_Regina rolls her eyes at how he minimizes his story, and brings her hands to caress his scar there. He sighs in content, buries his head further against the pillow._

"_So, who are you Regina?"_

_Regina halts her hands movements on his arm with a sigh and curls closer to him._

"_You know most of my story."_

"_You knew mine before, but you never knew the details."_

_It takes her a minute or two, of consideration. She never truly enjoyed opening up to people, in fact, she's only opened up to Mallorie and that's only because she's stubborn and can get the truth out of her quicker than anybody else (granted, she's been the only one that's tried to). But Mal is in New York now, texting and calling her every once in awhile, and she needs her own confidant here, another voice rather than the ones inside her head, and who better than her Robin? After all, he's gotten to be inside her body, why not let him get inside of her brain? Why not open up a bit about her past, about her fears, about her? So with a reluctant sigh and laying now on her back, his hand fixing the covers better around themselves, Regina relents._

"_Well, I was born to a small family of four in Upstate, New York. I had an older sister, Zelena, who I adored with all my heart. I always looked up to her, mimicked every single thing she did. She was completely different from me, had these intense red curls that would fall past her shoulders down to her middle back, and just these icy blue eyes that were so intense, absolutely amazing. Yet still, even though our looks couldn't be further different from one another, my mother and our nanny Eleanor," she arches a brow knowing that he knew this, just amusing him. "They always dressed us up as if we were twins. You've seen the pictures, you know this to be true." _

_Robin lets out a small laugh and nod at her rolling eyes._

"_Our family was close, incredibly so, after all, we were all we had. My mother's parents had died before I was even born and my father's family were all in Cuba. So we grew up in a very loving healthy family, just the four of us and Eleanor who was like a second mother to us. But it all changed so quickly. I guess you could call it teenage rebellion? My sister met a guy who was incredibly loving, but given the circumstances in our family and how tightly close we all were, well let's say my parents weren't very open to the prospect of sixteen year old Zelena falling in love. They've always been extremely overprotective of us, as wrong as it sounds, that was the fine print that came from their love. So they opposed to Zelena dating, as much as they could, pushing her farther and farther away from our family, including me. One night she left our house, I remember catching her just as she was about to leave, and she told me to keep quiet, that she'd be back in the morning. And I believed her, so I didn't say a thing. Even hours later when my mom and dad were furiously looking for her, I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't until the day after that the police came to inform us they had found my sister and her boyfriend's bodies."_

"_Regina," he whispers as he moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and dropping a kiss on the top of her head._

"_I was so pissed off at them and at myself. I was so filled with guilt and grief, I didn't know how to deal with it. My parents were too busy with their own grief, Eleanor with her own guilt, and I don't blame them, honestly, no parent should have to bury their child. But at the time I felt so awfully alone, I lost my best friend and I also lost my family in the process. So I just rebelled, much like her. Started doing things just because I could, or because it would make me feel even the slightest bit alive, a feeling that my sister would never get to feel again. And then I'd feel guilty for even feeling alive and it just, for two year, that drove me crazy. It was a vicious cycle, I was lost to crazy thoughts inside my head that not even my best friend could break through. Until one day, I gave up. A freak accident really, almost drowning in the same place my sister did. If Mal hadn't followed me, if Mal hadn't known me as well as she did, I wouldn't be here right now."_

"_Regina-"_

"_No, that was years ago. I was an idiot, yet that was absolutely necessary. That made me fall on track again, it made me appreciate what I had back then."_

"_So, why did you leave?"_

"_There comes a time when you just need to explore new places, new things, meet new people. And as a parent, there comes a time when you just need to let your kids go, grow up and become the best thing they can. If I had stayed in New York, I don't think I would've achieved my greatest potential, as crazy as that sounds. If I'd just stayed where I was comfortable, if I'd stayed within mine and my parents' comfort zone, I would've simply been surrounded by the same people, the same nightmares, the same ghosts from my past. Moving has been the best decision I've ever made."_

_Robin just nods in understanding, drops a small kiss to the top of her head and rubs her shoulder offering some sort of comfort. They go quiet for a few minutes, Robin absorbing every little detail of her past._

"_Oh and this," she breaks the silence and meets his gaze as she points at the scar on her upper lip. "This is the evidence of how bad of a kisser you are."_

_The belly laugh that leaves him is music to her ears and she just laughs in reply, thankful for the easiness that returns to them, before she curls herself into him again and slips her leg in between his. After a minute, the room grows quiet again, less tense than before, and Robin notices it, clearing his throat._

"_Well, so much for socializing."_

_Regina grins before she looks up at him and brings her hand to his cheek, caressing there._

"_No, I actually like this."_

"_Good, me too."_

_It goes quiet again after a moment and Robin just bites his lower lip, wanting to continue the conversation flowing, perhaps steer it in a whole different direction, far away from grief, losses and near-death experiences._

"_So, first kiss?"_

"_Oh no mister, you'd either freak out or get incredibly turned on with this!"_

"_Well that just makes me even more curious."_

_Regina chuckles nervously before she bites her lower lip. She moves her hands from his arms down to his chest, plays with the short hairs there before she grins at him, "So, Mal."_

_It takes him a moment to process it, before he's leaning back abruptly, a small curious smile playing upon his face and Regina feels herself blushing a bit and laughing at the look he gives her, at his darkening orbs, at the way his cock does a sudden jolt against her belly._

"_We had just turned fourteen! I hadn't kissed anybody yet and well we were both quite inexperienced and it kind of happened."_

"_That's absolutely hot," he mutters on a groan, before he brings his palm to her hair, curls and uncurling the long wavy strands with his fingers. _

_She sighs under his chin and drops a small kiss on his neck. _

"_Ingrid. That was my first kiss, back when I was perhaps twelve? I kissed her, it was sloppy and absolutely disgusting at first."_

"_At first?"_

"_Well I mean, I like kissing, in fact kissing is something I like more than sex."_

"_Oh really?" Regina asks on a laugh before she arches her brow and begins dropping soft slow kisses up his neck, down his jawline until she stops at the corner of his mouth, drops a kiss there for good measure before her palms move between their bodies to where he's slowly, but surely, getting hard again._

_Regina wraps her hands around his semi-hard cock and Robin lets out a low grunt in reply, chuckling at her intentions as he murmurs, "Well, maybe not more than sex but close second."_

_Regina chuckles and drops a kiss to his chest. _

"_This isn't weird, right?" There he goes again. Asking unnecessary questions, but it's the anxiousness inside that worries him, the heat that has nothing to do with his arousal but something entirely different. _

"_What?" She asks after a moment, halting her hands movements when his hands grip around her forearms._

"_This," he says, broken gasp leaving him as she suddenly begins a strong rhythm on his cock. But he manages, manages to say 'You', 'Me', 'This', in between breaths._

"_Why do you ask?" She questions, knowing it's the second time this night he asks this, knowing she has to stop if he for one second feels uncomfortable. So she halts her movements, eyes him curiously as she waits for his answer._

"_It just. It feels nice, being here with you, just talking," he winks._

_And that's enough to give her the permission she seeks, so she resumes her hand movements._

"_Talking?" She arches an eyebrow, grips him tighter and he thrusts into her, moaning at the sensation. _

"_Regina," he warns when on a particular stroke, she swipes her thumb around the tip, spreading the slickness there. _

"_Yes?" She asks, tries to look as innocent as ever as she twists her wrist around him and he closes his eyes in pleasure. _

"_Yes, talking. It's been a long time since we've talked," Robin murmurs._

"_We talked an hour ago."_

_Robin chuckles darkly, before he remembers their conversation earlier that day in the castle. He'd almost forgotten about it, caught in this sense of intimacy that they always have when they do this. So he halts her hands movements, ignores the way his hips absentmindedly thrusts into the air, searching for the warmth of her hand. But that can wait, that will wait. _

"_You still owe me a conversation," he says for the second time that night._

_Regina sighs and shakes her head, tries to tell him to forget about it but he simply can't, for he remembers the distraught look in her eyes, the twinge of heartbreak, the twinge of an unspoken resolution she's set up for herself. _

"_What's going on through that head of yours?"_

_She sighs again and sits up on the small squeaky bed, inwardly grinning as she recalls the sounds it made earlier that night when they fucked each other's brains out. But he's bringing her back here, to this moment. _

"_Regina, this," he points between them, "I'm still your annoying best friend who burns the popcorn every other Friday night. Just because we have this intimacy doesn't mean you can't trust me, It's still me."_

"_I know that," she rolls her eyes at him. "This isn't what's worrying me."_

_Robin sighs and shuffles closer to her, wraps his arms around her and drops a small kiss on her shoulder. _

"_Then what is?"_

"_You."_

_He does a double take, scoffs at her. "Me?"_

"_Yes you."_

"_And do pray tell me what I've done?"_

"_You've not left."_

"_What?"_

"_All the men in my life, all of them, they leave at one point or another. Yet, you're still here, no matter how much we fight, or disagree on things or how many times I let you down, you're still here. Why?"_

_He knows that she's hurting deep down. He knows that she's lost in a whirlwind of guilt or perhaps feeling at fault for the turn her relationship took._

"_I'm here because I love you and you're my best friend. Regina, you're an exceptional woman, unique, hot headed, stubborn, smart, hilarious, just simply amazing. You might not believe that, for reasons I don't know and reasons I don't think I'll ever understand, but the people around you that matter, your friends, my family, your family, we all know this, Regina."_

_She swallows hard and offers him a slow nod of her head, his words touching her._

"_Samuel saw a picture of us here, somehow, he assumed many things, along with the fact that he's always known I'm a slut?"_

"_You're not a slut, Regina," He sighs, feeling the utter need to kill Samuel for disrespecting Regina this way._

"_I know that. His words hold no weight over me. But I just-" She stops, sighs and pushes her hands through her hair in her frustration. "I feel so stupid. I should've known he would be like this. If I'd just focus a little bit more on the way he behaved, on the way he spoke, I wouldn't be in this situation. It's just so frustrating. I'm mad at him, sure, but I'm more mad at myself, for not seeing this sooner, for not realizing sooner."_

"_You can't possibly blame yourself for that!"_

"_That's the thing! I also know that, which is why this, all of this is confusing as hell. I know my worth, I know who I am and just what I do, but just, receiving those sort of comments from someone who at some point meant an awful lot to me, it just, it's torture."_

"_Regina," Robin murmurs, his hands caressing her back lovingly. "Samuel is a narcissistic prick with low self esteem who just wants to bring down everybody around him, just for him to feel a little bit superior, a little bit better. But the truth is, he isn't. And do you know how you can prove that?" At her questioning glance his way, Robin continues. "By not giving a fuck what he says, what he thinks, and just do you. Be who you want to be."_

_She offers him a small smile. But Robin wants more, for some reason, he needs to make her truly feel better now, truly forget that there are Samuels and Jeffersons and Keiths in life that want to bring those around them down. So he leans forwards, closer to her, until his lips are millimeters away from her ear._

"_And if you want to sleep with three men at the same time, or even a woman for that matter, do it. If you want to go down the streets right now proclaiming your need to get laid, just do it, do whatever you want to do if it makes you truly happy."_

_She's laughing now, smacking his head away and just giggling at his words even though she's teary eyed, both at his attempt to be funny and the situation she's in. _

"_It's not like that, not at all."_

"_I know."_

"_You're incredible," she murmurs after a moment. "Just like that, you make everything feel right again. I think I might keep you."_

_.::._

_They get on the first bus to Frankfurt in the early morning, more rested, more at ease, both just staring at the scenery around them, snapping a few pictures here and there. When they arrive at Frankfurt around nine am, their friends are sleeping the morning away like they'd expected. So they shower, change and try to catch a few hours of rest before they join their group for a night out._

_And join them they do. _

_Never in the few years he's known Regina, he's seen her down yards of ale as though they were water. Never in the few years he's known Regina, he's seen her this free, this happy, this her. It warms his heart, pulls at his insides to see her so unguarded. Sure, it might be the fact that he barely got to see her and spend a fun time with her while she was dating, so he could've simply forgotten. But every time she offers him a drunk laugh from across the room, as she tries to dance along with a gay German couple their group had met the night before, he feels his heart do some sort of backflips, feels thankful that he gets to see this side of her and appreciate it even from afar._

_They head to their hotel at an unholy hour, him helping her walk with both her inebriated self and the fact that she broke the heel of her boot. _

"_You would make a fucking cute couple!" Ruby cries, actually cries, when they reach their floor before she shakes her head and opens the door to her room, slipping inside. _

"_If only she knew how much and how good we fuck," Regina slurs against his ear and if before he'd been amused with Ruby's cry, now he's actually laughing out loud with Regina's comment._

_She's resting her body weight against him as he fishes through her clutch for her room key. Her hands wandering all over his body, slipping lower and lower until they reach the hem of his pants. _

"_Regina," he hisses, giving her a warning look even though he's highly amused and partly turned on by this right now. _

_Regina just grins besides him, "We could be quick and quiet, there's no one around."_

_But, thankfully, he finds the card keys before Regina can make another comment and he opens the door wide for her. _

"_You're no fun," she huffs as she near stumbles inside the room. Thankfully he catches her in time, and gathers her in his arms. "I can walk, you know?" She rolls her eyes, but wraps her arms around his neck and begins suckling there as he closes the door shut with his foot. _

_He tries to ignore her warm mouth, her soft sucks, her soft sounds as he makes the trek from the door to the bed on the far left of the room. And he does so, his pants straining and a few inches too tight, but he manages to reach the bed. _

_He deposits her on the bed, chuckling immediately because her arms hook around his neck and she doesn't let go, holds onto him as he tries to stand up straight, but instead pulls him down to fall on top of her. _

"_Regina," he lets out on a laugh the moment her legs hook around his waist and holds him in place, giggling all the while._

_Robin catches himself before he can crush her, and rests his weight on his arms on both side of her body. It's when her hands begin sliding down his front and towards his pants that Robin leans back a little, her legs falling against the mattress as she pouts at him._

"_Robin," she whines._

"_No, you're drunk, Regina, and I'm quite more sober than you; it's not right."_

"_You know what's not okay? Leaving me all needy and sexually frustrated."_

_He snorts and shakes his head, replies as he begins fixing her up for bed. "Yeah well, think about last night, eh? That was pretty satisfactory," he says, grins when she stops fidgeting on the bed and just stares at the ceiling dreamily as his hand wraps around one ankle, zipping the zipper of her broken shoe off and throwing the shoe somewhere behind him._

"_Oh yes. That thing you did with your fingers," she closes her eyes and moves her index and middle finger quickly, "that was the bestest," she lets out amusedly. "Do it again?" _

"_No, Regina." He rolls his eyes as he takes off the second boot and puts it on the floor, rises and brings the covers up to her chest. "Sleep, I'll check on you in the morning."_

"_Stay? I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." She looks at him with the most innocent eyes she can manage. _

_He sighs in reply, arches an eyebrow at her. "Fine, just let me get a change of clothes." _

_She grins at him and nods. "I'll be waiting for you."_

_And when he returns, thankfully she's already asleep. So he quickly slips out of his shoes, brings a water bottle from the fridge, places it on the nightstand and slips into bed. Immediately, Regina curls into his side and Robin lets out a small laugh as her bare legs wrap around his own and her bra clad torso presses to his. _

"_Really?" _

"_What?" She asks groggily, "I was hot!"_

"_Yes yes yes, now sleep you drunk ass."_

_And she slaps his chest playfully before she buries her head further into the pillows, hot breath caressing his neck. It takes a mere two minutes of him caressing the back of her hand on his chest for her to fall asleep, snoring lightly with every breath. _

_It's scary, the fact that that sound brings him nothing but comfort, nothing but warmth._

_Can they actually try to..._

_No, they're just friends, nothing else._

_Pushing the sudden disappointment away from his head, Robin swallows hard and tries to close his eyes, wills himself to enjoy these moments with her without making a mess out of it, without pushing her away, without complicating things. _

_But when Regina lets out a soft sigh and moves her body closer to him, he swallows hard at the slight flutters in his stomach, trying hard to ignore them._

* * *

|Present|

Regina doesn't say anything, and that's what scares him the most.

Not what they've done, even less at the time they did it, no, what bothers Robin right this second is the fact that she's silent by his side.

Her leg's resting lazily on top of his, face tucked neatly against his neck whilst a palm rests against his chest, fingers absentmindedly curling and tracing circles all over it. She's not asleep, he can tell by the way her fingers continue their ministrations, can tell by the way her lashes flutter against his neck every time she blinks, can tell by the way her breath hitches whenever his fingers skim down her spine, a soft caress that has her pressing herself closer to him, to his warmth.

But she's so quiet.

Refuses to talk about what has happened even though he knows deep down she doesn't regret it, but still, she's quiet about the matter, focuses instead on the_ thump thump thump_ of his heartbeat instead of the _thump thump thump_ of the big elephant in the room.

He's witnessed the turmoil in her eyes, the turmoil in her head, every time she looked at him, it was there. The unmistakable and heartbreaking truth.

Yet, he still can't manage to pull away from her.

He should, he _will_, but not now. Not when she's softly sighing against his neck, not when he can feel her nipples hardening to peaks against his chest, not when she's dropping soft kisses against his collarbone, deftly moving them upwards and upwards until she's kissing the stubble of his chin. She pulls her body higher against his, wraps her arms around his neck as she rests her forehead against his. Her eyes are closed, and Robin knows it's because she doesn't want him to see her, read her emotions, figure out just where they go from here… even though he has a pretty good idea where they'll go, where this goes.

He should just stop this madness, once and for all, spare hurting them more by breaking this atmosphere now and not later when heartbreak is inevitable.

But how can he do it, when for the past few years _this_ is exactly what he's wanted?

So instead of pulling away from her, Robin turns and wraps his arms around her waist, brings her body flush to his as he captures her lips with his own.

She responds eagerly, leans her head to the side as she deepens the kiss. Robin rolls to his back, bringing her with him, as his hands move to her lower back, anchors them to her hips and moves her up and down his length.

It's heaven and hell combined, to feel her getting slicker and hotter with every slide of his hardening length against her core, to feel her body trembling and sweating on top of his, to feel her mouth opening up to his, allowing his tongue to wander the expanse of her mouth.

Somewhere in the deep recess of him he can feel his heart breaking, for this is it, the last time before everything starts crumbling down around them, and when Regina's breath hitches on top of him and kisses him a little harder, he knows she's realized this too.

But he can't dwell on it, what's done's done, what's meant to happen will happen either way. She'll marry Daniel if she wants to, or she'll choose him if she wants to. But it's Regina, incredibly complex Regina, so no matter how much it'll hurt him, he won't fault her if she does choose to marry Daniel —she will, if that look of self loathing he caught earlier is any indication.

He won't fault her, he won't. But still, admittance tastes bitter on his tongue and the pain of knowing this is their so called closure —the reason he came here on the first time, weaves through him again, wraps around his lungs in its strong painful grip until he has to break their kiss and just stays there, forehead pressed to hers as he closes his eyes and sucks in a breath.

He's quiet now, just like her, just drowns in the sighs that leave her mouth, listens to his owns as she continues sliding against his pelvis. But this time, she brings her hands to his cheek, adds a bit of pressure in an attempt to get him to open his eyes. He does, finds his gaze meeting those coffee gold orbs he loves to drown in so much, and the intensity with which she looks at him is enough to bring him back down to their reality.

Damn her, damn her and that effect she has on him.

So he comes back to this moment crashing down, reality coming to him with the hot wetness pressed against his cock and the soft caresses against his dimples. He loses himself in the moment, finds out there's no use in worrying about tomorrow when he can have this right now.

And with new reformation, he stills the movement of her hips and quickly rolls them over, Regina chuckling lightly at the movement before she pulls him down for a kiss. He touches her everywhere he can reach, tries against all might to ignore that slight pain in his belly at the knowledge that every curve, every swell, every indent of her body he'll touch for the last time tonight.

He won't get to hear her sigh anymore.

Won't get to feel her walls fluttering around him anymore.

Won't get to kiss her and love her anymore.

So he'll damn as well enjoy this one last time, lock it away into memories even if tomorrow it'll hurt.

"Robin," she moans lowly against his lips the moment his fingers press against her heat, tracing slowly the entrance with his index and middle finger as his thumb slowly circles her bundle of nerves. This is the first she's spoken since last night. Oh, and what a bliss that it's his name the reason her silent vow broke!

So, with a need to hear his name fall from her lips over and over again, Robin pushes two fingers into her, curling and uncurling as her groans grown in frequency, as she gets wetter and hotter.

He catalogs each and every little sound she makes, memorizes them, and when he feels her breath coming short, sees her teeth grazing her lower lip and her nails scratching down his back, he stops the movement of his fingers, instead brings them to her waist in an attempt to still her quivering body.

Regina mutters expletives under him, her thighs trembling against the side of his hips as her body tries to come together with her heat. She hates this, that much is clear, to be robbed of an orgasm that's fast approaching, and the murderous look she gives him almost makes him reconsider.

Almost

Instead he plans on making this last, give them an unforgettable time.

So he starts kissing down her neck, careful not to leave love bites, moving lower and lower until he settles on one of her nipples, pulls it into his mouth and softly bites on it, enjoying the throaty moan that leaves her mouth. He does it again, this time holding the bud between his teeth as he caresses the tip with his tongue, alternating between fast laps and slow ones. She arches against him, brings her hips off of the bed to try and get some friction there, but he pulls back, grins at the frustration written all over her face, but before she can say anything to him, he moves further down her body, licking and sucking until he reaches nirvana, and presses his tongue to her clit.

His chest constricts and his mouth water as he closes his lips around that bud.

"Robin," she moans, brings her hands to his hair.

And he licks, sucks, flickers his tongue against her center hungrily, wanting more and more, needing to taste her release one last time. He adds his fingers into the equation, moaning when the slickness grows, when he licks and licks and thrusts and curls and the wetness grows along with her sighs, her trembles, her cries.

It takes a curl of his fingers, a '_Come for me baby_,' and a harsh suck on her clit for Regina to reach her peak, screaming out his name and pulling, almost painfully, at his hair. But he leans back, keeps moving his fingers within her, helping her ride out her orgasm before he's on top of her, kissing her, fingers coated in her release still moving slowly into her, not yet touching her overstimulated clit. But soon enough she's pushing her tongue into his mouth at the same time she pulls his hands from her depths, and then wraps her hands around his hardness, gives him a few strokes before she pulls him towards her entrance traces her entrance with the tip before she moves her hips, allowing his head to enter her heat. Her toes curl at the feeling, their mouths open against one another as they pant.

They close their eyes as he buries himself to the hilt, both taking a minute to keep in check their emotions. But soon enough their eyes meet and he begins a harsh rhythm, unable to hold himself back from fucking her good and proper one last time. Whilst a few hours ago their eyes held nothing but love, right now they hold nothing but desperation, pain, even the slightest trace of shame. He moves quickly, thrusts into her awaiting body like there's no tomorrow… because there isn't. It's too much, to feel so many constrictive feelings while making love to one another, but they hold onto it, they hold onto the pleasure, because it's all they have left.

It makes no sense, but reality _rarely_ makes sense.

Her face scrunches up as he hits that fucking spot inside of her, but Robin can't tell if it's from pleasure or from emotion, blames it on emotion when her head moves to the side and her eyes close.

"Robin," she half sobs as she pulls his torso down to hers and bites his shoulder as she starts meeting him thrust for thrust, more desperate, more needy, more wet, more tight.

And if before this was exquisite, right now is incredibly mind blowing.

He tries to hold back, tries to keep this exquisite pace, but his body has a mind of his own, pounds into her faster and faster.

And when Regina's whole body goes taut under his as she bites more forcefully into his shoulder, her release coming out in short spurts, Robin feels his control slipping away and falls over the precipice one last time with her.

.::.

He cannot bring himself to leave, not when they've found this comfortable position.

They're both laying on their bellies, facing each other as their palms meet one another between them, Regina caressing lightly his thumb with hers.

They've been this way for several minutes, a gray blanket thrown over them, covering their lower extremities as their bodies cool, their heartbeats return to normal.

Regina doesn't say anything, _still_, and the silence is deafening.

How did she get like this? It's heartbreaking to see her, a shell of the woman she was, a stranger in her own skin. Had it happened three years ago, she would've accepted his proposal and leave with him, he has no doubt of that.

But this is their present now.

This is where their bad decisions, their hiding, have taken them.

This is _Regina_ now.

And while it kills him that it had to be him the one who'd always lose her, it still pulls at his heartstrings the fact that Regina, his beautiful and strong Regina, seems to be stuck in a limbo herself.

It dawns on him then.

It's him the one who has to pull back, step away from this. It has to be him the one who gives up on this, on today.

It's him, and only him, the only one strong enough to do this, all of this, for the closure they both still need.

Regina's still quiet in front of him, her fingers absentmindedly caressing his palm. He hasn't moved from his place, lets her caress his hand, absorb from him the strength that she needs… like he's always done. He has to put an end to this, for their sake. He moves his hand then, rotates it so his palm is exposed and he intertwines his fingers with hers.

And it's that simple movement, that feeling of meeting palm with palm —a perfect fit, that causes a shift in Regina, finally. Her eyes glass over with an emotion he understands far well, but she never meets his gaze, focuses on their hands, on his arm, his chest, anywhere but his _face_.

"I should go," he whispers into the thin space between their bodies, but for both of them it's as if he's shouting it. Robin feels his throat close up because even though he's made peace with this, he still can't believe this is truly happening.

Regina doesn't say anything, instead lays there quietly, but he can see her, can see her emotions filtering through her eyes, can see as her quiet tears leave her eyes only to fall sideways to her pillow.

"Say something," he mutters, lowly, almost on a sigh as he breaks the contact between their hands and brings that hand towards her cheek, caresses there.

Her left hand follows his, intertwines with the back of his hand on her face and pulls it closer to her mouth, dropping small kisses amidst the tear tracks. But she still won't look at him, refuses to, her mind is elsewhere, that much is clear, but God, he needs to hear her voice.

"Regina—"

"I hate myself," she breathes on a tremble, her eyes getting teary again. "I hate that I'm not strong enough to pursue this again, and I just… I _hate_ myself."

Robin sighs and shakes his head. He had been expecting something like this from her, never once did he think he'd be her first choice —not even last night, but the confirmation hurts, more than he ever could've anticipated.

It kills him.

But at the same time, it reminds him of what she'd felt years ago by his own hand. Being someone's second choice. Having the slightest bit of hope only for him to squash it with his own idiotic need to move on. And for a moment he feels as if she's doing this out of spite, out of revenge, all of this, him being a maid of honor, her showing off all the happiness she has in the world —she doesn't, and for a moment he feels rage filtering through his veins.

Or jealousy.

He does not know, all Robin knows at that moment is that he feels as if he's burning, he feels his entire being wanting to lash out at her, at this situation for the hundredth time. God, he's done, with everything, and he knows, deep down, that this is the only outcome of their situation. Quickly he sits up, and stares at the wall in front of him. He has to do this, he has to end this_ right now_ because in twelve hours she'll be walking down the aisle to a man who's not him.

In twelve hours he'll be signing down legal papers as to being a witness of an union out of love.

In thirteen hours he'll be seating with God knows who, downing his third glass of whiskey as he sees her and her husband sharing their first dance, then they'll kiss and laugh as people around them cheer them on.

Then she'll dance with him, just them both, two best friends to the world sharing happiness due to the celebration, but to them, two almost lovers who could never get their timing right sharing one last dance.

Then he'll make his toast, laced with fake happiness.

Then he'll watch her head off into a life he'll never be a part of.

He can't do it anymore. So he shakes his head when Regina looks at him awaiting an answer.

"I can't do _this_, Regina. I can't keep doing this to myself, and neither can you."

"Robin," she whispers, a tear falling down her face.

"I can't be your maid of honor. I can't watch you get married to somebody who doesn't deserve you. I can't watch you say '_I do'_ to a man that's not me. I can't go to your wedding and see you share your first dance with him. I can't give a speech, filled with bullshit and lies because I wish, I wish that man was me. That _I'd_ be the one leading you to the dance floor, that_ I'd_ be the one happy because I get to spend the rest of my life with you. But that's not real, this isn't real. You will still get married to him, you will still say 'I do' to him and I cannot watch you do this to yourself, to _myself_. So I can't, I _can't._"

She feels his heartbreak, feels stupid for putting him through this, and just stares at him, speechless, but her eyes betray her, they speak of her guilt, of her heartbreak, of her turmoil.

"Regina, we have to accept the fact that our story is over, it ends here. We cannot keep hurting ourselves."

She stares at his back, eyes glassy, he has said everything they've left unspoken as they made love last night early morning.

He doesn't meet her eyes, instead continues looking straight ahead and swallowing hard. She's divided, wants to wrap her arms around him and lose themselves in another night of passion and unadulterated love.

But she shouldn't.

They shouldn't.

She's already caused enough pain.

So instead Regina nods from behind him and just stares straight ahead along with him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. Because she's sorry she isn't strong enough to call off this wedding. She sorry she's hurting him and herself in the process. She's sorry it had to be him the one who'd travel thousands of miles just to end up heartbroken in the end. She's _sorry_.

Robin merely nods at her apology, acknowledging and just stands up from the bed, naked, and walks towards the door.

She watches him leave, and not once does he turn around. With every step he takes out of her room, his naked form retreating in the dark, her heart breaks and the tears in her eyes fall down her face as she just stares at the now empty door, empty hallway. She hears the shuffling, the zipping, she hears everything as he packs to leave. She should go, even just to watch him as he packs, but she can't bring herself to. Instead she lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

Everything lead up to this one moment.

Countless of nights spent together.

Countless of kisses shared.

Countless of memories.

Countless of tears.

All leading up to _this_, to one final _goodbye_.

A sob falls through her lips and she closes them tightly, brings a hand to her mouth to prevent any other sound from leaving her.

She doesn't know how much time she spends there, staring at the ceiling, head lost in memories, great memories.

"Regina," he calls softly from the doorway and Regina pushes herself up from the bed, a few tears falling with the movement and meets his gaze.

He's not faring any better, his eyes are glistening with unshed tears, his eyes meeting hers across the room.

"The cab's on its way," he whispers and those four words are enough to break her heart even more.

She nods from her place on the bed before her head is falling on her hands and she starts sobbing lowly. Robin just bites his tongue from his place and just moves closer to the bed, a small tear falling from his eye before he's sitting beside her, and pulling her to him. His arms close over her torso and Regina goes to him willingly, not caring that her breasts are in display, not caring that he's touching her naked body even though he's dressed himself.

"I'm sorry," she whispers brokenly.

"It's okay, Regina, it's _okay_."

Because she's not entirely at fault with this. They both had their faults into what happened to them. They both have their faults into what happened this week, last night, what keeps on happening today.

"Hey," he calls out, voice scratchy, he leans back to watch her face, "I don't regret anything," he caresses her cheek lovingly, smiling a little bit at her as he thumbs her tears away. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Regina nods in knowledge only to sob against his chest. It might be easy for some, to just call a wedding off, to leave everything behind and go with Robin.

But she can't.

For some might be possible, but for her it isn't, she loves Robin, and she also loves Daniel. And sure, for some, Robin included, Daniel isn't worthy of her. She's seen the way he looked at Daniel, she's caught the insinuation behind his words. He doesn't like Daniel. But _nobody_ understands her. Nobody understands the fact that Daniel came to her just when she needed him the most. He made her feel something, _finally_, after two years of being numb, after two years of moving back to New York, after two years of closing herself off from the world and focusing entirely on her work and her friends and that young boy Henry who made her world just a little better. Sure, it had been her fault, she had left England with a broken heart and she remained that way for years, afraid of opening herself up again and getting hurt because of her naivety. Sure, back then, she could've head off to England again, but just right then, when the idea had come to her, when the need to see Robin again seized her, just _then_, Daniel had come along, all smiles and jokes. He'd made her feel better. He'd brought back her smiles, her laughs until she was genuinely happy again.

Daniel brought back in her feelings so alike those she'd had long ago with Robin. She'd needed that, back then, to smile again, to love again, to desperately find a reason to stay.

And she'd found it in Daniel.

But now?

Now everything's just a jumbled mess, for those feelings she'd felt in the past, she'd felt briefly with Daniel, she'd felt them again over the course of these past few days, but bigger, stronger, feasting, growing and last night she'd felt them explode within her with an intensity she's never felt before.

His phone pings from his pocket, and her heart breaks for the umpteenth time that night. Regina feels him swallow and his arms release their hold around her as he whispers, "That's my cab," his voice cracking but he swallows the lump away.

It's unfair, she's being unfair for holding him too long, for prolonging this heartbreak, he must be faring worse than her, She can't be selfish, she has to stop being selfish. So she nods under his chin, the blanket now barely covering her pelvis (but she doesn't feel ashamed, never has with him around), and leans back to look at him.

They just stay like that for a few minutes, memorizing each other's features. His fingers caress her face lovingly, and then he smiles at her, one small thing as a 'thank you for all these years', and then his thumb swiftly passes her upper lip, that beautiful scar, more or less a representative of their beginning. How fitting. To gaze lovingly at what got them here in the first place.

Robin lets out a soft laugh, another tear falling down before he meets her eyes again, surely remembering all their years together. "You're incredible, Regina. I hope you never forget that."

She had been smiling too, but now her eyes get wet again as she nods when she whispers, "You mean the world to me."

His smile falls then, and he nods, then without saying another world he stands up from the bed and starts walking towards the door.

Regina follows him with glassy eyes and she bites her lip to prevent herself from sobbing.

But suddenly Robin turns around on the doorway, and he looks different now, resigned, understanding, heartbroken, and without meeting her eyes he says, "Congratulations on your wedding. I truly wish you all the happiness in the world."

With that he rushes past the doorway, quick footsteps along with the rolling of his suitcase and she just falls back against the mattress and stares at the ceiling.

And when the front door closes shut, Regina brings the blankets up to her neck and curls towards her side, clutches the pillow he had been laying on and brings it to her chest.

But it doesn't help the cause for as she inhales it brings within her a rush of feelings for it carries with it the scent of what could've been, the scent of intense love that only comes along once, the scent of what she's lost.

.::.

She feels the excitement coursing through her bones as she walks up the steps towards her daughter's apartment complex. She rings the doorbell from the steps, smirking when the bird chirps reach her ears.

Truly impeccable. There isn't even the slightest trace of rain in the sky, the birds are chirpy, the sunlight casting its' light over the scattered trees in Manhattan, and the soft spring breeze. It almost makes her forget about that slight tug on her insides at the thought that today's it.

Her daughter's wedding.

And Cora's eyes fill with tears. She loves her daughter, truly, can't bare the thought of losing her like she lost Zelena. So the fact that she'll get married today to a, sometimes lacking, but all in all wonderful guy, settles on the pitch of her stomach as nerves, as anxiousness, as _something_ else entirely settles there.

God, these past two weeks have been filled by a fear. A tug of _something_ in her whenever she'd caught Robin looking at her with those pathetic blue eyes, oh, so obviously in love. Anger, she'd felt it when Daniel confessed to her that Robin was the one that actually wrote his vows. Dread, she'd felt it when she'd read the vows, the vows that would've been uttered by a person that doesn't entirely shares the same feelings. She didn't beg Daniel to write the vows again, instead, it'd taken a strong firm gaze, and Daniel had cowered in front of her, promising he'll write the vows again and make them worthy of Regina.

But the damage had been done, and the battle between her head and her heart had begun.

Cora had spent the whole night thinking, stressing, fussing about every little thing, about today, about their past. At once she'd tried to talk to Henry about it, tried to coax something out of him, perhaps support in _this_, but the man had said nothing, only looked at her in disappointment as he retired to bed. She went to bed herself somewhere between three am, her head going on and on and on and that damn tug of uneasiness playing mind tricks with her again. But Henry had shushed her to sleep, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, shushing her mind and her heart and letting her thoughts disappear for a while.

Yet, the anxiousness had gotten the better of her, and at a quarter past seven, Cora's had already been on her way to her daughter's apartment.

But as time dwindles by and nobody answers the door, the unsettling in her stomach transforms into full blown out nerves and anger —she's never been that good at concealing her emotions. And she picks her own set of keys, pulls them from her purse on a tug, dragging with it along a piece of crumpled paper. The piece of paper falls, almost in slow motion, down down down until it lands on her feet and Cora just stares at it, eyes it curiously before she reads one sentence, a sentence that sticks out.

_Ever since I met you, you left me not wanting to meet anyone else._

And it dawns on her.

That unsettling feeling now coming back again, stronger than ever. She needs to see her daughter, she needs to find her. Cora rings the doorbell again, more desperate, not wanting to impose on her daughter. But she can't keep waiting any longer. Quickly, Cora picks up the paper and stuffs it into her purse again and quickly pushes the key into the lock, opening the main door. She rushes, desperation written in every movement because now everything makes sense, now she understands why she went missing last night, she understands why Henry, that despicable husband of hers, made everything up, she understands now. Not finding it within her to wait for the elevator, Cora quickly makes it up the stairs up to the fourth floor where the five apartment doors are, and by heart she rushes towards her daughter's calling out her name.

"Regina?!" She calls as she knocks on her door.

But no sound comes from the other side of the door, no shuffling, no rushing, no nothing. And then she unlocks the door, walks into her daughter's apartment and calls her name again.

Then, knowing just _who's_ supposed to be here today of all days, calls out his name hoping to receive an answer.

"Robin?"

But no one answers.

And when Cora walks into her daughter's room, her stomach falls at the ruffled bed sheets and the wedding gown carelessly thrown over the bed.

Quickly she calls Daniel, hoping to find some answers. The phone rings twice, Cora going ansty with every ring until he picks it up with a soft, "Hello."

"Tell me she's with you," Cora says as soon as Daniel answers his phone.

Daniel sighs on the other line, she can actually hear him swallow, tears? Pride? Before on a soft breath he says,

"She left."


End file.
